The Ultimate Crossover
by Shneiderman
Summary: The worlds are merging, and characters from almost every story ever written are caught in a war affecting worlds beyond our own. Featuring everyone, literally everyone. There are so many characters from other media in here that I can't fit them all here..
1. Chapter1:Meetings of Heroes and Villains

The Ultimate Crossover:

Chapter 1:  
Meetings of Heroes and Villains

It all started long ago, when Spider-Man and Superman met from each others' worlds. This resulted in all the other worlds being merged until they were all one. Alliances were formed, demons returned, and many died. Now, the worlds are being destroyed due to the plane of reality they are all being merged on cannot handle them all, and the villains of them have joined together to benefit from it. The people who died in the battles that have occurred have joined together to reign once again, and the heroes of all worlds have teamed up to stop the crisis.

Freddy Krueger strolled up and down in front of the army that he had assembled in the afterlife. It consisted of Ramilo (Who was a clone of Captain Olimar.), The Invincible Man (Who was a more powerful version of The Invisible Man created by Ramilo.), Kessler, Venom, Mewtwo, and Jason Voorhees. Pennywise the Clown was originally there, but he had been killed when a certain other inhabitant of the afterlife had snuck up on him and killed him, sending the demonic clown into limbo. "Now, Krueger, what's the meaning of this meeting?" Ramilo asked. "I'm getting to that. Alright, who's fed up with sitting here? Raise your hand." Freddy asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Who's already heard about time and space getting screwed over?" Freddy asked. Everyone raised their hands again. "Now, who's interested in resurrecting themselves and making the most of reality's last hours?" Freddy asked. "I suppose, seeing as how I still need to make sure The Beast is partially responsible for this or not." Kessler replied. "What the hell. I'd like to do everything on my Bucket List." Venom joked. "We'll all die here if the crisis reaches the afterlife as well, so perhaps we might as well." Mewtwo replied. Jason just lightly nodded. "Boss, should we...?" Invincible Man quietly asked Ramilo. "Quiet." Ramilo ordered. "Right, then, I think a portal out of here's going to open soon so-" Freddy began, but he was interrupted by a burst of white light, and a swirling, purple portal appeared in front of the army. "Ah, there it is. Alright, get in!" Freddy ordered. Kessler, Jason, Mewtwo, and Venom all walked in to the portal. Freddy was about to walk into it himself but he then noticed Ramilo and The Invincible Man hadn't moved. "You guys comin'?" Freddy asked. "Perhaps. I've just been considering the possibility that our interference would make the current situation worse than it already is." Ramilo explained. "Oh, I'm sure it can't-Oh, crap, you're right..." Freddy replied. He pondered for a while. "Ah, I'm sure it'll probably happen anyway." Freddy added, as he walked through the portal. Ramilo pondered for a while. "We goin' or not?" Invincible Man asked. Ramilo walked up to the portal. "Guess we are, then." Invincible Man muttered, as he ran after Ramilo. Ramilo walked through the portal, and the first thing he saw when he walked back into the living world was Mewtwo following the other formerly deceased villains. Ramilo walked up to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, I have a plan that involves only you and myself." Ramilo said. "And what exactly makes me necessary in it?" Mewtwo asked. "Let me explain everything." Ramilo began whispering, as they and the army of resurrected villains followed Freddy Krueger.

Back in the afterlife, the portal had never closed. Several shadowed figures came across it. "How convenient." One of them muttered.

Lex Luthor strode up and down his office in LexCorp. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I trust you are all aware of the current crisis. All of our respective worlds are being merged due to several crossovers between each of them." Luthor adressed his army, which consisted of Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus , The Joker, The Scarecrow, The Riddler, Zurg, Lotso, Whiplash, Experiment 627, Leroy, Shredder, Alden Tate, Sasha, Invader ZIM, Audrey II, Albert Wesker, and Lucius Malfoy. "We've heard this a million times, Luthor, so what's the deal with this meeting?" Green Goblin asked. "I was getting there, Norman. You see, I plan to take advantage of this crisis. With the worlds being destroyed, we will invade them and take over. They are sure to rely on us for help, and with such a brilliant team of criminals, we could kill anyone who would offer resistance." Lex Luthor answered. "So, where are we going? Were we all given a special pamphlet with a list of worlds and I never got one?" Leroy joked. "We will be invading Oz, Narnia, Underland, and Neverland." Lex Luthor answered. "So, all these places are populated by me." Joker joked. "Is that all?" Wesker asked. "Well, of course there are other, more realistic worlds. Worlds that you are all from." Lex Luthor replied. "Which reminds me, Dr. Emmett Brown made a report saying this crisis may also affect other time periods." Lex Luthor said. At that moment, there was a flash of blue light, and a smoking Delorean appeared. Two men got out; James Moriarty and Biff Tannen.

Superman, with Sheriff Woody, Captain America, Cole MacGrath, and Alan Quartermaine standing behind him, adressed his army. "Everyone, you all know why we're here. We are all responsible for our worlds merging together, destroying them, and time itself unravelling." Superman said to his team, which consisted of Spider-Man, New Goblin, Black Cat, Batman, Iron Man, Deadpool, Jack Sparrow, Wolverine, Jack Skellington, Stitch, Sparky, Felix, Lucario, Captain Olimar, Louie, Buzz Lightyear, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Harry Potter, Chell, Leon Kennedy, Dr. Jekyll , Mina Harker, Tom Sawyer, Captain Nemo, Rodney Skinner, Marty McFly, Dr. Brown , Sherlock Holmes, The Ninja Turtles;Michaelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael, and The Ghostbusters; Peter, Ray, Winston, and Egon. "I don't think there's enough people here." Spider-Man joked. "Is there ever a time when you're not joking?" Batman asked. "Yeah, when I see or hear about someone close to me dying." Spider-Man answered. "Sucks that Mary Jane died, huh?" Sparky whispered to Winston, but just loud enough that Spider-Man could hear. "WHAT?" Spider-Man yelled. "He's messing around, Pete." Winston reasurred Spider-Man. "Damn, don't do that." Spider-Man sneered at Sparky, who grinned. "Says the guy who can make up a joke out of everything." Michaelangelo joked. "Says the guy who yells 'Cowabunga' when he kicks in mid-air." Deadpool joked. "Yeah, imagine if they made a crappy anime series about me where that was the most violent thing that happened." Stitch joked. Deadpool winced at Stitch. "They did that, didn't they?" Stitch asked. "Yeah, I heard about it when the writer gave me a copy of 'Disney vs. Marvel.'" Deadpool joked. "Mr. Wilson, would you be so kind as to shut up." Egon asked Deadpool. Woody fired his gun into the air, and everyone looked at him. "Thank you. Continue, Clark." Woody said. "Thank you, Woody. Anyways, from what I've heard, Lex Luthor has gathered a group of criminals, and I'm sure that they're going to make this situation even worse than it is." Superman continued. "And I'm sure that this situation has brought them recruits from other time periods, like us with Holmes, Jones, McFly, Brown, The Ghostbusters, and The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. What we have to do is take care of Luthor's army, and then find how this all started, so we can send a group back in time in one of 's time machines." Superman finished.

Suddenly, there was a bolt of lightening in the middle of the room. There were four young men and two young women. They very closely resembled Cole, Stitch, Spider-Man, Lucario, Woody, and Captain Olimar. The six figures looked at their lookalikes...

"Hi, dad. Why do you look younger?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter2:Time Screws Up

Chapter 2:  
Time screws up

On the top floor of Stark Tower, Superman was briefing his army of heroes from the other worlds. He was interupted by a bolt of lightening in the room, which produced 6 figures, who introduced themselves as James MacGrath (Cole's son.), Spider-Girl (Spider-Man's daughter.), Sheriff David(Woody's son.) Captain Sagittarius (Olimar's son.), Lucia (Lucario's daughter.), and Aaron (Stitch's son.)

"How the hell did you get here?" Agent P asked. "I'm not sure. We were just having a meeting...here. How did you all get in here. Some of you should be dead." James replied. "James, I think you came back in time." Dr. Brown answered. "Which makes sense. Right now, you're just 7 years old." Cole added. "So, dad, what's going on here?" Sagittarius asked Olimar, who explained everything. "So, in short, everything's going to hell, even time itself?" Sagittarius said. "Yeah, that's how we got here." Peter said, gesturing to himself, the other Ghostbusters, The Extraordinary Gentlemen, Marty, Doc, Indiana Jones, and Sherlock Holmes. "We'll have to start forming a plan. , Jones, and Jekyll, come with us." Superman said, as he, Woody, Captain America, Cole MacGrath, and the people he called went into the next room.

"You guys said you were having a meeting?" Spider-Man asked Spider-Girl. "Yeah, we made up a team." Spider-Girl answered. "Is it called The League of-" Tom Sawyer began, and he and David finished at the same time. "Of Extraordinary Gentlemen, yeah." They said. "So, what's the future like?" Stitch asked Aaron. "It's pretty good. We got Mewtwo to spill out some info." Aaron replied. "I thought Mewtwo was dead." Lucario said. "It's a different Mewtwo." Aaron replied. "He said he and 627, Carnage, and Alden Tate Jr. are hiding out at Oscorp, some place called Platform 9 3/4-" Lucia began but was cut off. "How the hell did they find out about Platform 9 3/4?" Harry yelled, worried. "I don't know." Lucia replied. "If they get in there, they're going to screw up everything." Harry continued. "Harry, calm down. It's not for another 15 years. You could still change that." Aaron said, standing between Harry and Lucia. Harry walked away. Lucia and Aaron walked into another room.

Superman, Sheriff Woody, Cole MacGrath, Captain America, Dr. Jekyll, Dr. Brown, and Indiana Jones came out of the room they were in. "Luthor's headed to Oz." Superman said. "So, we're off to see The Wizard?" Marty joked. "Where's Aaron and Lucia?" Woody asked. "They went in here. Excuse me." Lucario said, as he walked into the next room. When he got in there, he saw Lucia snogging Aaron, who was sitting upside-down on the wall. Lucario exited the room. "They're a little busy in there." Lucario said. "What?" Stitch asked. "Your son is snogging my daughter." Lucario whispered to Stitch. "Anyways, we'll have to get going." Superman said, as Aaron and Lucia came back into the room. "Dr. Brown, Marty, Harry, Jones, Holmes, and Jack Sparrow will leave in the Delorean. Spider-Man, Osborn, Black Cat, Stitch, Sparky, and Felix will go in Stitch's ship. Olimar, Louie, Buzz, Woody, and Cole will go in Olimar's ship. The Ghostbusters will go in the Ecto-1. Iron Man, Deadpool, Wolverine, Jack Sparrow, Jack Skellington, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, and Captain America will leave in a Quin Jet. And Batman, Perry, The Extraordinary Gentlemen, The Ninja Turtles and I will leave in a second Jet. Our new arrivals will leave in a third Jet." Superman said. Everyone left in there assigned vehicles, and arrived in The Emerald City.

When they got there, they saw Scarecrow at the top of a castle. "Warriors of Oz, we are being attacked. Although our world is being destroyed, we will not just back down. We will make Oz's last few moments its greatest!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter3:The Wizard of Oz

Chapter 3:  
The Wizard of Oz

The Scarecrow declared his final order to the citizens of The Emerald City. Superman and his army had finally arrived there as well, and they got out of their ships and entered the city. "No, people. Attack the invaders who dare to destroy us." Scarecrow yelled, and the citizens drew their swords, armed some catapults, and The Tin Man and The Cowardly Lion charged at Superman's army with the citizens.

"What the hell, guys? What the hell?" Deadpool yelled, as he fenced with a few of the citizens. Two of the citizens went up to stab Cole and Sparky, who caught the swords before they hit them. "You know, it's not fair to attack unarmed men." Sparky joked, as he and Cole charged electricity down the swords, electrocuting the wielders. "You're armed, so we can attack you." Cole joked. The Ghostbusters came up to four other citizens, who pointed one of the catapults towards them. "How do you really expect to defeat us with those?" One of the citizens joked, gesturing to the Ghostbusters' equipment. Each of the Ghostbusters took out a trap connected to a wire, and used them to trip up the citizens before they could launch the catapult. "Like that." Peter joked. The Ninja Turtles all easily defeated their share of the citizens with their weapons, Felix, Superman, and Buzz began shooting everyone with their lasers, Marty and Doc used the Delorean to stun some citizens, Sherlock Holmes, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and The League of Wisecracking Young Lads began fighting through the large crowd, Sheriff Woody, Chell, Leon Kennedy, Stitch, Louie, and Harry Potter all shot their way through the crowd as well. Spider-Man, Batman, Captain Olimar, and Lucario all managed to get into the castle.

They began heading up the stairs of the castle, and halfway up they heard muffled voices behind a broom cupboard. They stopped, and Batman kicked the door open. Behind it, tied up and with their mouths taped shut, were The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, and The Cowardly Lion, who were all supposed to be somewhere else. Batman peeled the tape off of each of their mouths. "Ow. Hey, watch it." The Scarecrow complained. "Who did this to you?" Batman asked. "That blamed imposter who's up on the balcony." The Tin Man answered. And without another word, Batman vanished up the stairs. "So, The Scarecrow up there is most likely the villain Scarecrow, but who are The Tin Man and Lion out fighting right now?" Olimar asked. "We don't know. We only saw the b-bad Scarecrow coming up here." The Lion stammered. Suddenly, Batman came tumbling backwards down the stairs. Everyone looked up the stairs, and coming down them was Jonathan Crane, the villain called Scarecrow. "Hey, Crane, you know it's not polite to pose as a popular children's book character." Spider-Man joked, as he swung up to attack Crane. "Afternoon, Spider-Man. Care for a glass?" Crane joked, as he took a small ball of gas and threw it onto the floor, submerging the room in green gas.

Spider-Man fell to the ground at the foul stench of the gas. He looked around him, and he couldn't find Crane, Batman, Scarecrow, or anyone else. Suddenly, he found his costume was turning all black; he was being possessed by Venom's symbiote. Spider-Man took off his mask and gloves, but found that he just kept finding another black costume underneath. Spider-Man looked around, and he saw Mary Jane, Aunt May, Harry Osborn, Betty Brant, Gwen Stacy, Dr. Curt Connors, J. Jonah Jameson, Ned Leeds, Flash Thompson, Liz Allen, and Robbie Robertson, all stabbed in the heart and to all the walls in the barely visible room. Spider-Man looked at the ceiling, and there, written in blood, were the words 'PETER PARKER WAS HERE.' Spider-Man tried to run away. He ran out of the room, but the room with his dead friends kept following him. Spider-Man clutched his head and screamed.

The Tin Man slowly walked through the green smoke, trying to find Jonathan Crane. Suddenly, The Wicked Witch of The West appeared in front of The Tin Man, who took out his axe. "I thought we melted you." Tin Man said, worried. The Witch began getting bigger and bigger. Her mouth opened up wide in front of The Tin Man, so that she could probably eat him…..and she was about to.

Captain Olimar had a small army of Pikmin with him inside the large room filled with fear gas. He and the Pikmin began slowly walking up the stairs to find Crane. Suddenly, a long metal leg struck down in front of him. Olimar looked up, and he saw Ramilo, on top of the giant, spider-like creature Olimar named a Titan Dweevil. "You're supposed to be dead." Olimar said, as he took out his gun and pointed it at Ramilo. "Sagittarius, if you please." Ramilo said to someone behind Olimar, who turned around and saw his son, Sagittarius, blow into a whistle, which made the Pikmin turn into purple, mushroom-headed zombies. "Sagittarius, how could you?" Olimar whispered. Sagittarius didn't answer, but just watched as the zombie Pikmin began attacking Olimar. As Olimar was submerged in his own allies, all he could hear was the sound of Ramilo's devious laughter.

The Scarecrow was almost at the top of the stairs. He was going to catch Crane. When he was only ten stairs away, he suddenly saw Dorothy at the top of the stairs. "Dorothy, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Kansas." Scarecrow said, as he got closer to Dorothy, who remained quiet. "You've got to get to safety. There are imposters here; one of them's trying to kill us." Scarecrow said. Suddenly, Dorothy turned into Jonathan Crane as the Scarecrow. "You know, it's not nice to steal other people's shticks." DC Scarecrow joked, as he ripped some hay out of Oz Scarecrow's stomach.

The Cowardly Lion was being surrounded by almost everything he was even mildly scared of. Meanwhile, Batman got up from being tossed down the stairs. He suddenly found himself getting shorter, and that he was suddenly in a tuxedo instead of his Batman suit. "Come on, Bruce, keep up." A woman's voice said. Batman looked up, and saw that he was holding hands with his mother and father, and they were walking through an alleyway. "Tom, where are we going?" Bruce's mother asked. "We can cut here. Now come on, we'll be late for Alfred." Bruce's father replied. "But it's starting to rain. Bruce is tired. Can't we just wait for him here?" Bruce's mother asked. "Come on, we're nearly there." Bruce's father replied. Suddenly, a man with a gun stepped out of the shadows, and shot Bruce's parents dead. Bruce fell to the ground over his parents as the man with the gun ran off.

Lucario continued to walk up the stairs. Around him, he saw Spider-Man, Batman, Captain Olimar, The Oz Scarecrow, The Tin Man, and The Cowardly Lion, all succumbing to the fear gas. Lucario couldn't see what everyone else was seeing, but he had to find Jonathan Crane to save them from going mad. Eventually, Lucario found Pennywise the clown. Pennywise lunged at Lucario and tried to bite his face. Lucario stuck his sword in Pennywise's mouth and it came out of the back of his neck. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? Like Hell?" Lucario joked. Suddenly, Annie Wilkes (From 'Misery.') Appeared with an axe, and decapitated Pennywise, who, instead of falling to the ground, just faded away. "Thanks for that." Lucario said. Wilkes didn't answer, and she tried to cut off Lucario's feet. (Like she did to Paul Sheldon.) Lucario blocked the axe with his blue, bone-shaped sword. "I still need those, if you don't mind." Lucario joked, as he pushed Wilkes down the stairs. Lucario eventually saw the DC Scarecrow at the top of the stairs, with his back facing him. Lucario went up to the DC Scarecrow, stabbed him in the stomach, and held him over the balcony for all of the citizens to see.

Everyone who had been affected by the fear gas came up with Lucario. "Attention everyone!" The Oz Scarecrow said, as all the citizens and the heroes fighting them looked up at the balcony. "This man is an imposter. You have all been fooled." The Oz Scarecrow continued. "So, if you're with The Tin Man and The Lion, who are these two?" Superman asked, gesturing to the two men he and Black Cat were fighting. Suddenly, the false Tin Man and Lion turned into 627 and Lucius Malfoy. "Damn." They both uttered. Malfoy pointed his wand at The DC Scarecrow, and he fell off Lucario's sword. 627 and Malfoy caught the DC Scarecrow, and they dissaparated. "CRAP!" Everyone yelled. "I apologize very dearly for all the concern you might have had. Please, allow me to provide you with dinner and some rest for the night." Scarecrow said.

Later that night, each member of Superman's army was resting in their individual rooms. Felix eventually woke up (or, he thought he did.) and there, sitting at the window….

…..Was Freddy Krueger.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter4:Freddy Krueger's Offer

Chapter 4: Freddy Krueger's Offer

"Good evening, Felix." Freddy said to Felix. The Scarecrow had let Felix, Superman, and the rest of their army stay at The Emeral Castle for the night until they parted for Narnia the next day. "The Hell are you doing here, Krueger? You're supposed to be dead. Of course, you could just be visiting from the Afterlife. You can do that as long as people remember you, right?" Felix asked. "Yes, I can. But I'm not dead anymore. In fact, everyone who dies during Ramilo's reign is alive again and working with me. Ramilo himself, Kessler, Mewtwo, Venom." Freddy replied. "Even Pennywise?" Felix asked. "No, I snapped his neck with a ballon. I don't think anyone could make him look good." Freddy replied. "Yeah, imagine if they made a crappy anime series with me in it were one of the main characters stalked people who were making out, said stupid and unnecessary lines, and was advertised as a 'karate master' but only did one Falcon Kick that was so slow it makes 'The Matrix' look like 'Sonic the Hedgehog.'" Felix said. Freddy winced. "They made that, didn't they?" Felix asked. "Yeah. It was written by Ayako Kato or whover. I'm going to his dream next. I'm going to suck him into his matress and throw all his blood out on the walls." Freddy joked. "Anyways, what do you want?" Felix asked. "I want you to work for me." Freddy answered.

"Seriously? You're doing that? Don't you know that every time a villain does that it doesn't work. James Moriarty, Green Goblin, everyone. It doesn't work." Felix replied. "But, of course, you know that the people they were trying to recruit never were in the same line of business, which you and I were." Freddy replied. "Um, I can't invade people's dreams. That's the guy from 'Inception.'" Felix replied. "I don't mean invading dreams. I mean serial killing. Didn't you once think anyone who crossed your path was a mess that you had to clean up?" Freddy asked. "Yeah, and then I was locked in a spaceship for four months." Felix answered. "Well, think about this; if you come work for me, we could save the worlds anyway we wanted. In fact, we could take over each individual world and rebuild them in our image." Freddy suggested. "Let me see-no. You see, it never works." Felix joked. "Oh, but I won't just give up like Osborn or Moriarty. I could come back at any moment, anytime, when you least expect it." Freddy replied. "You mean like this?" A voice asked, as Freddy was suddenly struck by the handle of a sword. Felix looked at the sword's wielder; Deadpool.

"What're you doing here?" Felix asked Deadpool. It's a dream, we can both do what we want. Maybe I intentionally came here or you brought me here. How the Hell am I supposed to know?" Deadpool joked. "Hello, Wilson. Say, would you prefer to come work for me as to stay with these noobs?" Freddy asked. "Sheesh, man. Don't you know that whenever a villain asks a good guy that, they get their skulls beat in." Deadpool joked. "Yeah, I just told him that." Felix added. "Very well then. Expect me in Narnia tomorrow. I have a few ways of how to persuade you there, Felix. You're the one I'm most interested in." Freddy said, sneering, as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Well, now I can sleep with the knowledge that Freddy Krueger's on my a-" Felix began, but Deadpool interrupted him. "What did he mean by he was more interested in you?" Deadpool asked. "I don't know, maybe there's something about me that he finds unique." Felix said. "So, he prefers the green Anteater with claws on his hands and feet over the immortal human weapon that can teleport and is outrageously amusing." Deadpool joked. "Well, maybe Anteaters are his favorite animals...and he has claws too, so maybe...OK, I'm confused." Felix said. "Well, maybe you'll find out tomorrow when we're in Narnia and he tries to cut off your leg." Deadpool suggested. "What?" Felix asked. "Um...I'm gonna wake up now, excuse me." Deadpool said, as he took out his pistol and shot himself in the head, disappearing as he did. Felix sat there for a while, until he heard gunfire and he woke up.

Felix looked at the other side of his bed, and he saw Deadpool holding his AK-47. It was the morning. "So, I think I recall we have to go to Narnia to see if we can stop the villains invading there?...And so that you can almost get your leg cut off?" Deadpool joked.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter5:The Chronicles of Narnia

Chapter 5:  
Chronicles of Narnia

Felix and Deadpool found the rest of their army at the exit of the Emerald City. "Oh, so NOW you guys decide to show up. What, were you dreaming about making out?" Leon joked. "No, Freddy Krueger invaded my dream." Felix said. Everyone stared at him, stunned. "I thought Krueger was dead." Black Cat said. "He said that he, and everyone else who dies after him, except Pennywise, has come back. He says he'll be at Narnia." Deadpool replied. "Well, we might as well get going. They'll obviously cause more trouble than Luthor. Oh, and Scarecrow, Lion, and Tin Man will be joining us. So, Harry..." Superman said to Harry Potter. "Alright then. Narnia it is." Harry said, as he held his wand high in the air, and everyone apparated out of Oz...

...And landed in Aslan's country, in Narnia. "You know, I seem to remember there was a giant wave right here when I read 'The Dawn Treader'." Sparky said. "Hello again, Cole!" A voice called to Cole MacGrath, who turned around, and saw Kessler and Jason Voorhees. Jason had his machete to the throat of a chained up Aslan. "So, you guys are working for Krueger now?" Superman asked. "Well, what do you think. Didn't Deadpool and Felix tell you that, since Freddy invaded their dreams?" Kessler asked. "Well, Voorhees, it's rather odd that you would be working for Krueger. You hate him the most." Jack Sparrow said. Jason just remained quiet, with his sword at Aslan's throat. In fact, no one talked for a while, until Batman threw a batarang at Jason, who dropped his sword. Cole MacGrath tackled Kessler, and they began fighting, and Batman and Jason began fighting as well. Suddenly, a giant black wave appeared where the watery wave should be, and there was a toothy grin with narrow eyes on top. "Hi, Venom. Say, have you missed me ramming your face into my knee?" Spider-Man joked, as he kicked the Venom wave in the face, and continued to fight him. Suddenly, Lucario was held upside-down by something, and dragged into a wall. "Hello, Lucario." A voice said. Lucario looked and saw Mewtwo, holding Lucario's leg with telekinesis. Lucario drove his sword into Mewtwo's knee, and the two continued to fight. Eventually, everyone was greeted by their old enemies; Olimar and Ramilo, and Rodney Skinner and The Invincible Man, and everyone continued to fight.

Eventually, Superman found a familiar sight; Lex Luthor in his green battle suit, on the other side of a long cliff. Superman flew over to Luthor, who was talking on a communicator.

"Wesker, I've gotten into Narnia. Conveniently, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Kessler, Venom, Ramilo, and...Some other new Invisible Man have somehow come back to life and are occupying Superman and his army. They've even taken Aslan hostage." Luthor explained on the communicator. "Indeed, that is convenient. And I've also found readings of an open, one-way portal out of the Afterlife in the burnt remains of Blackgate Prison in Gotham City. That could be the reasoning behind these men's timely resurrections. Anyways, it should hopefully be a clear shot to get that mind control on Aslan if he's out of commission." Wesker replied. He was in a laboratory back at LexCorp. "Yes...Are you in Neverland right now?" Luthor asked, looking at the small mind control chip in his hand which was to be placed on Aslan. "Not yet. My team is already there negotiating with Captain Hook, but I wanted to make sure this plan went through successfully." Wesker answered. Suddenly, the door to Wesker's lab was thrown open. "The hell was that?" Luthor asked. "...The Oz Team." Wesker muttered, as he saw 627 and Lucius Malfoy walk in, carrying Scarecrow (DC) by the arms. "My apolpgies for interrupting, Mr. Wesker, but our operation in Oz failed and Dr. Crane suffered a grave ingury at the hands of Lucar-" Malfoy began. "Can you just say 'We screwed up and Lucario stabbed Scarecrow and now he's bleeding like hell?'" 627 joked. At this point, Luthor noticed Superman flying towards him. "Damn, I have to go." Both Luthor and Wesker muttered at the same time before hanging up.

"Luthor! What are you doing here?" Superman asked. "I'm just leaving now." Luthor lied. Superman grabbed Luthor by the collar, making him drop the mind control device. "I'm serious, Luthor." Superman grunted. Luthor shot Superman in the face, and the two began fighting.

Felix and Deadpool ran through the onslaught of battles, hitting whoever they could. "You know, Felix, this reminds me of the time I went to Comic-Con." Deadpool joked, as he shot Jason in the arm. "Only difference being it was fans instead of a bunch of psychos, right?" Felix replied, as he grabbed Venom's head with his trunk and threw him into the ground. "Actually, it was a bunch of cops and security guards because I shot a teller for telling me a booth was full." Deadpool answered. "Oh...Well, that would've been my next guess." Felix replied. Suddenly, they both had their heads knocked into each other's. They got up, looked around, and saw Freddy Krueger. "Hello, fellas! Nice day for a gorefest, isn't it?" Freddy joked. "Hey, you just ripped off what my next joke was gonna be!" Deadpool replied, as he took out his sword and lunged at Freddy, who blocked it with his claws. "So, Poolie, why don't you and Felix come over to my side and take advantage of all this crap?" Freddy asked, as he ducked another of Deadpool's swings. "Nah thanks. I don't like being a villain. They always take a massive beating and never win anyways...You know, like you." Deadpool joked, as he shot Freddy in the shoulder. Fe;ix then jumped on top of Freddy and stabbed his other shoulder with his claws. "And I tried being a villain too. It sucked. It gave me weird symptoms such as saying 'Dirty' a lot, standing on one foot, and beating the crap out of people who mess with dreams." Felix joked, as he threw Freddy into the ground. "That last one I haven't gotten rid of yet, though." Felix added, as he punched Freddy's face into the ground. He then picked him up by his shirt collar. "Now, I believe you said you preferred me over Deadpool for some reason." Felix asked. "Yeah, because if I got you I'd have someone to clean my house, that and I like animals." Freddy answered. Felix and Deadpool stared and Freddy with an annoyed look on their faces. Deadpool then hit Freddy out of Felix's hands with the hilt of his sword and then slammed his face into the ground four times. "That's for being a flippin reta-The hell's Luhtor doing here?" Deadpool asked, looking over to the other side of a large gap to see Superman and Luthor fighting, and he immediately teleported over to help Superman. "Son of a-" Felix muttered, as he picked up a long piece of wood laying on the ground, and ran to a long rope that extended over the gap. Freddy got up, and saw Felix just jumping onto the zipline, using the wood as a handle. Freddy ran after Felix, just as he had gone onto the zipline. Freddy jumped after Felix and grabbed his foot. (With his left hand. The one without the clawed glove.)

"The hell..." Felix muttered. He looked down and then tried to kick Freddy in the face, but he missed. Felix then began shooting at Freddy, but he managed to deflect the shots with his clawed glove. "Let go, you piece of-" Felix muttered, as he brought out his extra pair of arms and tried to grab Freddy's arms. Freddy, out of hesitation, tried to cut Felix's leg off, but found that his clawed glove just bounced off and fell to the ground when he tried. "Guess you must've forgotten about that." Felix said. He was at the end of the gap now, and he jumped off the line, with Freddy still holding onto Felix's foot, and Felix kicked Luthor in the face with Freddy, knocking them both out.

"Nice one." Deadpool said. "Thanks." Felix said. He saw Chell on top of a wall, fighting Ramilo. "I'll take care of that." Superman said, as he shot a laser out of his eyes, as it headed for Ramilo. "Oh, crap." Ramilo uttered, seeing Superman's laser headed for him, and it hit him square in the face. "Thanks." Chell said. She looked down and saw Mewtwo, still telepathically smacking around Lucario. "Scarecrow, could you hold Mewtwo in place, please." Chell asked Scarecrow, who was right behind Mewtwo. "Sure thing, Ms. Chell." Scarecrow said, as he held Mewtwo up, pinning his arms. "Insolent fool, let me-" Mewtwo began, but he was interrupted when Scarecrow dropped Mewtwo in a portal Chell just made. Mewtwo came out of a portal close to that one, and then fell back in, and out, and in, and out.

Eventually, all of Freddy Krueger's army was defeated, except for Jason Voorhees, who had his machete to the chained-up Aslan's throat. "Hey, mate, don't you know it's impolite to try to decapitate people." A voice joked. Suddenly, Jason was knocked out by some invisible force. Jason fell down, and standing on top of him, was a mouse with a sword. The mouse cut the chains holding Aslan, freeing him. "Thank you, Reepicheep." Aslan said. "T'was my pleasure to free you once again, your highness." Reepicheep said, bowing. "So, Reepicheep. We've been making an army to stop the merging of worlds. You comin'?" Superman asked. Reepicheep looked to Aslan, who nodded. "Of course. I haven't had any excitement in a while." Reepicheep said, as he joined Superman and his army. "So,where to next?" Harry Potter asked Superman. "To Neverland." Superman answered. And without another word, they all disappeared.

Freddy Krueger, who had finally regained consciousness at night, strolled the bottom of the pit he fought Felix over. He finally found what he was looking for; his clawed glove, and he put it back on his right hand. "So, you still think being resurrected was such a good idea?" A voice asked. Freddy turned around and saw Ramilo, leaning on his cane. "Of course I do." Freddy answered. "Well, thanks to you, Aslan has just locked any way of escape from Narnia, so we're stuck here now." Ramilo said crossly. "Well, don't worry, I have a plan to get out of here." Freddy said. "Well, what is it? It better have nothing to do with Felix and Deadpool. I saw what happened between you two up above this pit." Ramilo replied. "Oh, don't worry, I'm finished with those two. This plan is much more simpler...

"...We're going to kill Aslan."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter6:Peter Pan & The Pirates

Chapter 6: Peter Pan and The Pirates

Superman's army landed in a deserted Indian Camp. "Well, this is obviously the place." Woody said. "Now, where's that Pan boy. I haven't seen him in a while." Sherlock Holmes said. Suddenly, there was a large metal wall that came over the army, sweeped them up, and dropped them on a pirate ship. They all looked up, and saw The Lost Boys all tied up to the mast, and Peter Pan, tied to an anchor at the plank. And up at the steering wheel, were Captain Hook, Alden Tate, Green Goblin, Leroy, and Albert Wesker.

"Well, this is truly splendid, Mr. Tate." Hook said to Tate. "Now, we have all who would dare to stop us out of our way." Captain Hook continued. "You do know that we still have to kill them." Leroy growled. "Of course I do. But that should be stupendously easy." Captain Hook said, drawing his sword, as he, Leroy, and Green Goblin all jumped down. Green Goblin went up to New Goblin, and held him up by the shirt collar. "Dad, please don't do this." New Goblin whispered. "I'm sorry, son, but you've been misbehaving, going off with Parker, and Hardy, and everyone else." Green Goblin sneered, gesturing to Spider-Man and Black Cat. Leroy came up and picked up Sparky by the throat. "It's going to be a real blast, killing you." Leroy said, as he took out his gun and pointed it at Sparky's head. "Wow that is the oldest and most horrible line ever used. Imagine if I was in an anime were most of the lines were like that." Sparky joked. Leroy winced. "Oh, crap. Well, anyways." Sparky said, as his legs turned into a trail of electricity that stung Leroy's nether regions. "OW! SON OF A—"Leroy yelled, clutching his privates in pain, as Sparky zoomed off.

Sparky grabbed Alden Tate with his long antennae, and began charging electricity into and out of Tate's body and his, constantly electrocuting Tate. "OH, YEAH!" Sparky screamed with pleasure. "YEAH, THAT FEELS GOOD! OH, THAT'S JUST DELISCIOUS! OH, YEAH, OH YEAH, THAT TASTES GOOD! O, MY GOD, THIS FEELS GOOD!" Sparky continued to yell with pleasure as he continued to pump electricity through Tate's body and electrocuting him. The electricity kept coming back to Sparky, much to his odd delight. "OH, YEAH! COLE, YOU WOULD JUST REALLY ENJOY THIS!" Sparky continued to yell with delight. Cole got up and looked at Leroy, who was just getting up. Cole grabbed Leroy by the ears and started doing what Sparky was doing with Tate, to Leroy. "OH, MY GOD! THIS FEELS GOOD! OH YEAH, THAT'S JUST DELISCIOUS! OH, MY GOD, THIS JUST FEELS AMAZING!" Cole continued to yell with pleasure. Everyone watched the man who got his electric powers from a bomb explosion, and the alien who got his all because the scientist who created him thought they would be fitting powers, as they continued to do the most gruesome thing they would do in their lives.

(OK, I'm done creeping you all out, now, to the fight scene.)Cole dropped a steaming Leroy to the ground, and Sparky's thin, electric tail turned back into his legs as he dropped a steaming Alden Tate to the ground. "Well, that was rather disturbing." New Goblin joked, as he punched Green Goblin across the face. The two Goblins jumped onto their gliders and began shooting at each other as they flew around the ship. Black Cat jumped up to Captain Hook, and began striking him. Hook occasionally managed to dodge a blow, or block one with his sword. Albert Wesker teleported down to Leon Kennedy. "Fancy seeing you here, Kennedy." Wesker said, grinning. "Yeah, you fancy getting shot too?" Leon joked, as he took out two of his guns and started shooting at Wesker, who took out his gun and started shooting at Leon as he teleported around him.

"Hey, um, can someone help me out here?" Peter Pan asked, as he was still tied to an anchor on the plank. "Oh, sorry, lad." Reepicheep said, as he quickly left his fight with Captain Hook and swung down to Peter and cut him from the rope holding him to the anchor. "Hey, Hook!" Peter yelled at Hook, as he flew up to him and cut him across the face. Peter went up to all the Lost Boys, who were still tied to the mast, and cut them free. "Scurvy brat!" Captain Hook yelled, as he began having a swordfight with Peter Pan.

Eventually, the three villains were defeated, as they were outnumbered, and they all lay flat on the ground. Batman went up to Albert Wesker and picked him up by the shirt collar, and dangled him over the water. A passing crocodile jumped out of the water, and waited for Batman to drop Wesker into his awaiting jaws. "Now, Wesker, at what time did the worlds begin to merge? I know you know." Batman grunted. "Yes, Batman I do know. But I won't tell you." Wesker said, as he dissapeared. He reappeared only to pick up the fallen Captain Hook, Alden Tate, Leroy, and Green Goblin, and he immediately dissapeared again. "Harry, we're off to Wonderland now." Superman said to Harry Potter. "You guys mind if I come along?" Peter Pan asked. Nobody answered, but seeing as how Peter dissapeared with the others to Wonderland, he took it as a yes.

Freddy Krueger, who was still stuck in Narnia with his team as well as Lex Luthor, quietly snuck up to the top of the castle in Aslan's country. He found a closed door, and he knew Aslan was sleeping on the other side. Freddy closed his eyes, and when he awoke, he was in Aslan's dream.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter7:Freddy vs Aslan

Chapter 7: Freddy vs. Aslan

Freddy Krueger was now in Aslan's dream. He figured that when he killed Aslan, any way that would lead them out of Narnia would be open again. He looked around, he was in a dark room with tall shadows, but he could not find Aslan anywhere. Freddy turned around, and only just managed to dodge Aslan lunging at him. Freddy and Aslan glared at each other. "You do realize we are in a dream, and the rules of reality do not apply." Aslan said, as part of the wall turned into a box that trapped Freddy. Suddenly, the top of the box opened like a door, and Freddy walked onto the wall like Spider-Man. "Yeah, I know." Freddy joked.

Suddenly, the wall Freddy was standing on turned into quicksand, and he began sinking. Freddy immediately thought himself a portal gun similar to Chell's, and he replaced the quicksand with a portal that took him right in front of Aslan. Aslan scratched Freddy across the face, and Freddy did the same to Aslan. Freddy wiped blood off of his mouth and made himself disappear. Aslan looked around but couldn't see where Freddy had reappeared at. He looked in front of him and saw Lucy, Edmund, Peter, Susan, and Eustace.

"Aslan, what is it you're looking for?" Lucy asked. Aslan processed the thought of seeing the children again. "How do I know you're not a hellish delusion of Krueger's?" Aslan asked. "What are you talking about?" Peter asked. Aslan smiled and decided it was in his own head and he managed to force Freddy Krueger out. He slowly walked closer to the five children. When he got close enough though, they turned into Ramilo, Venom, Kessler, Mewtwo, and Lex Luthor. The five villains began shooting and beating Aslan repeatedly. Eventually, when Aslan was all bruised and bleeding, the four villains disappeared and Freddy Krueger appeared in their place.

Freddy slowly walked toward the beaten Aslan, quietly laughing to himself as he did. Freddy picked up Aslan by the throat and held him high in the air. "Now, Aslan. If you want to wake up no worse than you are now, open all the damn portals that go out of here. The gate in England, the Wardrobe in England, the Train Station in England, the Painting in England...Are there any portals not in England?" Freddy asked. "I haven't...created any." Aslan choked. "Say, is the Train Station that goes to the train to Harry Potter's school, Hog Zits, or whatever, the same one where one of the portals here is?" Freddy asked calmly. "No." Aslan choked. "Oh, that blows, that would've been rather helpful. Anyways, open the portals, and I won't rip your head off and shove it up your-" Freddy began, but was interrupted by a voice behind him. "Hey, Freddy." The voice said. Freddy turned around and saw Sasha standing behind him.

"The hell are you doing here? Hasn't Luthor told you to do something else?" Freddy asked, still choking Aslan. "I knew Luthor was stuck here, anyone would, given he never came back to our HQ." Sasha answered. "So, you just came to get him out and kill me in the process?" Freddy asked. "No, I didn't." Sasha replied, and she began making out with Freddy. Freddy dropped Aslan onto the floor with a loud crack, as he continued to make out with Sasha. When they were done, he saw that he was in a boiler room. "Well, that was helpful." Freddy said. "So, how is my army going to get out?" Freddy asked. "Aslan opened all the portals, I'm sure. They'll all be out in a few seconds. But I wanted to show you something." Sasha replied, as she pointed up to an air vent, where two men were talking; one wore a top hat and carried a cane, and his shadow appeared to be alive, and the other wore a red suit, with a tall red hat and a purple cape.

"So, Facilier, any news on these armies you've discovered?" The first man asked the second, who was Dr. Facilier. "Yes, Bison, they are the only ones who will be a massive bump in our plans." Dr. Facilier said to the first man, who was M. Bison. "Well, it would be easier to kill them if the worlds' merging would hurry up a little and get our world closer to theirs." Bison suggested. "1st of all, my friends tell me that if we wait too long, the worlds would just blow up before we even realize we have the chance to kill these armies. 2nd, my friends also tell me that their world is now close enough to ours for them to pick them up from their own world..." Facilier began, as small marionettes of Superman, Spider-Man, Batman, and Cole MacGrath appeared in his hands. "And drop them right here." He finished, as he threw the marionettes on the ground and they turned into large puppets. "Very impressive. Then it's decided. Tell your 'friends' to bring these armies here, but one at a time. If we bring all of these armies here at once, it could speed up the merging to an inevitable speed." Bison replied. "Alright then. Friends!" Facilier called, turning around. A large array of demonic looking shadows appeared on the wall before him. "Bring one of the armies here, like you said." Facilier ordered. The shadows immediately disappeared in a swirling vortex.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter8:I couldn't think up a name

Chapter 7: I couldn't think up a name...

Dr. Facilier had just sent his Friends on the Other Side to capture Superman's army for M. Bison. Immediately when he did, a man with spiky orange hair, a light blue cape, and a black and white costume with a big, white 'S' on it came into the room. "M. Bison, I have just received news of another army being formed." The man, whose name was Syndrome, said. "Another one, other than Fox's?" Bison asked. "Yes, sir. I placed a spy camera on one of the members while he was on his way to the first meeting." Syndrome added.

One night ago in Hyrule.

The King was enjoying his dinner one day when Gwonam came in with some disturbing news. "Your majesty, time and space are getting screwed up." The King was shocked. "Send for everyone.

PRESENT TIME.

The King slurped from his goblet before addressing his army "mah boys peace is what all true Kings strive for and peace in time/space is what's needed" the King said to his army which consisted of Robotnik, Ganon, Hotel Mario, Gay Luigi, Mama Luigi, Weegee, The Baker, Mayor Kravendish, Link, M. Bison's crazy identical twin brother also named Bison, Frollo, Gaston, LeFou, Dr. Rabbit, Zelda, Impa, Fara, Bowser, Scratch, Grounder, Super Mario World Mario (SMWM for short), Yoshi, Scatman, Rick Astley, Winnie the Pooh plus his friends, Roy Batty, Tajomaru, Robin Hood, Little John, Duke Onkled, The Fisherman, the immature incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog and Gwonam. "Time and space is collapsing and so we must go and save Hyrule from certain doom." Robotnik yelled "I SHOULD BE IN CHARGE." "Enough" the King growled "try to over throw me and you'll have to scrub all the floors in Hyrule and then we shall talk of mercy." Robotnik smartly stayed silent. "Now mah boys any questions?" Morshu raised his hand. "You want bombs?" "No I want dinner." "Dinner you want it?' "Yes." "It's your's my friend as long as you have enough rupees." "Great now then tomorrow we will go and kill our main obstacle…Lex Luthor."

NOW, BACK TO WHERE WE ORIGINALLY WERE:

"It was a most bizarre team." Syndrome added. "They shouldn't be of any immediate threat to us, though." He finished. "Yes, well, there is one that is. Dr. Facilier, however, has that army covered." Bison replied. "It should take a while, though. This army is constantly hopping in and out of worlds. It was easier trying to catch those two frogs." Facilier said. "You once had a plan to kill frogs?" Syndrome asked. "It's more complicated than you think, Syndrome." Facilier replied. "What, were you planning to infect the world with bugs?" Syndrome joked. "No, my Friends on the Other Side were hungry for some souls, so I got the blood of this prince guy, turned him into a frog, used the blood to turn someone else into the prince so he could marry some rich person, I'd kill the rich person, and then I'd take the money and rule over everything and I could feed my friends some souls." Facilier explained. "Did it work?" Syndrome asked. "No, my friends dragged me into an alternate version of hell, and since the worlds are merging I managed to get out." Facilier explained. "Hm. Well, I trapped all who oppose me in a cell on an island and then used a giant robot and pretend to beat it so everyone would look up to me and in the end I fell into a jet turbine and died, and now I'm back just like you." Syndrome replied. Facilier groaned at the awesomeness of Syndrome's plan. "Shadow, slap him." Facilier said to his shadow, who slapped Syndrome across the face. "What the f-" Syndrome began to say, but he was interrupted by me cutting to Superman's army.

Superman and his army immediately appeared in a forest with multiple signs that read things like 'This Way', 'Over There', and 'Somewhere Else.' "I suppose you're here to stop a few of those brutes who arrived earlier." A voice said. Everyone looked up and saw the Cheshire Cat, sitting in a tree with a large grin on his face. "Yeah. You seem rather cheerful about it." David noted. "Well, I'm mad, you see." Cheshire Cat replied. "Yeah, everyone's mad here. One of my enemies keeps reminding me." Batman said, referencing one of his villains who was modeled after the Mad Hatter. "Whereabouts are they?" Captain America asked. "You will find them at the Queen of Hearts' castle, which is that way." The Cheshire Cat pointed one way with his tail. "This way, or some other way." He finished, pointing at the sky and the ground with his feet before slowly disappearing. "Damn cat." Lucario whispered. He closed his eyes, and the plump, black strands on the back of his head (which I assume is his hair.) stuck out sideways. "Follow me." Lucario said, through telepathy. Everyone followed Lucario, until he opened his eyes in front of a large castle.

"I REFUSE! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The Queen of Hearts yelled. Dr. Octopus, The Joker, Invader ZIM, Shredder, and Whiplash had simply asked the Queen of Hearts to join their army...After having broken in first. "Alright, alright. You can just quietly say 'No thank you, I would not like to join your team.'" Shredder joked. "Now, we'll just be leaving to go recruit someone from in The Neverending Sto-" ZIM began to say, but he just barely dodged a bullet being fired at him, and it instead hit one of the live cards in the room. ZIM looked ahead and saw Woody holding a smoking Tommy Gun, with the rest of Superman's army behind him. "What the hell, inferior human! You almost damaged my skeletal system!" ZIM joked. "Two-syllable words, please, for the mentally challenged men in this room." Woody joked. "And women." The Queen of Hearts added. "You're a woman? I could never tell, you look more like that green guy with one eye that Stitch knows." Spider-Man joked. "You mean that guy whose "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The Queen yelled. All the cards and the five villains charged at the massive army of protagonists.

"Bit strange of you to be working for Lex Luthor, Shredder." Leonardo joked, as he ran up to his old nemesis; Shredder, and began slashing at him with his two swords. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Shredder replied, ducking Leonardo's swords. Leonardo turned around to kick Shredder, who grabbed his leg and tossed him into Deadpool, knocking them both to the ground. "Son of a-" Deadpool said, sitting up and shooting Shredder in the crotch. "Was that really necessary?" Leonardo asked, as he and Deadpool got up. "No, that's why I did it." Deadpool joked, as he teleported away from two charging cards who then crashed into each other. Stitch jumped on ZIM's back. "Remember when you were in court with Phoenix Wright?" Stitch asked. "Yes, why?" ZIM asked, struggling to get Stitch off of him. Stitch tried to fit ZIM's head into his mouth. "OMIGODOMIGODOMI-" ZIM yelled, as his back sprouted four long, robotic legs that grabbed all of Stitch's limbs, and held him upside-down in front of him. ZIM took out a .22 calibur pistol and pointed it at Stitch. "Hey, I'm having more Deja Vu, I one did this with Doc Ock." Stitch joked, as he brought out his two extra arms and punched ZIM twice across the face, and he released Stitch's arms and legs. Stitch grabbed one of ZIM's robotic legs and tossed him into a few of the cards. Iron Man and Buzz Lightyear flew above Whiplash, who looked up at them. "Ah, two of my old opponents." Whiplash said in his russian accent. He threw one of his whips up at Iron Man, who dodged it. Whiplash threw his other whip up at Buzz, and it pinned his arms and electrocuted him. "Hey, you know it's not nice to electrocute people!" Iron Man joked, as he shot Whiplash with a repulsor, knocking him into the wall. Whiplash stood up and pinned both Iron Man and Buzz with his whips and began electrocuting them. Cole MacGrath came up behind Whiplash and grabbed his head. "You wanna know how that feels?" Cole joked, as he electrocuted Whiplash, causing him to let go of Buzz and Iron Man and fall to the ground unconscious. "Feels like crap, doesn't it?" Cole joked. Black Cat, Spider-Man, and Lucario all started running along Dr. Octopus' long, metal arms. One of the arms grabbed Lucario's foot and held him upside-down. "Wow, Doc, you just screwed yourself." Spider-Man joked, as Lucario took out his long, blue, bone-shaped sword and cut off the arm holding his leg. Lucario picked up the severed piece of the arm and threw it into Doc Ock's face, knocking him down. "Idiots, I still have three arms-" Octopus began to say, but Spider-Man held Octopus' arms in place so Lucario could cut them off. "-Left." Octopus abrubtly finished. Lucario and Spider-Man began to walk away. "Isn't he still conscious?" Spider-Man asked. "...Oh, you're right." Lucario joked, as he and Spider-Man both turned around and punched Dr. Octopus right in the flippin' face. Batman came up to his old enemy; The Joker, who took out a machine gun and started laughing maniacally whilst shooting at Batman. The Joker noticed that Batman had disappeared, and he looked all around and couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly, Joker found himself being held upside-down by a long rope. He looked up and saw Batman sitting on a gargoyle that the rope was tied to. "Of course you'd do that. I should've known." The Joker said, as Batman jumped back down into the fight. Woody had pinned down a deck of the cards. "Hey, Marty." Woody called to Marty McFly, who managed to use basic fighting against the cards. "What is it, Woody?" Marty asked. "Pick a card, any card." Woody joked. Marty crouched down and looked at one of the cards faces; 2 of Spades. "Is this your card?" Woody asked, holding up another cards face. "No." Marty answered. Woody took out his gun and shot the card in the head. Woody and Marty did this to all the cards.

Eventually, everyone was uncoscious. "You might want to lock these guys up." Allan Quatermaine said to the Queen of Hearts, as he and the rest of Superman's army left. "So, now we just have to look for the members of Luthor's army that disappeared from Oz and Neverland." Superman said. Immediately after he said that several demonic shadows came out and engulfed each of them.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter9:Things Get Confusing

Chapter 9: Things Get Confusing

Sasha and Freddy Krueger watched through a vent as M. Bison, Dr. Facilier, and Syndrome all left the room where they were being spied on by the two formers. Freddy and Sasha walked away from the vent. "So, now there's these three other armies, one is led by this Fox guy, the other is led by this guy called Bison. He has these two assistants; Syndrome and Facilier, one of them has sent a bunch of shadows to kidnap Superman and his army to kill them here. You have the hots for me, got me and my army, who is God knows where, out of Narnia, and now you've taken me to this other place...Where the hell are we?" Freddy rambled through all the information he had just learned, and turning to Sasha. "This is another group of merging worlds. Apparently, the events of the war here are parallel to the ones in our group of merging worlds. I brought you here because we have to help Superman, Cole, and their army in finding out when the worlds started merging and going back in time to prevent it from happening." Sasha explained. "You know, if I wanted to stop the worlds from blowing up I'd probably have broken into Luthor's house, interrogated him for the date, stolen one of Brown's time machine's, and gone back and prevented it." Freddy protested. "BECAUSE...You won't get to kill the guys at Elm Street anymore." Sasha answered. Freddy remained silent for a while. "Damn, I'm an idiot...Alright, we'll help them. Hopefully those shadows have brought Superman here." Freddy replied. "I feel like I'm in 'Inception." Sasha said, looking at the ceiling. "You get used to it after a while. I have to be in Inception all the time." Freddy joked. Sasha stared at him for a while. "Oh, I get it." Sasha said.

"My minions it has became clear that this Universe has been flown into chaos and because of this we can conquer it easily" M. Bison, with Syndrome and Dr. Facilier, said hovering be fore his army which consisted of BLU and RED team, Tinsel Nanaja, Ultimate Arcade, Wisp, Gallows, the Piranha Brothers, Oliver Haddo, Lord Blackwater, Frank Fontaine, Palpatine, Boba Fett, The Conquistador, Vayne Carudas Solidor, Godzilla, Wario, Dr. Ox, Fu Manchu, Johnny Royale, The Lance, the Junkman, Stubbs the Zombie, The French Taunter, Catbert, Hazel & Cha Cha, the possible clone of John F. Kennedy, Eric Cartman, Red Mist, Count Olaf, Arvin Sloane, Dr. Calico, The Millennium Earl, Shocker, Leatherface, Michael Myers, Ultimate Toad, Megatron, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, The Big Cheese, Fat Bstard, The Jigsaw Killer, Barracuda, The Russian, The Red baron, Adrian Veidt, Mack the Knife, The Mad Hatter (Batman rouge), Bane, Killer Croc, Heather, Alejandro, the Rhino, Msyterio, Underminer, Bomb Voyage, Waluigi, Penguin, Cheetah, Giganta, The Monarch, The Sovereign, Dr. Girlfriend, Gorilla Grodd, Light Yagami, the Creature from the Black Lagoon, Firefly, The Crazy Gang, Toymaker, Grimmly Feendish, Ezra Creech, The Builder, Gogra, The Iron Warrior, Jimmy Bond, Harry Lime, Iron Jaw, Doctor Bong, Chris MacLean & Chef Hatchet and The Evil Midnight Bomber what Bombs at Midnight.)"If we work quickly we shall secure this entire spot and-""Yo boss man" the BLU Scout yelled "how do you know we won't die too?"  
"What?"  
"If time and space is collapsing and if you work for some dude from another Universe why don't we just leave?" "Because in this chaos we can easily take over this Universe but do not fear as a safety measure you shall be implanted with computer chips that shall teleport you out if the Universe begins to collapse permanently but you only get them if you sign up with me and if you don't you will all die anyways so what's it going to be?" The scout and the others remained silent for a few minutes before Wisp spoke up. "Wisp would like to know where the chips are?" "Here" Bison said pressing a remote.  
Part of the wall In his office gave away and revealed a row of automatic installment units all primed and ready for Wisp and all the others got up and walked towards the machines, and they each took a chip and put in in their pockets...

...Just before Facilier's friends on the other side appeared, with the half-beaten Superman's army, all on their knees. Superman looked up, and saw M. Bison. "Who the hell are you?" Superman panted. "He's M. Bison." Iron Man explained. "Me, Cap, Spidey, and Wolverine all fought him once. We also had to team up with some other people." Iron Man added. "Now, I can see that you're out to stop anyone who would be using the merging of worlds to their advantage. I can't have that." Bison explained. "Great, as if this story didn't have enough antagonists." Deadpool joked. "Men, kill them all." Bison ordered. All of Bison's men charged at Superman's army, who quickly got up and charged back.

Spider-Man came up to Rhino and Mysterio. "Hey, some guys I'm used to owning." Spider-Man joked, as he sweep kicked Mysterio, and then punched Rhino right in the nose. Mysterio summoned a flock of purple bats to attack Spider-Man as he got up. "Rhino, I need you to distract him while I get to higher ground." Mysterio said, as he ran off. "Easy enough." Rhino said, as he grabbed Spider-Man's head and the thrust him to the ground. "You know...I think I'll finally beat you. I think this is it!" Rhino said, grinning, as he prepared to stomp on Spider-Man's face. Spider-Man caught Rhino's foot just before it hit his face. "You do know saying that automatically guarantees that you'll lose, right?" Spider-Man joked, as he lifted up Rhino, spun him around, and then let go of his leg, causing Rhino to fly a ways across the battlefield. Spider-Man's danger sense went off. He looked behind him and saw Mysterio standing on Giganta's shoulder. "Dourm-" Mysterio was about to use his will-weakening spell, but Spider-Man webbed Giganta's ankle and tripped her up, causing her and Mysterio to fall down. "Damn, I'm going to have to call Guiness World Records for 'Greatest Villain Defeat.'" Spider-Man joked, as he began fighting the Underminer. Batman and Wolverine came up to Mad Hatter and Killer Croc. "Would you two like some tea?" Mad Hatter asked, holding out a tea cup. His response was Batman punching him in the face, knocking him out. Killer Croc lifted up his arms to smash Wolverine and Batman. "Heads up." Croc joked. Wolverine dug his claws into Killer Croc's feet, nailing them to the ground. Croc screamed in pain. "Thanks for the warning." Wolverine joked, as Batman jumped up to Croc's face and put two plastique bombs on it. Wolverine and Batman ran away from Croc, as he was knocked out by the explosion of the two bombs. Superman came up behind the flying Firefly and Penguin. He shot both of them with his laser vision, and then froze them with his freeze breath. The ice sculptures of Penguin and Firefly fell to the ground and knocked out Count Olaf and Underminer. Stitch began searching throughout the battlefield until he heard a voice. "I wanna play a game." The voice growled in what sounded like a sore throat. "OK, Monopoly or Clue?" Stitch joked, looking around for the voice's owner. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the scruff of fur on his neck and held up by a man in a dark suit holding a frightening clown puppet; The Jigsaw Killer. "This is a game about who lives and who dies. In this one, you die." Jigsaw growled, as he took out a knife and held it to Stitch's throat. "Hm, seems you brought a knife..." Stitch began, as he took out his gun and shot Jigsaw in the face, as he fell to the ground; dropping Stitch. "To a gunfight." Stitch finished. He rubbed the scruff on his neck. "Dammit, that hurt." Stitch whispered. Deadpool came by, shooting at a horde of enemies. "Hey, Deadpool? Is a villain grabbing me by the scruff of fur on my neck going to become a running gag?" Stitch asked. "Yeah. Only because some guy on this website told the writer to do so. Why do you ask?" Deadpool replied. "No reason. Just...IT HURTS!" Stitch grunted, as he elbowed Gorilla Grodd in the face. Felix began backing up Deadpool, who was fighting against Michael Myers and Leatherface. "G'Day, mates. Lovely day to get shot, isn't it?" Felix joked in a British accent, as he shot both of the serial killers in the crotch, followed by Deadpool decapitating both of them with his swords.

M. Bison looked on as his army got the crap beat out of them. He looked up to Godzilla. "Godzilla, blast them all." Bison ordered. Godzilla created a massive blue ball of energy in his mouth and fired it at Superman's army...

Ansem sat upon his throne in the reconstructed Castle with no Name alongside him sat Xemnas, Nabonidus, Dracula, Chernabog, Cthulhu, XANA, Tabuu, Master Xehanort, the Millenium Earl, and the Necromicon Ex Mortis.  
These seven had assembled for one and only one purpose…the complete absolute animation of life.  
"My brethren this Universe has been flown into chaos and in chaos life may now have a chance to end."  
"Indeed" said the cold blooded nightmare, Nabonidus said "but have you thought this plan through?"  
"What do you man?" The Heartlless inquired.  
"There are bound to be heroes that will try to stop us in fact my watchers jut informed me that some are nearing the castle."  
Ansem rose to his full height.  
"Send the troops out, nobody must know we're here."

Brainiac Five weakly rose to his feet as he and the remaining Legionares prepared for what would be their last stand.  
From what he could gather they neared an odd castle which recently appeared In the wake of the time/space displacement but where suddenly attacked by a massive horde of monsters including zombies and vampires.  
Try as they might they severely decimated their ranks with only Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, Shrinking Violet, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Cosmic Boy, Star Boy, and Dream Girl left.  
They were trapped in the control room with no way out and at this moment the door broke open and the wave swarmed in and hope seemed lost.  
Then the wave fell down dead.  
At the broken down door were three people one was a handosome burly looking man with a chainsaw where his right hand should have been and also held a smoking shotgun.  
To his left stood a similar man, with intact appendages, and duel wielding AK-47s. He wore a black and white outfit with a skull and crossbones on it.  
The last one was a thirteen year old girl in a purple superhero outfit that held two 45 caliber handguns.  
The girl looked and them and yelled "are you survivors?"  
Brainiac 5 spoke up "yes."  
"Good" she said "I don't know how long the others can hold those _ back."  
The swearing shocked the others rousing them too their feet but before they could say anything the guy with the chainsaw said "don't worry you'll get used to Hit Girl's swearing but I'd advise leaving…these dorks can't be held back fer long so HURRY."the 14 left and saw other people fighting the monsters before following them off (in case you were curious they were two African American children one with a bo staff and one with duel pistols, a Chinese girl in her early teens, a scantily dressed female magician with top hat, a short teenage boy who resembled a humanoid cat that was clubbing monsters with a piece of pipe, a teenage boy who seemed to command a miniaturized army, and a young boy who wielded an oversized key.)  
They hurried to what seemed to be the entrance to a spaceship and blasted off from the swarmed freighter. "Did you remember the nuke?" came a voice from the front, obviously the pilot.  
"Yeah" said the boy who fought with a bo staff "June put it right where you told her to and if my calculations are correct it should be going off in three two one." Behind them the Legion's former cruiser blew up in a spectacular explosion. "Who the Hell are you guys? Lightning Lad demanded. The pilot looked back and revealed himself to be a humanoid fox "my name is Fox McCloud…and you've been drafted into the fight to save the Universe."

"My soldiers I'd like to commend you on the job you did out here even if we came too late" Fox said to his army which consisted of Starfox team, Juniper Lee, Jake Long, Penny, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, L, The Incredibles, Balthier, Fran, Lightning, Snow Villiers, Sazh Katzroy, Sora, Mace, Lilith, Whip, Namah, Ash Williams, Van Helsing, Huey Freeman, Vaan, Riku, Kairi, The Punisher, Kick-Ass, Ryu, Camy, Chun-Li, the Baudelaire Orphans, The Umbrella Academy, The A-Team, Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, Kyle, The League of Extraordinary gentlemen (comic version), Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Igrath, Scinter, The Indigo Twins, Grunn, Snoopy, Woodstock, Edmond Blackadder II, Baldrick II, Mike, Rick, Vyvyan, Neil, Vixen, The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Samus, Max Guevara, Ginger Fitzgerald, The Watchmen (minus Veidt and Doctor Manhattan), Hit Girl, Riley Freeman, the Teen Titans, Bast, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, Brainiac 5, Shrinking Violet, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Cosmic Boy, Star Boy, Dream Girl, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sari Sumdac, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dilbert, Dogbert, the Total Drama contestants (minus heather and Alejandro) Billy the Cat, Katie the Cat, General Jumbo, Bad Penny, Danny Doom, James Bond, Goku, The Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, The Tick and Arthur. "Sadly though the enemy is in larger number then we previously though…but fear not I've gained knowledge of what seem to be manufacturing plants for these beasts and so in two we're mobilizing to stop them…now are there any questions?"  
Huey raised his hand. "Yes Huey?" "How well guarded are these factories?" "Pretty well way do you ask? "Because I think that if we split up we'd be able to get rid of their plants much faster…and we could also solve our problem of not having enough strength to fight the enemy."  
"How?"  
"I've been searching the Universe using Slippy's scanner and found out of the existence of an Army that should help us…

...and Superman is leading it."

...To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter10:The Ultimate Alliance

Chapter 10: The Ultimate Alliance

Superman cringed as Godzilla's beam engulfed him. It felt like sitting full-body in a pit of lava. He looked out through his strained, bleeding eyes and saw Batman's costume singing as his body started to smoke. He saw Spider-Man, having fallen backwards, and the eyes on his mask having grown to cover his full face so he looked incredibly frightened. He saw Captain Olimar fall to the ground. He saw Sheriff Woody drop his guns and collapse. He saw Peter Pan fall from the sky. He saw the Scarecrow roll across the floor like a leaf. Superman saw every last one of his allies fall to Godzilla, until he himself fell unconscious, and Godzilla ceased fire.

M. Bison strolled along the battlefield of his fallen enemies. It was easier than he had fought. He had now planned a full strategy; to find the rest of the armies, tire them out fighting his own army, and then have Godzilla incinerate them. He could then take them to his prison facility where he would clone each of them and kill the originals. He and his unstoppable army would then rule the worlds in their last hours…

"Men, pick these weaklings up." Bison said to Syndrome and Dr. Facilier as he turned away. "Shall we take them to the prison facility?" Syndrome asked. "OF COURSE!" Bison said rather loudly as he turned around to look at Syndrome. "Alright then." Syndrome said after a while, as he used his Zero-Point Energy to pick up a whole half of the army. Facilier had some of his Friends on the Other Side pick up the rest. Godzilla picked up the fallen members of Bison's army and followed Bison, Syndrome, and Facilier to their base, which was a tall skyscraper, most of the bottom floors being prisons.

Back at the flying Great Fox:

Fox was searching for Superman's army on Slippy's scanner. "What are you-a doing-a, Fox?" A voice asked. Fox knew that voice. It was the voice of a man whom he had known since long before The Subspace Emissary. He turned around in his seat and, at the door, he saw a man with a large mustache who wore blue overalls and a red hat and shirt; Mario. "Oh, hey Mario. I'm just looking for the army that Huey told me about." Fox answered. Mario came up and sat in the chair next to him. "Do you really-a think we can-a save all of-a reality?" Mario asked. Fox turned to face Mario, and looked at him in the eyes. "I hope we can. We don't even know what's caused it." Fox replied. "Well-a, I'm sure we can do it. We-a helped stop Tabuu from-a engulfing the world into-a subspace." Mario replied. "Yeah, but that was just our world. We're talking about every world that has, does, and ever will exist." Fox replied. "Well-a, this a-time we have help from-a even more people than the army we assembled for-a the Subspace Emissary." Mario reassured him. "Well, you're right. There are those three children with extraordinary qualities." Fox said, referencing the Baudelaire Orphans. "Yes. And-a that man in-a the red suit with-a super strength and-a that guy who calls himself Kick-Ass." Mario replied. "You're right, Mario. I think the odds are better than with the Subspace Emissary. And we're about to get a whole lot more reinforcements." Fox said, as he got up and looked at his monitor. He looked shocked as he leaned on the screen. "What-a is it, Fox?" Mario asked. "I've found Superman's Army, but Bison's taken him to his prison facility. We're going to have to break them out." Fox said, as he took two guns out of a drawer. "Well-a, no one said it-a would be easy." Mario said as he snapped his fingers, causing a small amount of fire to fly through the air.

Batman slowly opened his eyes. He got up and saw that he and the rest of Superman's Army were trapped in a prison cell. Batman saw Louie and Captain Olimar looking through the bars, looking puzzled and deep in thought. He noticed they were looking at a large lever on the far wall. Batman reached for a batarang, but he saw that the belt that he used to hold all his weapons was gone. "They took all our weapons." Olimar said, giving Batman a sideways glance. Batman saw Spider-Man and Stitch sitting on the ceiling. Spider-Man and Stitch looked at Batman and could guess what he was thinking. Spider-Man took his gloves off and his palms had masking tape stuck to them. "I've tried taking it off. It's like trying to rip off a whole lawn at once with your bare hands." Spider-Man said, putting his gloves back on. "And I've tried to break the bars open. Bison must've known that my strength is 3000 times my weight so he made the bars stronger than that." Stitch added. Batman looked around the room, and he noticed that two people were missing. "Where the hell are Lucario and Reepicheep?" Batman asked.

Reepicheep and Lucario were in a room with all the heroes' weapons were as well. They and the weapons were chained to the wall. "Well….This is rather inconvenient….Why are they holding us here again?" Reepicheep asked. "We could easily escape from the cells." Lucario answered. Suddenly, green gas fell from the ceiling, and Lucario and Reepicheep felt weary as it entered their nostrils. Eventually, they fell unconscious, and once they did, the smoke cleared up and Count Olaf, Gorilla Grodd, Wario, and Waluigi entered the room and began examining all the stolen weapons. Waluigi looked at an oversized sword. "DAMN! Hey, any of you guys know what this is?" Waluigi asked his allies, holding up the massive, red sword. "Ah, that would be Rebellion, the sword of the demon hunter, Dante." Grodd answered. "Woah, he uses this to kill demons? Damn, I can't wait to clone him." Waluigi said, putting the sword back. Wario took a look at a cannon-like rifle on the wall. "The hell is this?" Wario asked. "That is the cannon of Mega Man." Grodd answered. "Uh-huh. And these?" Wario asked, pointing to a set of large, futuristic looking pistols. "Those are the Master Chief's weapons." Grodd answered. Count Olaf continued to silently browse the large assortment of weapons, each belonging to one of the people they held imprisoned. He eventually noticed a metal, silver briefcase. He took it off the wall and examined it. "Hey, O, whatcha got there?" Waluigi asked. "Do you realize what we have here? I didn't even know until now. This is what Dominic Cobb uses to get into people's dreams." Olaf explained. "I've heard of him. I thought he had retired." Grodd replied. "Yes, he did. Although I believe that once the worlds started merging, he figured it would be most useful somewhere." Olaf replied. "And just about anyone can use it?" Grodd asked. "Well, I have heard that you have to be very intelligent or imaginative for it to work on you." Olaf answered. Suddenly, Waluigi and Wario were taken out by two large, green fireballs. Grodd and Olaf looked at their unconscious bodies, and then they were taken out by someone picking them up and slamming their faces into the wall. The villains were knocked out by Luigi and Mr. Incredible.

Fox, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kick-Ass, Mina Murray, and Orlando snuck into a hole in the side of Bison's base they had cut out at the third floor. This didn't cause the alarms to go off. "OK, they're here somewhere." Fox said, as he led his small group of people to another area on the floor. Eventually, they found Boba Fett and a Big Daddy guarding a door. Kick-Ass jumped behind Boba Fett and broke his face on one of his batons. Sonic ran into the Big Daddy and threw him out the window. "Excellent work, guys." Fox said, as he began hacking the security code for the door, until Mario came and burned the door down. "Yeah, we could just do that." Fox joked, as he and his team entered the room. The first thing Fox noticed was a familiar face in one of the cells. He had an oval-shaped head, a large nose, eyes that appeared to be closed, and he wore a glass helmet with a long antenna on it. "Fox, lad, over here!" Olimar yelled. Fox smiled as he glimpsed at his old friend, but then he thought 'Oh, yeah, he's trapped.' He also noticed that, in the same cell as Captain Olimar, were several other protagonists, one of which was Superman. "Hello, Captain. We've been looking for you guys." Fox said. "Really? You guys planning on saving all of reality as well?" Olimar asked, as if he and Fox were just having a friendly poker game. Fox went over to a control panel and pushed a few buttons, which caused the bars on the cell to rise into the ceiling. "Yes, I have, actually. There are several more members on the Great Fox, and there's two more—" Fox was interrupted by Mr. Incredible calling him on his communicator. "Fox, we've found Lucario and a mouse with a sword here. They're both out." Mr. Incredible said. "Bring them here, I'll send you the coordinates." Fox said, pressing a button on his GPS.

Mina Harker walked up to Mina Murray. "You seem rather familiar." Harker said. "Fox told me we're alternate versions of each other from different worlds." Murray replied. "I see. Are you also a vampire?" Harker asked. "No. In my world, I lead the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen." Murray replied. Harker waited quietly, as if she had more to say. "That's all." Murray reassured her. "So you're ruddy useless then?" Skinner whispered to Sawyer, imitating Harker. Woody walked up to Kick-Ass. "So, who are you?" Woody asked. "I'm Kick-Ass. Who are you?" Kick-Ass asked. "I'm Sheriff Woody. I don't think you're subtle enough in your name." Woody said sarcastically. Superman walked up to Fox. "You said you've been looking for us?" Superman asked. "Yeah. You see, my army's been fighting M. Bison and his army ever since the worlds started merging. We don't really know how to stop it, but we're just trying to stop Bison from taking advantage of the situation." Fox replied. "You have to go back in time." Marty McFly said, joining the conversation. "Excuse me?" Fox asked. "We're fighting an army led by Lex Luthor, who we've found out probably all the members know which date the worlds started merging. Since Doc Brown and I have actually made time machines, we can just go back immediately when we find out the date and stop it all from happening." Marty explained. "Name's Marty McFly." Marty added, shaking Fox's hand. "Fox. So, where is this time machine?" Fox asked. "Doc's keeping all his time machines at his lab, which no one but he and I know about." Marty answered. "I see. I'll have to talk to this Dr. Brown. Is he here?" Fox asked. "Yeah, he's-" Marty began, but he was interrupted by Mr. Incredible, Lucario, Luigi, and Reepicheep rushing into the room. "Guys. We-a found the room where all your-a weapons are held." Luigi said. "But we should hurry up. Bison's bound to find out about-" Mr. Incredible began, but then Facilier's Friends on the Other Side appeared. One of them was a giant live voodoo doll, not a shadow, with a monstrous face. "OK...That's freakin' messed up." Spider-Man uttered...

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter11:Prison Break

Chapter 11:Prison Break

The giant voodoo doll raised a giant mallet it had to squash Superman's and Fox's Army. Sparky, Felix, Cole MacGrath, and Iron Man all shot at the giant voodoo doll, causing it to singe the giant voodoo doll, and the shadows fled. "You know what I love? When there's a really epic cliffhanger that leads to an anticlimactic conclusion." Deadpool joked. "OK. We found the room where they're hiding all your weapons. It's down here." Lucario said. Everyone followed him, Mr. Incredible, Reepicheep, and Luigi down the hall.

They then arrived at the room with the unconscious bodies of Gorilla Grodd, Waluigi, Count Olaf, and Wario lying on the ground. Everyone found their weapons and retrieved them. "Yeah, well, I still have my palms covered up so I can't shoot any-" Spider-Man began, taking off his gloves, but then Luigi places his hands on the patches covering Spider-Man's hands and burned them away. "Oh...thanks." Spider-Man said, putting his gloves back on. Suddenly, an alarm started to blare, but stopped almost immediately. "Huh...That was...pointless." Sonic said.

Redmond Mann strolled along the room of computers that the members of his RED (Reliable Excavating Demolition) Team were using to hack (Well, the less intelligent ones were helped by a smarter one.) into the security system Syndrome, Dr. Girlfriend, and his own brother; Blutarch Mann, the leader of the BLU (Builders League United) Team, had designed. "Good work, men. We managed to get Fox's Army to Superman's. Now hurry up. We need to get Superman and Fox and their allies out of here ASAP. And make sure you block out all the security cameras." Redmond ordered. "I can't let you do that, Redmond." A voice behind him said. Redmond turned around and saw Blutarch and Dr. Girlfriend standing at the door. "So, you're trying to help Superman and Fox escape?" Dr. Girlfriend asked. "Heh, if I can, and I will, I'm going to get everyone we've imprisoned out of here. And they're going to fix everything!" Redmond replied. "So, you're going to betray M. Bison? Hell, you're lucky he even recruited you into this little army. Too bad you're going to be executed and turned into a Big Daddy if you're lucky." Blutarch angrily replied. Both he and Dr. Girlfriend took out their guns and pointed them at Redmond, who just grinned. "Gentlemen?" Redmond said. The RED Spy and the RED Demoman got up and yanked the guns out of Dr. Girlfriend and Blutarch's hands. Demoman punched Blutarch in the stomach and then in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Now, now, would you hit a woman?" Dr. Girlfriend joked to the Spy. "Oh, yes, excuse me." The RED Spy began. He grabbed Dr. Girlfriend by the hair and slammed her face into the wall twice and then onto the floor, knocking her out. "Such a rude wall." The RED Spy joked. "Such idiots." Redmond said, looking back to the computers his men were hacking. "Sir, we've gotten enough security systems down for Superman and Fox's Armies to escape the base, as well as unlocked one of the doors to a prison room." The RED Engineer said. "Excellent! Alright, we will now go and break out the prisoners in that room and then catch up with Fox and Superman." Redmond ordered. All his men got up and started heading out the door. "Hurry up, men. We don't have much time! The damn universe is at stake!" Redmond yelled as he followed his RED Team. Blutarch tried to get up, his mouth and nose bleeding. "You really think you can save all of reality?" Blutarch asked. Redmond stopped and looked back. "It's worth a shot." Redmond said. "C'Mon, brother. Just stay with us. We could overthrow Bison and rule all of reality. We could even save it, be viewed as saviors, with the world kneeling to us." Blutarch suggested, grinning. "I believe controlling half of our world's governments is enough for now. Besides, I would never trust the whole of reality in your hands." Redmond said. He grinned as he pulled a pistol out of his back pocket and shot Blutarch in both of his knees, causing him to collapse. "I will help save reality, and then I can earn some real respect." Redmond said, as he left the room and ran after his RED Team.

In a room with three prison cells, there was a girl kicking at the bars as if it will actually work. (By the way, that's Yuna from Stitch Anime. Now, based on what I've wrote about it, what do you think will happen to her?) "OK, if Gadget can't pull the bars apart, Rupert can't chew through them, and Jack can't electrocute them, I highly doubt some idiot little girl kicking it will do much better." A man with a gray suit wearing a bandanna who had brown hair; Solid Snake, said. "Doesn't hurt to try." Yuna argued, as she continued to kick at the bars. "Yeah, it does, it hurts our ears as we're trying to think up a much more smarter way out of here." A man with white hair wearing a long red coat; Dante, said. "Well, why not just use your weapons to-" Yuna began, but Snake interrupted her. "Because they stole them because they don't want us to escape." Snake said, annoyed. "Well, that's not very nice." Yuna said. (P.S. She's still kicking the bars.) "Yes, you'd think M-Freakin'-Bison, the damn guy purposely holding us here who wants to rule the world, would be a little more sensitive." Dante said, sarcastically. "Wait, you look familiar. Weren't you on that poorly-executed anime series?" A man who seemed like an average detective but was really half-robot, Inspector Gadget, said, pointing to Yuna. "Go-Go-Gadget Scanner." Gadget said, as a small, red device with a screen popped out of his hand. "Wait, why can't you-" Yuna began to ask, but Gadget interrupted her. "Didn't Snake already flippin' tell you?" Gadget said, as he scanned Yuna with his scanner. "Ah, I see you have two files; one by Peter Parker, and another by...'Idiot Furry.'" Gadget said. "What do they say?" Dante asked. "Well, the Idiot Furry says she 'Is a karate master, has a strong sense for justice, very reliable, and very intelligent.'" Gadget replied. "And Parker?" Dante asked. "He says she 'Useless in both combat and conversation, jumps into danger as if committing suicide, but lives due to the idiot realms of the idiot anime she's in, untrustworthy, and an damn idiot.'" Gadget read out loud. "Yeah, I'm going with Parker on this one." Dante said. "Wait, can I see that." A man in a tuxedo with a thin mustache, Dominic Cobb, said. "Sure, Dom." Gadget said, handing Cobb the scanner. Cobb quickly scanned through it. (By the way, Yuna's finally stopped kicking the bars now, and she's sat down.) "Hm, there are some videos of you in combat...How the hell can you dodge a giant shark punching at you that well?" Cobb asked, outraged. "Let me see that." Dante said. Cobb handed him the scanner. "You're right, you'd have to be Spider-Man or Albert Wesker to dodge that." Dante said. "Hand that over." Snake said. Dante gave him the scanner. "...This is unbelievable. I'm surprised you aren't dead. What were you dropped on your head as an infant. Why are you even here?" Snake yelled at Yuna. Suddenly, Syndrome appeared on a screen. "She's here-For sharpening-knives-" Syndrome said, with the screen glitching up and the screen went blank. "OK, could you guys keep it down?" A man wearing a brown jacket and black hair, Jack (Whom, by the way, is the guy you play as in the first BioShock game.), said, annoyed. "What is it, Jack?" Gadget asked. "There's a hot, half-naked cat-chick in the next cell dancing to the music on her iPod and I'm...trying to enjoy the show." Jack said, grinning. Everyone looked at the next cell, all by herself, where there was a hot, half-naked cat-chick dancing to the music on her iPod; Felicia. Jack, Dante, and Cobb, as well as three men in the third cell (Master Cheif, Mega Man, and Guile.), all watched on longingly as Felicia continued to dance to her iPod. She eventually noticed that everyone was ogling at her, and she took out the headphones. "So, what's your name?" Jack asked. "My name's Felicia. What's yours?" Felicia asked, looking embarrassed. "My name's Jack. How'd you get here?" Jack replied. "I was trying to break out a few prisoners, but I was caught by a giant man in scuba gear." Felicia answered. "Yeah, that was a Big Daddy." Jack replied. "What are they?" Felicia asked. "They're re-animated bodies put in scuba suits. When I first fought them in Rapture, they were protecting Little Sisters; little girls who went around collecting this substance called ADAM from corpses. Although, since Frank Fontaine is working for M. Bison, and Fontaine does have all the info and blueprints and crap on Big Daddies, I guess they're going to use them to enlarge their army and re-animate dead members." Jack explained. "Jack, do you really think she'll be interested by-" Dante began whispering to Jack, but then Felicia spoke. "That visit to that Rapture place must have been scary. I think you'd make a great writer." Felicia said. "Yeah. But enough about me, what kind of stuff do you do?" Jack asked. "Well, me and my friends made a musical. I also made an orphanage called 'Felicity House.'" Felicia replied. "I bet you're great in that musical. I'll have to see it once we get out of here and save all of reality." Jack said grinning. Felicia smiled too. Dante looked dumbfounded that Jack was getting a girlfriend so easily and he wasn't.

"Hey, uh, can I say something?" Mega Man asked. "What is it, mate?" A Narnian Fox in the cell with Gadget, Cobb, Dante, Jack, Snake, and Yuna; Rupert, replied. "Why the hell did they have to put the hot chick in the cell by herself?" Mega Man asked, so Felicia wouldn't hear. "It's a tease." Guile answered. "Exactly. It's one of the most greatest forms of torture to put hot chicks in a cell away from all the men." Master Chief added. Yuna heard the whole thing, from Jack flirting with Felicia to what Master Chief just said. She turned to Rupert. "What am I, chopped liver?" Yuna angrily asked. "I like chopped liver. I like it bleeding and recently killed." Rupert growled as he glared at Yuna. Rupert then turned to a green dinosaur; Yoshi. "Honestly, it's no wonder Bison's keeping her to sharpen knives." Rupert said. "Yoshi." Yoshi blandly replied. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Redmond Mann and the RED Team burst in. Redmond walked over to the control box at the far end of the room,entered the code, and the bars of the cells lifted up, and the prisoners inside them all got out. "Go-Go-Gadget Arms." Gadget said, and his arms extended like snakes and wrapped around Redmond. Snake grabbed Redmond by the throat. The RED Team pointed their guns at Snake. "Why didn't you do that earlier, Gadge?" Mega Man asked. "I tried. The bars are magnetized." Gadget replied. "Easy, men. Lower your weapons." Redmond told the REDs, who obeyed. "We don't need weapons to get out. I suppose you were about to turn us into Big Daddies or whatever." Snake sneered. "Relax, Snake. I'm helping you escape." Redmond choked. "Go-Go-Gadget Lie Detector." Inspector Gadget said, and a small microphone popped out of his hat and pointed it and Redmond's face. "Say that again." Gadget ordered. "I'm helping you to escape." Redmond choked. Gadget stood still for a moment, until he released Redmond and put his lie detector away. "He's telling the truth." Gadget said. Snake put Redmond down. "So, you're betraying Bison?" Master Chief asked. "Yes, I am. And we're all going to join an army to save the universe. But first, I'm sure you'd all like your weapons back." Redmond replied. He led everyone to the door and showed them out.

Redmond and Yuna were about to exit as well. Four men standing in the shadows watched as they ran for the door. "Gee, S, I wonder what you're going to do to Yuna!" One of the men whispered sarcastically. "As do I, A. F." Another man replied, as he quickly jotted down something on a piece of paper. Redmond suddenly stopped and turned around to face Yuna. He took his pistol out of his back pocket and shot Yuna right between the eyes. He then took out a knife and decapitated Yuna. Her severed head rolled toward the door where Cobb, Dante, Gadget, Felicia, Jack, Mega Man, Guile, Snake, and Master Chief were watching. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! GOD, I HATED HER SO DAMN MUCH!" They all yelled. "You're welcome. Now, I'll take you to your weapons." Redmond said, as he put away his pistol and knife. As they all ran towards the weapons room, they all lost complete memory of Yuna. The shadowed man with the paper looked at his work; he had written the paragraph you just read. "C'Mon, guys. Let's get ready for our reveal." The shadowed man said to his mysterious comrades, as they all turned into colored streams that ran into the sky.

Redmond led his RED Team and the escaped prisoners to the room where all the stolen weapons were held. Mega Man got his cannon down and put it on his right arm. Dante got his sword; Rebellion, down, and he also took all his other weapons down from the wall. Solid Snake got down all his weapons and found his cardboard box. Master Chief got all his guns down. Dominic Cobb got down his dream machine and his small jar of sleeping pills. "Thank God Bison hasn't thought of using this on us." Cobb said. "That the gizmo you use for going into people's heads?" Dante asked. "Yes, it is." Cobb answered. "Why do you go into people's dreams again?" Guile asked. "So I can plant ideas into people's minds or find out their deepest secrets. Practically every time I have to go into a dream inside the dream I'm already in." Cobb explained. "And how would you know if you were in a dream or awake?" Mega Man asked. "I'd use this." Conn answered, taking a small top out of his pocket. "And don't bother asking how it works. Only I can understand how it does." Cobb added, as they all left the room. "Now, gentlemen, we have to hurry. Superman and Fox are leading this army, and they'll be leaving soon. So we have to-" Redmond began, until he heard a smashing noise. He turned and saw that the window had smashed, and that Master Chief had jumped out and landed on the ground. "Come on. It's not a long way down!" Master Chief called. Everyone jumped down after him and rushed to where Superman's Army and some of Fox's army were standing outside.

Fox noticed Redmond Mann coming towards them. "You...You're with Bison!" Fox yelled, as he pointed his gun at Redmond. "Relax, Fox, he's on our side now." Dante said, pointing his pistol at Fox in case he didn't listen. Fox had to know if Dante was an imposter or not. "What was your father's name?" Fox asked Dante. "Sparda." Dante answered. Fox lowered his gun, then he stuck out his hand towards Redmond. "Welcome to the resistance." Fox said, as Redmond shook his hand. Mega Man looked back and saw a familiar face. "Zero." Mega Man said. Everyone else looked to where Mega Man was, and there was Zero walking towards them. Behind them were the lawyer Phoenix Wright, the succubus Morrigan Aensland, and the sun goddess in wolf form; Amaterasu. "Well, seems we've hit the jackpot of new recruits." Jack Skellington joked. "Don't get too exited." Zero said. "Why? What's the matter?" Jack Sparrow asked. "Guys. Bring them up here." Phoenix Wright said to someone behind him. From behind the small group of people, Viewtiful Joe and Ken Master came carrying two unconscious bodies...

...The unconscious bodies of Sasha and Freddy Krueger...

...To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter12:Inception on Elm Street

Chapter 12: Inception On Elm Street

Everyone (minus Zero, Morrigan, Phoenix Wright, and Amaterasu, or course.) stared in awe at the unconscious bodies of Freddy Krueger and Sasha that Ken and Viewtiful Joe were carrying. Surprisingly, Dominic Cobb ran up to Freddy Krueger's body. "Where the hell did you find him?" Cobb asked Ken. "They were just out back." Ken answered. Cobb crouched down next to Krueger. "Do you know him?" Orlando asked. "Know him?...He's my rival." Cobb answered. "What?" Viewtiful Joe asked. "You see, a year after I'd retired, I got a call from a friend of mine; Saito, to go into the mind of this cop. He told me that this man; Freddy Krueger, was invading people's dreams, and that the cop was his next target. We both fought in the man's dream until I forced us out. Since then, I've been trying to stop him from invading anyone else's dreams. We even fought in each others dreams sometimes." Cobb explained. "Yeah, um, hate to interrupt, lads, but I'm pretty sure Bison's found out that we're all about to escape so..." Rupert said, sarcastically. "Oh, yes." Fox said. He quickly entered in a code on his communicator and everyone disappeared...

They all reappeared on the Great Fox. "Fox, do you have a medical room that I could use?" Cobb asked. "Yeah, it's down over there." Fox said, pointing to a hallway. Cobb picked up the bodies of Freddy and Sasha and went down the hallway. "Now, Superman, Phoenix, and Mann, I need to talk to you." Fox said. Superman, Redmond Mann, and Phoenix Wright followed him to a small room that was most likely Fox's office. "So, I assume you all know what we're doing." Fox said. "Saving all of reality. I think that's pretty obvious." Superman, Redmond, and Phoenix all said at once. "Right. Now, Superman, you and your army I assume have been handling this situation." Fox said. "Yes. We've been fighting another army led by Lex Luthor." Superman replied. "And I assume they're trying to take advantage of this situation too?" Fox asked. "Of course they are." Superman replied. "And Mr. Mann. You were and the RED Team were with Bison. And now you've just betrayed them?" Fox asked. "Yes, I have. You see, my brother, Blutarch, he and I have been at war for two years now." Mann said. "So you must be the version of Redmond Mann from 1852 then?" Fox replied. "Yes I am...Why, do I live up to now?" Redmond asked. "Yeah, you do. You get a life-extending machine." Fox said. "Blimey...Yes, well, anyway, Blutarch and I have been at war for two years, and when Bison came and we joined him, I had planned from the start to overthrow them. I knew that I could most certainly finally win over my brother and get the land that our father left him to add to mine. I just had to wait for the right moment." Redmond explained. "So you're trying to win your brothers possessions by saving reality?" Fox asked. "Yes, basically. Although if we plan to do anything after this I'll be at your service." Redmond added. "Right. And Phoenix...Why the hell is a lawyer getting wrapped up in all this?" Fox asked. "Hey, I can fight. I once fought ZIM, and, as you can see, I've assembled my own team." Phoenix Wright answered. "I see. And what were you doing at the time?" Fox asked. "Well, my team and I were going to break out some of Bison's prisoners, but then we found Freddy Krueger and Sasha lying on the ground, and we noticed you as well, so we decided you guys might know something about all this." Phoenix explained. Suddenly, Dominic Cobb burst into the room. "Fox, do you have files on everyone here?" Cobb asked. "Yeah, I do." Fox said, as he took out a USB port. "They're all on here." Fox said, handing Cobb the USB port. "Great, thanks." Cobb said, as he left the room.

Jack walked up to Felicia, who was looking out a window. "Hey, Felicia." Jack said. "Hi, Jack." Felicia said. Jack tried to think of a subject to discuss other than 'you want to make out?' "So, now we're in an army to save the universe." Jack said. "Yeah. It's all kind of...sudden, isn't it?" Felicia replied. "Yeah. One minute we're both trying to save it ourselves, then we're held prisoner by M. Bison, and now we're in some kind of group of superheroes from different worlds and time periods." Jack replied. They both seemed nervous talking to each other. "So, how old are you?" Felicia asked. "3." Jack replied. Felicia looked very shocked. "For real?" She asked. "Yeah. It's some kind of hyper-maturing process my dad gave to me. He also made that Rapture city I told you about." Jack answered. "So, you want to go and...look around the ship?" Jack asked. "OK." Felicia replied.

Rupert found Amaterasu sitting in a corner of the ship, trying to sleep. He was very anxious to go up to her, but he finally did. "Hello." Rupert said. "Hello." Amaterasu replied, sitting up. "My name is Rupert. What's yours?" Rupert nervously asked. "I'm Amaterasu...Wait, you can understand me?" Amaterasu asked. "Of course I can? Can't anyone else?" Rupert asked. "No, they can't." Amaterasu answered. "Such a shame. Your voice is such a pleasure to hear." Rupert replied. Amaterasu smiled. "Well, can anyone understand you?" Amaterasu asked. "Yes, everyone can. All the animals in Narnia con converse with anyone." Rupert answered. "Narnia?" Amaterasu asked. "Oh, yes, you must not have heard of it. Well, it's..." Rupert quickly tried to find words to describe Narnia, but he was distracted by his attraction to Amaterasu.

Stitch was lying upside-down on the ceiling. "Exhausted from barely escaping Bison's fortress?" A voice asked. Stitch stood up and saw Spider-Man sitting on the wall. "Yeah, you?" Stitch asked. "A bit...You ever noticed we always get involved with situations affecting worlds beyond our own?" Spider-Man asked. "Yeah. There was the thing with Galactus and Chernabog, the thing with The Master, you with Albert Wesker and Dr. Doom, and now we've got to save every world." Stitch replied. "I guess the world just prefers heroes who are intelligent, clever, funny, and awesome...But you'll suffice too." Spider-Man joked. "Excuse me, Spider-Man?" A voice said. Spider-Man looked down and saw Dominic Cobb. "Yes, Dom?" Spider-Man asked. "I need you to come with me." Cobb replied. Spider-Man jumped off the wall and followed Cobb.

Dominic Cobb and Spider-Man went around the Great Fox, until they also found Phoenix Wright, Sherlock Holmes, The Ghostbusters, Iron Man, L, Viewtiful Joe, Redmond Mann, Batman, Marty McFly, Doc Brown and Peter Pan. Cobb took his twelve recruits to the medical room, where Sasha and Freddy Krueger were strapped to two tables. "You can take off your equipment." Cobb said. The Ghostbusters took off their Proton Packs and Iron Man took off his helmet. "So why have you brought us here, Dom?" Phoenix asked. "Well, you see, I've been examining Krueger and Sasha's states of mind. Unfortunately, they've gone deeper into their subconscious." Cobb explained. "So, in short?" Viewtiful Joe asked. "They've fallen asleep while they were dreaming, and thus entered another dream, perhaps even done so more than once." Cobb explained. "So they've gone so deep into their dreams that we can't get them back from here." Iron Man added. "Exactly. And I've chosen each of you to help me get them back because, after reading your files, I can see that you each use your minds in a unique way, wither in science or in other ways, that is what we'll be needing here." Cobb said, as he got out his Inception Machine and his small jar of sleeping pills. "So, we use your device to get into Krueger and Sasha's dreams, find them, and get them out." L said. "Exactly, L." Cobb replied. "Now, Joe, Peter Pan, and Marty, you will each be designing the levels of dreaming. Usually we'd have to take a few days to design one, but just get a strong idea of a setting and keep it in your heads." Viewtiful Joe, Marty McFly, and Peter Pan all did so. "So, can we hurry up with getting into these people's heads?" Peter Vankman asked. "Almost. I just to remind you all, we'll need to set up a series of 'kicks' that will get each of us, Sasha, and Krueger out of there. But we can only do it from the level before the one they're awake, so we'll set up kicks at each level, so we can all wake up and bring them back with us." Cobb explained. "Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed. "I know, this is heavy." Marty replied. "OK, everyone take one of these wires and put it on your arm." Cobb said, gesturing to the wires in the Inception Machine. Everyone did what Cobb said, as he handed everyone three sleeping pills each...

...Redmond Mann stood in the middle of a raining city street. It seemed normal for the most part, except that it was filled with pirates, Indians, and children dressed as animals. Redmond wanted to run away from this place as it freaked him out, but he got the feeling he was waiting for something. Eventually, a long taxi came up to him, and driving it was Dominic Cobb. Inside were Doc Brown, Egon, Ray, L, and Bruce Wayne. Redmond got in the taxi. "So...Where the hell are we?" Redmond asked. "The first level of dreaming." Cobb answered. "It looks as if this is the one Peter designed." Phoenix suggested. They stopped at a corner where Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes, and Joe were waiting for them. They all got in the taxi as well. "Yeah, um, Dom, what if Freddy sees me without my suit and figures out who I am?" Peter asked. "Then just dream your suit on." Cobb answered. "So I just-?" Peter began, but then he noticed that he was suddenly wearing his Spider-Man costume. Cobb stopped by a street where Peter Pan, Marty McFly, Peter Vankman, and Winston Zeddemore were waiting. They all got in the car. "Peter, what were you thinking when you thought this place up?" Holmes asked Peter Pan. "I was thinking of what it would be like if everyone in Neverland lived on Earth." Peter answered. "OK, now we just need to find Krueger and Sasha." Cobb announced. He saw a sign that read 'Elm St.', and he went down the road it pointed to. He noticed a burning building that everyone just passed by. "What the-I never imagined that." Peter Pan said, as everyone got out the car. "Right, that's Krueger filling the dream with his subconscious. His face is burned, so this must represent how he got burnt." Cobb explained. "So we start looking here." Bruce Wayne said. He and Tony Stark both suddenly appeared in their Batman and Iron Man suits. "HENSHIN-A-GO-GO, BABY!" Joe explained, and, in a burst of red light, he turned into Viewtiful Joe. "Hey, Dom, why is everyone acting so well seeing us and a burning building?" Marty asked. Everyone noticed that the Indians, lost boys, and pirates only just stared at them, taking little to no notice of the burning building. "Is it really a problem right now?" Cobb asked, as they all went into the burning building. They split up and began searching the burning building, until Peter Vankman called out "Hey, guys, you might want to see this!" Everyone came over to where Peter was; next to the sleeping bodies of Freddy Krueger and Sasha. "Great. And we've already got the last kick set up. Now we can get to the next level." Cobb said, as he handed everyone another three sleeping pills each...

...Phoenix Wright found himself sitting on top of a train. He got up and ran along the top of it. He soon found the rest of his teammates. "So, who made this level?" Iron Man asked. "I did. I always liked those scenes in films on the tops of trains." Viewtiful Joe said. "Well, experiencing one can be very stressful. Believe me, I know." Doc replied. "OK, we need to find Krueger and Sasha again. Since they're clearly not here, we'll have to get inside the train." Cobb said. He leaned down the side of the car to open the door, but then he turned around and saw that Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Batman had pulled part of the roof off of the car. Everyone jumped into the car and saw that it was empty. At this moment, Cobb remembered a familiar phrase: 'You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. You know where you hope the train will take you, but you can't quite know for sure.' Cobb remembered this as what his wife, who had committed suicide since she thought her life was a dream, usually said in his head before he got over her death. Of course, Cobb knew that his wife couldn't get to him anymore. Almost immediately after he thought this, he heard a voice behind him. "Hello, Dom." Cobb turned around, and there was his wife; Mal, with a bunch of men in red hoods with machine guns; Reapers. "How the hell did you get here?" Dom yelled, as everyone else got ready to fight. "Weren't you looking for me?" Mal asked. The Reapers all began attacking Cobb's allies. Cobb ran through the ruckus of the battle after Mal. He soon followed her into the washroom where Freddy Krueger's sleeping body was. Cobb took out his pistol and pointed it at Mal. "Alright, where the hell is Sasha?" Cobb threatened. Suddenly, Mal was hit in the face by two boomarangs. Cobb turned around to see that Batman and Viewtiful Joe had thrown them. When Mal fell down, she turned into Sasha. "What the hell was that?" Batman asked. "I don't know. Probably Sasha's subconscious filling in with mine." Cobb replied.

The Ghostbusters were cornered by ten Reapers. "Wait, if these are just projections, maybe our Proton Packs would work on them." Ray suggested. They all dreamt their Proton Packs on and shot the ten Reapers, and they faded away. "Hm. Maybe we could get Dom to join the team and we could double as dream bodyguards." Peter joked. Marty and Doc went up to two Reapers. "I'm afraid I'm not very skilled in physical combat." Doc said. "You don't need skills." Marty replied. One of the Reapers pointed his gun at Marty's head. "Hey, what the hell is that?" Marty asked, pointing behind the Reaper; who looked back. Just as the Reaper was about to look back at Marty, the latter punched him right in the face, knocking him out. "You just need strategy." Marty finished. "I see." Doc said. He walked up to the second Reaper and punched him in the stomach, knocking him back. Phoenix Wright caught the Reaper by the arm and tossed him into another three. "I've never seen you punch that hard, Doc." Phoenix said. "Well, it is a dream." Doc replied, as he punched another Reaper in the face. Redmond Mann and Peter Pan each backed away from the Reaper they were fighting. When they were back-to-back, they turned around, and Redmond shot Peter's Reaper, and Peter stabbed Redmond's Reaper, knocking both of them out. "Quite an effective technique, I must say." Redmond said. "Yeah. We should try to improve it." Peter replied. Sherlock Holmes took out his pistol and pointed it at one of the two reapers walking towards him. The Reaper was about to shoot him, but then L ran from behind Holmes and kicked one of the Reapers in the face. Holmes then shot the other one in the pelvis. "That was actually mildly amusing." L said. "I suppose." Holmes replied. Spider-Man webbed the rest of the Reapers, tossed them into the air, and Iron Man shot them all with his UniBeam. "I just love being cheap, don't you?" Spider-Man joked. "Yeah, it's always fun to be unfair." Iron Man replied. Dominic Cobb, Viewtiful Joe, and Batman then came in carrying the sleeping bodies of Freddy Krueger and Sasha. "OK, now we can get to the third and hopefully last level." Cobb said. "Just one thing, why do we have to find the bodies anyway? Can't we just fall asleep immediately and go to the next level?" Redmond asked. "Because we need to know if they're asleep or not, and we have to make sure that we have all the kicks set up at the right place. Which reminds me, Iron Man, could you blast away part of the earth in front of the train?" Cobb asked. "Sure. Excuse me." Iron Man replied. He leaned out the window and blasted away a large hole in the ground. "OK, there's the next kick, and now..." Cobb said, as he gave everyone some more sleeping pills...

...Everyone woke up in front of the clock tower of Hill Valley. Of course, this clock was more like a combination of the clocks from 1885, 1931, 1955, 1985, and 2015. "Marty, what were you thinking when you made this dream?" Spider-Man asked. "I was thinking of a combination of different time periods of Hill Valley." Marty answered, as everyone got up. Cobb looked to the right, and saw Sasha and Freddy Krueger coming towards them. "Finally, we found you. You guys need to come with us!" Cobb said. "Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here, Dom!" Freddy said, as he walked to slash Cobb across the face with his clawed glove, but Cobb grabbed his arm. "Krueger, this is serious! The fate of the worlds is at stake, and we need to ask you some things!" Cobb ordered. "Freddy, it's them. They're with the army I told you about." Sasha said. Freddy pulled his arm back. "Alright. Now, how do we wake up?" Freddy asked. "We've set up kicks that will be going off soon." Cobb replied. Sasha looked nervous for a while, before she said to Cobb "Dom, there's something I need to tell you." "What is it, Sasha?" Dom asked. "...I'm your wife." Sasha answered. Cobb looked dumbfounded. "What?" He asked. "When I fell off that building, I woke up and thought I was in reality again. I landed on a cloth roof and it broke my fall a little. I was still hurt pretty bad, and I fled to Empire City. Then there was this explosion and I got mind-invading powers and became...this." Sasha replied, gesturing to her disgusting, dripping body. Everyone stared at her for a long while. "WHAT THE HELL?" They all yelled. Egon suddenly widened his eyes in realization. "Um, guys, hate to interrupt the twist in the plot, but I think the kicks might be going off-" He began...

...And then everyone was suddenly falling off a cliff on a train...

...And then everyone was falling off a burning building...

...Spider-Man found himself suddenly waking up in a chair in the medical room of the Great Fox. "Could somebody please get me out of this damn thing!" Freddy yelled. Spider-Man looked around. He was confused wither or not he was still dreaming. He saw Dominic Cobb watch his top spin on the table, and then it stopped, and he picked it up and put it in his pocket. "We did it." Cobb said. Batman leaned over Freddy Krueger. "Now, Krueger, you're going to tell me everything you know." Batman ordered. Freddy told Batman everything from his fight with Aslan to making him and Sasha sleepwalk as they walked through Bison's base. "And did you find anything important that we should know about?" Batman asked. "Well, I did hear about this guy called Fontaine turning dead people into these guys in scuba suits. Called 'em 'Big Daddies.'" Freddy answered. Afterwards, Fox came in the room. "Hey, guys, we just crossed to another one of the merging worlds. We're about to teleport down." Fox said. "So what's down there?" Spider-Man asked. "Well, there's Turkish versions of Captain America and some guy named Santo..." Fox began...

..."As well as an evil, Turkish version of you, Spider-Man."

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter13:3 Dev Adam

Chapter 13:  
3 Dev Adam

"What…..The…..Hell?" Spider-Man said after Fox told him there was an evil Turkish version of himself in one of the merged worlds they were about to enter. "No joke. He leads this criminal army called the 'Spider's Gang.'" Fox answered. "So, are we going to go down there or what?" Peter Vankman asked. "Of course." Fox said, as everyone followed him out the door. Fox then turned back and saw Dominic Cobb still leaning over Sasha on the table, with Freddy Krueger on the table next to her. "What the hell are you looking at?" Freddy angrily asked, looking over at Fox. "Go on, Fox. I'll catch up." Cobb said. Fox then went out the door. "Mal…" Cobb said to Sasha. "Yes, Dom." Sasha replied. Cobb tried to think of words to start with. "I've heard about you, or Sasha, and Cole MacGrath and this thing called the Ray Sphere in this place called Empire City, but…..How could you even survive that fall and wind up in all that." Cobb said. "Well, I didn't really land on a shop roof. I just couldn't remember it as well when I told you that. Really I was caught by a man in a grey cloak who had a metal arm and chest. He told me to fake my death and to flee to Empire City later. I did, and I wound up turning into….this." Sasha replied, looking down at her body. Cobb didn't know how to respond. "Hey, Dom, don't you have a Turkish Spider-Man to go fight?" Freddy Krueger asked. "Yes, I do." Cobb said, as he walked out the door. Freddy stared open-mouthed at the door. "SON OF A—" Freddy began to yell, but he was interrupted by me cutting to Dominic Cobb, Fox, and the other protagonists going down to this 'Turkish Universe.'….OK, it's the setting of that 3 Dev Adam film, it even says in the title of this chapter.

Dominic Cobb met up with the rest of his teammates who were getting ready to teleport down to the 3 Dev Adam world. Redmond Mann was addressing the RED Team. "Now, Spy, Medic, and Sniper will stay behind to make sure Freddy Krueger and Sasha…or Mal Cobb, don't escape." Mann said. "Yes, sir." Spy said, as he and the Sniper and Medic went to the medical room, where Sasha and Freddy Krueger were still chained to the two tables. "Alright, it might take a while to get down there, just try not to think of what you last ate." Fox said, and he was about to push the button that activated the teleporter. "Hey, Fox, where are three quarters of your guys?" Dante asked. "I've sent them to do some errands." Fox said. "And by 'errands' you mean 'to beat the crap out of Bison or Luthor' right?" Dante replied. "Yes, exactly, Dante." Fox replied. (And in case you're wondering, the only people Fox has that he didn't send on missions are the Star Fox Team, Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog, L, Rhino, Bolt, Penny, and Mittens.) Fox then pushed the teleport button and everyone vanished….

….And everyone appeared at a cliff with grass and some sand. "So, where's this evil, Turkish me, Fox?" Spider-Man asked. "Who the hell are you?" A rather comical villain-style voice said from behind everyone asked. They all turned around. There, with three gangsters with him, was a man in a green suit who had a full-face red mask with giant eye holes. He also carried a gun and a cigarette case. "Who the hell are you?" Superman asked. "I'm Spider-Man. What's it to you?" Turkish Spider-Man answered. "You're….supposed to be…." Spider-Man said. After a while, Louie and Sparky burst out laughing. "He….He looks like he's sitting on the can." Louie burst out. Turkish Spider-Man glared through his eyeholes. He took out his gun and shot Sparky, but it didn't even leave a scratch. Louie and Sparky quickly stopped laughing. "Sorry, it's just…..You're not Spider-Man." Sparky said. "I'm Spider-Man in every meaning of the word." Turkish Spider-Man angrily said. "No, no, that would be me. The incredibly smart wisecracker you're currently looking at." Spider-Man said, gesturing to himself. Turkish Spider-Man thought for a while. "I see! You're an alternate version of me from another world." Turkish Spider-Man said, taking a smoke. "How would you know that?" Superman asked. "The worlds are merging, isn't it obvious?" Turkish Spider-Man asked, gesturing to the bottom of the cliff, where what looked like a normal Turkish village had items and places from other worlds; a warp pipe and the Café 80's just to name a few. "I'm guessing this means we're running out of time." Inspector Gadget suggested. "Yes, I believe we are." Donatello replied. "Why do we even need to come down to all these worlds, again?" Mega Man asked. "We're getting more reinforcements to fight M. Bison." Zero answered. They all looked back at Turkish Spider-Man, whom they saw was now fighting someone who looked a lot like Captain America and a wrestler in a white mask.

Turkish Spider-Man knocked the wrestler and the alternate Captain America down, and he and his gangsters jumped off the cliff. The gangsters broke their legs on impact, but Turkish Spider-Man did a somersault when he landed and immediately started running off again. The alternate version of Captain America went up to the Captain America you're more familiar with. "So, I'm guessing you're an alternate version of me." Turkish Captain America said. "Yes, I am. And—"Captain America began, but then he saw the wrestler; Santo, holding Spider-Man by the collar of his suit, and holding Stitch and Lucario upside-down by the leg. "Santo, what the hell are you doing?" Turkish Captain America asked. "These people are alternate versions of Spider-Man!" Santo replied. "Yes, but does that really mean they're still gang leaders?" Turkish Captain America replied. "Well, if this alternate Captain America is good like you, maybe these alternates of Spider-Man are bad like him!" Santo yelled. "Hey, man, relax. I know him. He's not a gang leader. He just spends most of his time fighting them." Cole said. "And why should I trust you?" Santo asked. "Because if you don't, you'll just wind up wasting more time." Captain America said. Santo thought for a while, and then he put Spider-Man, Stitch, and Lucario down. "I know I can trust you." Santo said to Captain America. "Why the hell did he think we were alternate versions of you?" Lucario asked Spider-Man. "Well, you're both from other worlds, and I have always thought you were similar to me. Except you never tell any one-liners." Spider-Man answered. "That's because I prefer to concentrate on the bigger problem." Lucario replied. Superman and Fox walked up to Turkish Captain America. "We need you two to join our army so we can save all of reality." Superman said. "Alright, we will. But first we should stop our worlds' Spider-Man, because we heard he found this gun that shoots portals." Turkish Captain America replied. "Wait, a gun that shoots portals?" Chell asked. "Yeah, why?" Turkish Captain America asked. "Just...Never mind. Where did he go?" Chell asked. "Follow me." Turkish Captain America asked, as he jumped off the cliff and landed perfectly. Everyone else followed.

Back on The Great Fox, Freddy Krueger and Sasha were still strapped to the two medical tables. "So, you haven't been acting so eager around me anymore." Freddy said. "Well, would you like me to?" Sasha asked. "No." Freddy blandly responded. "How come?" Sasha asked. "Because you're body's covered in God-knows-what, and you're Dominic Cobb's wife, which is just creepy." Freddy answered. He then looked towards the door. He could see the RED Medic has fallen asleep while sitting down. Freddy closed his eyes...

...And found himself lying down on the normal table, without the straps. He got up and noticed that Sasha wasn't on the table next to his. He could see that the RED Medic was still sleeping, which meant he wasn't really dreaming, and this was just a slightly altered reality. Freddy walked over to the Medic and saw he was holding a key. Suddenly, Yuna popped up. "Uh...Where am I?" Yuna asked. Freddy pondered for a while. "Wait, I know who you are." Freddy said. "You do?" Yuna asked. "Yeah, you're from that horrible anime series I wasted my time watching once while I peeled the scalps of someone's corpse." Freddy said, grinning. He then grabbed Yuna's hair and rammed her face into the ground. He then grabbed her leg and arm and dragged her up the wall, leaving a thick trail of blood behind. He eventually dragged her onto the ceiling and made two dream-swords appear in his hands. He started repeatedly stabbing Yuna in the face with the swords. He swore at her a lot, by the sound of spilling blood grounded it out. Finally, Yuna was dead, her eyes nailed to the ceiling. Freddy then casually walked back down to the floor where the RED Medic was. Freddy carefully took the key and went back into the other room. He then put the key in a hole in a computer...

...And he woke up with the straps off of him. He got up and looked behind him, and Sasha had gotten up too. "Now, I'm going to get you back to Luthor and then I'll go find my army and bring hell on this place later." Freddy said. "Alright, then." Sasha said, sounding a bit disappointed. She and Freddy carefully crept to an airlock where an Arwing was held. "Alright, I'll drive. Hopefully this thing isn't too-" Freddy began, as he turned around to look at Sasha. She vibrated a little, and then she faded away and the RED Spy took her place. The RED Spy took out his knife and tried to stab Freddy, who blocked it with his claws. "Sheesh, Mann has everything, doesn't he?" Freddy joked. He and the Spy had a quick sword fight. "You're a good fencer." The Spy said. Freddy lunged at the Spy, who spun around, caught Freddy's arm, and began to slowly break it. "You really think you can win this?" The Spy asked. "I'll bet your army's already gone on without you." The Spy continued, as he turned into Ramilo, the Kessler, then Venom, then Mewtwo, then Pennywise, and finally into Freddy Krueger. "Back to hell with you." The Freddy-Spy said, as he took out his knife and prepared to stab Freddy in the face. Suddenly, the Freddy-Spy was hit in the back of the head. The real Sasha had hit him, and he turned back into the RED Spy and fell to the ground, unconscious. "Damn, he can fool anyone, can't he?" Freddy joked. "Yes, I know. Now let's get out of here!" Sasha said. They both got into the Arwing and flew off. "Now, this thing's got to have a GPS or something!" Freddy, who was driving, exclaimed. He began pushing random buttons, once even accidentally firing a missile. Sasha pushed a button and a computer voice said "GPS Activated.". "Oh...I see...OK, when I left my army in Narnia when the portals out of there opened, the rest of my boys were trapped in there with Luthor...What was he doing there, anyway?" Freddy asked Sasha. "Wesker gave him one of his mind control devices and Luthor was going to use it on Aslan, since he'd sent his other men to Oz, Wonderland, and Neverland. He figured that if he got Aslan to work for him, taking over every world in-" Sasha began. "Yeah, yeah, spare me the cliched evil plan reveal. Now, my army, I hope, has stalked him back to his HQ, which I'm pretty sure is at LexCorp, so we'll go there." Freddy said. He pressed a button near the computer and said "LexCorp, in Metropolis.". The computer repeated this, and then said. "Trip will take 58 minutes." "Hm. That's closer than I thought. Maybe it's just because this thing can go much faster-" Freddy began, but he was interrupted as the Arwing started speeding towards Metropolis.

Turkish Captain America and Santo had led Superman and Fox's Army to a large fortress. Turkish Captain America, Superman, Fox, and Captain America peered into a very small window high up on the wall. There, Turkish Spider-Man was talking to someone. "He's speaking with a robot whom looks like a person hanging upside-down." Turkish Captain America said. "What? Let me see." Chell exclaimed, as she peered through the small window. And there was a robot that very much looked like someone hanging upside-down. "That's GLaDOS." Chell said. "Who?" Fox asked. "GLaDOS; Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System. I fought her the first time I used my Portal Gun." Chell explained. "So, what exactly can she do?" Jack asked. "Well, she can keep track of pretty much anything that's going on in the same building she's in, she can flood the room with poison gas that kills you if you stay in the room for six minutes, and whatever the hell else this weird Turkish Spider-Man has most likely given her." Chell answered.

Turkish Spider-Man finished equipping the upgraded portal cannons to GLaDOS. "You're being awfully quiet." Turkish Spider-Man said. "There's not much to say." GLaDOS replied. "Well, you could at least thank me for bringing you back to life after I found you just appearing from somewhere and landing on the ground, lifeless." Turkish Spider-Man suggested. "Well, thank you, then. Now, what did you say these new portal guns would do again?" GLaDOS asked. "They're supposed to open portals to anywhere you think of." Turkish Spider-Man explained, as he finished putting on the portal guns. Suddenly, the wall burst open, and Superman was holding it. A dozen guns, electrified hands, or energy shooting hands were pointed at GLaDOS and Turkish Spider-Man, the latter of which drew his pistol. "So nice of you to-" Turkish Spider-Man began, but Woody shot him in the knees, causing him to collapse. "Hm. I guess he's an alternate version of Spider-Man because in his time line, Spider-Man sucks." Woody joked. "Fools. Do you realize what I have to do now?" GLaDOS yelled. "Yeah, yeah, you'll drop the poison gas that doesn't even work for six minutes." Chell said, as she shot a portal under GLaDOS, and then aimed to shoot one right above her.

GLaDOS couldn't move. She looked at the cringing Turkish Spider-Man, and she thought 'Lex Luthor. He'll continue what I wanted to do with him.' She shot a portal underneath Turkish Spider-Man, just as Chell's portal hit the ceiling from which she hanged from. She then fell off, died, and started rapidly falling through the portals as though falling off a cliff. The portal to LexCorp disappeared with Turkish Spider-Man. "Well, that's over and done with." L said. "If not disappointing." Indiana Jones added. "Doesn't matter. We at least saved some time. I'm activating the teleporter now." Fox said, as he pressed a button on a pad with a screen he was holding. He looked at Santo and Turkish Captain America. "Welcome to the army." Fox said, as they all began to disappear. Just before they did, Chell pressed a button on her portal gun that caused the portals causing GLaDOS' corpse to fall to disappear. GLaDOS smashed into smithereens on impact as the army disappeared.

"Thank you for letting me join, Mr. Luthor." Turkish Spider-Man said as Lex Luthor led him into his HQ. "It was no problem, really. I'll leave you to get acquainted with your teammates while I think up some new plans." Luthor said, as he walked into the next room. The first people that Turkish Spider-Man noticed were a man with a skeletal mask and a blue suit and white cape who carried a gun and a shield, a woman wearing a black cloak and a brown stick who had incredibly long hair, a man who resembled the Green Goblin but was orange and blue instead of green and purple, three goblin-like creatures, and three men who each dressed in the attire of a different time era, and whom all carried either a gun or a bat. These people were Taskmaster, Bellatrix Lestrange, Hobgoblin, Goblin Noir, Green Goblin 2099, Ultimate Green Goblin, Kid Tannen, Griff Tannen, and Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen. "You just join?" Taskmaster asked. "Yeah, I did." Turkish Spider-Man answered. Suddenly, Luthor was seen backing out of the next room, pointing a pistol at someone. (Please note he's wearing a tuxedo now and not his battle suit.) "Get back, trespassers." Luthor warned. "Relax Luthor." A man said. A few men stepped out of the shadows. One was a creature who was all black, had a white spider printed on his chest, and had a drooling mouth with sharp teeth and a snake-like tongue. Another was a purple pokemon with a long, scorpion-like tail. Another was a man in a dirty, green jacket and a hockey mask carrying a machete. Another was a man wearing a white cloak with a metal chest and right arm. The leader was a man who resembled Captain Olimar, except he had a green color scheme instead of a red one, he wore a top hat and a black cape. These men were Venom, Mewtwo, Jason Voorhees, Kessler, and Ramilo.

"We've come to warn you of something we heard while we were on our way here." Ramilo explained. "Go on." Luthor replied, putting down his gun. "There is an army of very...odd people coming here to kill you." Ramilo finished. With that, the wall burst open, and some very odd or even deformed people. The leader was a man in an orange cloak with a large beard...

..."My boy, for you to be dead is what all true warriors strive for." The King said...

...To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter14:Left 4 Dead

Chapter 14:  
Left 4 Dead

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Lex Luthor yelled when he saw The King's Army. It consisted of Robotnik, Ganon, Hotel Mario, Gay Luigi, Mama Luigi, Weegee, The Baker, Mayor Kravendish, Link, M. Bison's crazy identical twin brother also named Bison, Frollo, Gaston, LeFou, Dr. Rabbit, Zelda, Impa, Fara, King Koopa, Scratch, Grounder, Super Mario World Mario (SMWM for short), Yoshi, Scatman, Rick Astley, Winnie the Pooh plus his friends, Roy Batty, Tajomaru, Robin Hood, Little John, Duke Onkled, The Fisherman, the immature incarnation of Sonic the Hedgehog, Gwonam, George Volcano, Tyrannosaurus Allan, and The Beer Guy. "That is what we came to warn you about." Ramilo answered. "Who in the world(s) are they?" Luthor asked. "They're from a world where nothing has relevance and people can only speak using sentences either they or someone they know has spoken before." Ramilo explained. "So, why are they here?" Luthor asked. "They want to kill you." Ramilo replied. "Right….I'll get my battle suit." Luthor said, as he darted into the next room. "AFTER HIM! HE MUST DIE!" The King yelled, as his army charged for the door Luthor went into. Luthor and Ramilo's armies charged at The King's Army.

Venom went up to Immature Sonic. "There's nothing more cool than being hugged by someone you like!" IS exclaimed. "Yeah, I know, right?" Venom said, sarcastically. He raised his hand to punch IS right in the face. "But if someone tries to touch you in a place or in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable….That's no good." IS finished. "Oh, you mean like this?" Venom joked, as he grabbed IS' face and rammed it into the ground multiple times. Venom then lifted up his foot to stomp on IS. "It's your…body….No one has the right to….Touch you….If you don't want them….To." IS struggled to say. Venom then stomped on IS' head, and then pushed his foot into his head, causing IS' head to go deeper into the ground. "As if I'll listen to a blue hedgehog who sounds like Steve Urkel." Venom joked. Invader ZIM jumped onto Gwonam's flying carpet. "These are the faces of evil!" Gwonam explained. "Silence, inferior being!" ZIM yelled, as he took out his pistol and shot at Gwonam, whom instead dodged it, but fell off of his carpet. "That was….surprisingly simple." ZIM said. Kessler walked up to Duke Onkled. "Please, your omnipotence, have mercy!" Onkled cried. Kessler grabbed him by the face and performed a Bio Leech on him. He then dropped him to the floor, his body smoking, and Kessler's body emitting electricity. "No." Kessler blandly said. The Joker took out a Tommy Gun and walked up towards Rick Astley. "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna—" Astley began singing. The Joker then shot him with his Tommy Gun. "I hate that song." The Joker said. Albert Wesker stood in front of Dr. Rabbit. "Hello There!" Dr. Rabbit exclaimed. "What?" Wesker angrily asked. "I am Dr. Rabbit, the world's only rabbit dentist." Dr. Rabbit added. Wesker stared at him for a while. Then he started teleporting around Dr. Rabbit. punching him every time, until finally teleporting above him with a missile and throwing it at him. Suddenly, there was a massive explosion from the door, knocking out most of The King's Army. Lex Luthor stepped out of the door in his green battle suit.

"Need some help?" Luthor asked Ramilo, who was leaning on his cane, which was on Scatman's back, keeping him from moving. "Not really. This army is surprisingly weak. I don't really think there was much of a point in warning you." Ramilo replied. "But we did come here to join you." Ramilo added. "Excellent. I could use some new recruits." Luthor said. He pondered for a while. "Audrey II." He called. "Yeah, boss?" Audrey II asked. He had Scratch and Grounder wrapped in his vines. "You and Mewtwo will now go to Pennsylvania. Although, due to the unraveling of the time stream, it is the Pennsylvania from an alternate 2030. There is a facility filled with captured zombies, I want you to release them into the city. By doing this, the zombies will then be able to hold off any resistance." Luthor explained. "Alright, then." Audrey II said, dropping Scratch and Grounder. "Hey, Mewtwo, boy!" Audrey II called. Mewtwo was choking King Koopa with telekinesis. "What?" Mewtwo asked. "Luthor needs us to go to Pennsylvania." Audrey II replied. "And is Luthor my—"Mewtwo began, but then The Invincible Man grabbed him by the head from behind causing him to drop Robotnik. "Come on, Invincible Man, it's just a misunderstanding." Ramilo said. The Invincible Man put Mewtwo down. Ramilo walked up to Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, I need you to do as Luthor says now….Remember what we planned. Just us two." Ramilo whispered. Mewtwo nodded. One of Audrey II's vines wrapped around Mewtwo. "Hurry up, purple boy!" Audrey II exclaimed, as he crawled out of the window with Mewtwo.

"Mr. Mann, sir!" The RED Sniper exclaimed. Behind him the RED Medic had just revived the RED Spy. Superman and Fox's armies had just gotten back from Turkey. "What is it, Medic?" Redmond Mann asked. "Krueger and Cobb's wife…They've escaped on an Arwing." The Medic explained. "What?" Fox exclaimed. He marched over to the airlock where the Spy and Medic were. The Arwing there was gone. "Falco, try to find Arwing #0011." Fox ordered. Falco began typing some things onto a computer. "The damn thing isn't responding. Krueger must've already landed and destroyed the Arwing somehow." Falco eventually said. "How in the worldl would he destroy a metal ship?" Tin Man asked. "He most likely pushed off of a cliff after he landed. But that doesn't matter. What matters now is increasing our numbers before we fight Bison." Fox said.

11 HOURS LATER:

Superman and Fox's armies landed in a gray, dark, run-down Pennsylvania. "Took us long enough to get here." Sonic said. "I'm sorry, but it takes a while to cross dimensions in the Great Fox." Fox replied. "Why can't Potter just apparate us there?" Master Chief asked. "There's far too many people for me to apparate us all in and out of places. If my friends; Hermione and Ron, were here it might work." Harry Potter explained. Suddenly, they heard someone yelling. "EAT LEAD, YOU PILES OF-" A voice screamed, but the last word was drowned out by a gun shot. Everyone looked to the left where the sound came from. There was a massive horde of zombies being killed by 12 people. There were two black men, one chubby and one thin. The chubby one had a machete and the other one had a tommy gun. There were three women; one was black and wore a pink shirt and carried a machete. Another looked just like the previous one, except she was white and carried two pistols. The last one wore a blue shirt and pants and a blue cap. She carried a machine gun. There was a man in a white jacket with a crowbar, a man in a green T-Shirt with a shotgun, a man with a white beard and a machine gun, a man in a sleeveless shirt who carried a machine gun, a man with a lacrosse baton who wore a yellow racing jersey, and a man in a black jacket with a chainsaw. Eventually, all 12 people had killed the last of the zombies, and noticed Superman and Fox's armies. "Great, more reinforcements." The man in the jersey said. They walked up to the large group of people. "I believe I've heard of you. You're a photojournalist." Superman said to the man in the black jacket, who was the leader of the small group who fought the zombies. "The name's Frank West." Frank said. "And this is my little...army; Chuck Greene, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Louis, Zoey, Bill, Francis, Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, and Coach." Frank introduced each member of his army. "And I'm pretty sure you're Superman." Frank finished. "Yes, I am. And are you aware of the worlds merging?" Superman asked. "Of course we are. Hence all the items from other worlds popping up. Especially zombies and undead from other worlds." Chuck Greene answered. Suddenly, there was a loud stomping noise from behind. Everyone looked and saw four undead; Nemesis, Shuma-Gorath, a Licker, and a Tank.

Suddenly, there was a loud revving noise. Four motorcycles came speedily flying though the air around the four monsters, each driven by a generally tall man, and one man had a cat-like woman riding on the back of his motorbike. The four men and one woman jumped off of their motorcycles and in front of the four monsters. One man went up to Shuma-Gorath and took out a sword. "Insolent fool! Do you expect that to stop me?" Shuma-Gorath roared. "In a way." The man replied, grinning. Shuma-Gorath began throwing his tentacles at the man, who cut each of them off with ease. He then did a 10-hit combo on Shuma-Gorath, knocking him out. The Licker jumped to attack the second man, who seemed to sink into the ground before Licker could reach him. The man's hand then reached out from the ground and grabbed Licker's ankle and pulled him into the ground. Licker was eventually thrown out when the ground he used to be on rocketed out and crushed him. The man then came out unharmed. The Tank was about to punch the third man in the face, but the man held out his hand and Tank was thrown into the air. The man began pointing in different directions, and Tank was thrown in that direction, until he was dropped into a burning fence. Nemesis stood over the last man, who was writing on a piece of paper. "Look up and face your defeat, boy." Nemesis growled. "Hold on, you sack of crap. 'The man then simply wrote for Nemesis to explode into smithereens, and that is what happened to Nemesis.'" The man said, as he wrote on his paper. The man then simply wrote for Nemesis to explode to smithereens, and that is what happened to Nemesis. The four men could be seen clearly now. The first man (All these men gave themselves these descriptions.) was a teenage Caucasian who was 'somehwhat handsome' and had a 'lanky body build.' He wore blue jeans, a leather jacket, and large boots. The second man had brown-blonde hair that was just a little long. He also had a mustache and a small goatee. He was also generally thin and was 'only as muscular as Clint Eastwood.' He also wore a long, black jacket and dark sunglasses so he resembled Albert Wesker. The third man wore a long, dark blue coat with one sleeve. He wore a pair of sunglasses with yellow lenses, and medium length brown hair. The fourth man wore a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt. He wore a grey hoodie that was unzipped that flew behind him in the wind. In one pocket he had numerous pencils. "Holy crap, that was awesome! Who the hell are you guys?" Deadpool asked. "I don't think it's any of your-" The fourth man began. "Oh, come on! Just use the names we use on FanFiction. Net!" The first man interrupted. "I'm A. Fox." The first man added. "I'm the Italian Shizoid Boy." The second man said. "Name's Adrogoz." The third man said. "I'm Shneider-Man." the fourth man said.

"...And I thought some of our guys had stupid names." Spider-Girl said. "Wait a moment, what was that thing you did with the paper?" Louis asked Sneider-Man. "You see, I have a limited ability to write things into existence or write events to happen." Shneider-Man answered. "So why don't you just write that the worlds stopped merging?" Fox asked. "I said a LIMITED ability. Although I've been writing down the events that lead up to the worlds merging being prevented." Shneider-Man replied, holding out his piece of paper. Batman snatched it from him and read it. "He's right. This contains everything we've done up to now; those people arriving from the future, Freddy Krueger coming back from the dead, M. Bison, the RED Team, and...Something about a man called 'The King.'" Batman read out. Shneider-Man snatched the paper back. "You aren't supposed to know that yet. Only Dea-" Shneider-Man began, but A. Fox interrupted him. "Dead-People know about it. Because anyone who did acknowledge it died." A. Fox said. "Anyways, Audrey II and Mewtwo are supposed to be here." Adrogoz said. "Why?" Superman asked. "Because I wro-" Shneider-Man began, but A. Fox nudged him. "Because Luthor sent them here." Shneider-Man said. "Then why are we still standing here, Shizoid?" The cat-woman asked, tugging on Italian Shixoid Boy's shirt. "You're right, amore, we'll get going now." Shizoid Boy replied. "Oh, sorry, I'm Aby Eyeshine." Aby said to the large army. "You know what sucks, Sage?" David asked Sagittarius. "What?"  
"There's about half a dozen hot cat girls on this team and they're all taken."  
"I agree. It is quite a shame." Sagittarius replied.

"So, are we going to find Audrey II and Mewtwo or-" Iron Man began, but he was interupted by a clutter of vines tangling around all the protagonists. "Shneder-Man, can you stop writing things harder for us?" Adrogoz whispered. "Sorry, Adrogoz, but it's a little something called good sstorytelling." Shneider-Man joked, as he jotted down the last few words that I am currently jotting down, because I am him and..."Hey, can we get on with the story?" Deadpool asked. Oh, yeah, of course. Everyone was tied up in vines, and then Audrey II came up to them, and Mewtwo was with him. "Oh, Mewtwo, I don't think I could manage all this! I might have to save some for tomorrow's lunch." Audrey II joked. "Or we could take them all to Luthor right now." Mewtwo suggested. "Oh, but I couldn't last the trip all the way back to HQ! Might as well have them now before they get cold." Audrey II replied. "Yes, but Luthor has had a long rivalry with Superman, as well as Batman, Spider-Man, and who knows how many others! Perhaps he would want to do them in himself." Mewtwo replied. "Well, then, we'll just bring Superman then. I think I'd break my jaw trying to eat him, but the rest I think I'll-" Audrey II began. "NO, WE'LL BRING THEM ALL ALIVE!" Mewtwo interrupted frustratedly, his eyes glowing a deep blue. "Oh no, mommy and daddy are arguing." James MacGrath joked. He struggled to break free of the vines, until he finally did, and the rest of the Wisecracking Young Lads broke free as well. James, Spider-Girl, Sagittarius, and Aaron began fighting Audrey II, while Lucia and Sheriff David chased after Mewtwo.

David took out his tommy gun and started shooting at Mewtwo, who was flying off. Mewtwo also began throwing balls of energy at David and Lucia. Eventually, one of Mewtwo's shots seered part of David's yellow vest. David looked down at his vest. "Oh, come on, man! That was my favorite freakin' vest!" David joked. He then meanaged to shoot Mewtwo five times in the tail. Lucia jumped on David's back and hopped up to Mewtwo and grabbed his foot. "You two are just as irritating as your parents." Mewtwo said, looking down at Lucia. "Were they also as hard to beat?" Lucia asked, as she swung on Mewtwo's leg and kicked him in tha face. She then held her hands in the air and charged a massive Aura Sphere. Then she tossed it at Mewtwo, who was pushed into the ground. Lucia then landed next to David. "All I can say about that is that if you were a toy, I would've found that very attractive and I'd ask you out." David said. Lucia opened her mouth to say something, but David interrupted her. "IF you weren't already with Aaron." David said.

Spider-Girl filled Audrey II's mouth with webs. "Mmpth. Ith tathts lik roataen penit buttah." Audrey II joked, trying to swallow the webs. James MacGrath electrocuted the web, which had some effect on Audrey II. "God, it hurts to swallow. Should get some pills for that." Audrey II joked. Sagittarius shoved three white Pikmin into Audrey II's mouth. Audrey II knew that white Pikmin were poisonous and he immediately spat them out at Sagittarius, knocked him over. "Damn, you're smart." Sagittarius joked, as he took out a purple Pikmin and threw it at Audrey II's face. The purple Pikmin hit Audrey II square in the face, which caused him to fall over a bit. Aaron grabbed three vines in each of his four hands and tangled them around Audrey II. "How about we leave you until you're not...Ah, that's way too predictable." Aaron said. The vines holding everyone else fell off. "Hey, Shneider-Man, why didn't you give us or Frank West's guys a chance to show off?" Italian Shizoid Boy whispered. "Because I wanted to remind the readers that the Modern League's children were still here." Shneider-Man answered. "Wow, are kids are freakin' Terminators." Spider-Man said.

Suddenly, Mewtwo rose up from the ground, swooped down, and picked up Audrey II. "This isn't over. It's only just begun." Mewtwo said, as he began to fly off. Lucario ran up a tall building and grabbed Mewtwo's tail. He then placed himself so he was facing Mewtwo. "What the hell are you doing Mewtwo? Remember before you died? You said you wished you were like me! This is your chance! And you're just throwing it away!" Lucario said. Mewtwo held Lucario by the throat and threw him back to the ground. Lucario pressed his feet against the wall of a building and he stuck there. "That's just how it seems now." Mewtwo said, as he flew off.

Lucario jumped back to the ground. "Where is our next destination, Fox?" L asked. "I'm not too sure yet. I'll have to use the warp hole generator to find out." Fox replied, as he pressed a button on his communicator that began teleporting everybody back up to the Great Fox. "You sure you can handle being in this army, Frank?" Superman asked Frank West. "I'm positive..."

"...I've covered wars, you know."

...To Be Continued...

NOTE: Be sure to check out stories written by Adrogoz, A. Fox, and Italian Shizoid Boy. And look on my page for the Prelude to The Ultimate Crossover, written by Adrogoz. Also, next chapter will be a short chapter just taking time to develop the characters and won't really have any action scenes. It'll be more like an intervention. Just letting you know.


	15. Chapter15:INTERVENTION

Chapter 15:  
INTERVENTION  
(I Need To End ouR adVenture tEmporarily, No inTention of Initiating the stOry's eNding yet.)  
(Yeah, I know that acronym's screwed up.)

The outrageously large army of protagonists that will soon get much larger (Or the OLAOPTWGML for short...OK, enough acronyms.) arrived back on the Great Fox. "Alright, Falco and Slippy, you and I will get the warphole generator ready to go to the next randomized world. The rest of you can...screw around." Fox said, as he, Falco, and Slippy began working on the computers.

Aaron was sitting on the railing of a balcony. "Seems very odd, suddenly being thrown into all this." A voice behind him said. Aaron turned around and saw his father; Stitch. It felt incredibly different seeing his father at the same age as him. It felt as though he was talking to one of his teammates on the Future League instead of his father. "Hey, dad." Aaron said. Stitch leaned against the railing next to Aaron. "So, you're in a group in the future that's another League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?" Stitch asked. "Yeah, I am." Aaron answered. "There are far two many Leagues of Extraordinary Gentlemen here. There's the original League, my league; The Modern League, Sherlock Holmes' League, and your League." Stitch said. "Well, we'd call our group 'The Team of Intelligent Studs' but I'd be the only member." Aaron joked. Stitch grinned, but he looked away as his grin faded away. "So...Lucario told me he...Before we went off to Oz, he told that...He'd seen you making out with Lucia." Stitch said. "...Sheesh, you'd think he'd have more respect for people's privacy. Imagine if you were in a crappy anime series where the most hated and unrelatable character did that to everyone." Aaron replied. Stitch winced. "They did that, didn't they?" Aaron asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Damn. Well hopefully the writer of that series got teleported to the middle of a battlefield crossfire in 1915." Aaron replied. "Anyways...You and Lucia are..." Stitch said. He found it rather awkward talking to his son at the same age as him. It shifted from comfortable to awkward and then back again very rapidly. "Yeah, we are." Aaron answered. "I see, so...You were good against Audrey II." Stitch said. "Thanks...And you were good against...Most of the people we fought so far." Aaron said awkwardly. "Yeah, thanks." Stitch replied. They then just silently looked off of the balcony. Eventually, Stitch spoke up. "What am I like in the future?" Stitch asked. "You retired and let Felix lead that little super hero squad or whatever it's called." Aaron answered. "I see." Stitch said. He looked behind him and saw Felix grinning very satisfyingly at him. His grin then started widening until it was up to his eyes, which were slightly narrowed. "I'm sure you might be pleased to hear that." Stitch said sarcastically. "Of course...Anyways, I'll just leave you two alone now." Felix said, walking off. "And, Dad, you also spend most of your time sitting around making motivational speeches." Aaron added. "So like Captain America if he never got off his kiester and went to that nazi experiment and fought in WWII and got frozen in ice for a few years until The Avengers thawed him out." Stitch replied. "...Yeah, like that." Aaron replied.

Lucario saw Lucia talking to David. A little while later, David went to talk to his father; Sheriff Woody. Lucia then turned around and saw Aaron leaning on the balcony. She was about to walk up to him. "Lucia?" Lucario asked. She turned around and saw the younger version of her father walking up to her. "Hi, dad." She nervously said. She felt very awkward being with her father at a time when he's the same age as her. "So, I..." Lucario began to say. He too felt very nervous being around his daughter years older than she is in the present. "I saw you snogging Aaron before we went off to Oz." Lucario admitted. "Oh, you did? Yeah, we snog each other a lot." Lucia said, shifting her foot on the floor and grinning. "I would've imagined that." Lucario replied. "So...What is my future incarnation like?" Lucario asked. "Well, you're a policeman, and you usually go after the Umbrella Corporation. You also tend to talk in lectures." Lucia answered. "So I'm like Captain America or Superman." Lucario replied. "Yeah, except you're not as...Good." Lucia replied. "But you currently are." Lucia added. "I see." Lucario said. He noticed Aaron standing behind Lucia. "I'll just leave you two alone now." Lucario said, as he walked away. After a while, he looked back and saw Lucia and Aaron making out. He smiled and then walked away.

Rupert and Amaterasu were sitting at a balcony, talking about Narnia and Nippon. Rupert had been telling Amaterasu about Aslan. "...Once we manage to save reality, I will take you to Aslan, and he will allow you to speak to humans." Rupert explained. "Is that so?" Amaterasu asked. "It is. And it is quite a shame that nobody else can hear your voice. 'Tis quite a delight to hear." Rupert replied. Amatersu licked the bridge of Rupert's nose. "Thank you, Rupert." Amaterasu said. "Oy, Rupert." A voice called. Rupert looked at where the voice came from and saw Reepicheep, hanging upside down by his tail. "Excuse me a moment, Amaterasu." Rupert said, as he went to talk to Reepicheep. "I see you're trying to get yourself a girl, mate." Reepicheep said. "I pretty much already have." Rupert replied. "I see. So, are you feeling confident that we can save reality?" Reepicheep asked. "Yes, but I still have my doubts." Rupert answered. "My friend, you need not to worry. All you need is confidence in yourself and your allies..." Reepicheep began, as he jumped down to the floor. "...And you will be invincible." Reepicheep finished, as he walked off.

Felicia walked up to Jack. "Jack, could I please talk to you for a while?" Felicia asked nervously. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Jack said, awkwardly. Felicia took him around the corner where nobody could see them. "So...I just wanted to say that...since I met you...everything has been...more easier...and...What I mean is...I don't know how to put it into words." Felicia said awkwardly. "You want to make out?" Jack asked. "OK." Felicia answered. The two began making out...Jack, you lucky piece of crap!

Sherlock Holmes and L were sitting in two armchairs they had found. Sherlock Holmes was smoking his pipe, and L, sitting with his knees to his chest as usual, was eating a piece of cake. Holmes was deep in thought. He was trying to deduct at exactly which point in time the worlds started merging. "What is it?" L asked. "Sorry?" Holmes asked. "You've been staring at me for three minutes." L said. "I know. You're annoyed because I'm the only person here eating cake right now, am I right?" L asked. "No. I was just trying to figure out what point in time the worlds started merging." Holmes replied. He was silent for a while. "Why do you sit like that? And why have you been eating so much cake recently?" Holmes asked. "I have to sit like this otherwise I can't use an extra 40% of my deductive skills. And I eat sweet foods because I get the calories to go into my brain and make it easier to deduct the solution to a crime or predicament. In this case, finding out what period in the time stream we need to go back to to prevent the merging of worlds and the unraveling of the time stream." L answered. "I see. So, in short, helps you to think." Holmes replied. "Exactly." L replied. He took another bite out of his cake. He then looked at Holmes. "You've reminded me of the conversations I used to have with Light." L said. "Light?" Holmes asked. "Light Yagami; a man I once knew. We were part of the 'Kira Case.' You see, during that time, there have been a series of randomized deaths of criminals all over the world. The killer was dubbed 'Kira', Japanese for 'Killer.' I deducted that Kira could only kill people whom he knew the name of and their appearance. Light joined me shortly afterward. Me, him, and his girlfriend; Misa, had all been on the case for months. I eventually discovered that Kira killed people using a book called the 'Death Note.' It appeared to be an ordinary notebook, but it could really kill anyone whose true identity was written in it. I was about to test it, but then..." He paused and took a bite of his cake. "I was killed...By Light. I then figured out, in my last breath, that Light Yagami was Kira. He had joined me to redirect my suspicions, knowing that he couldn't simply write my name in the book and kill me, since I have never given away my true identity, and I have several aliases, L, Ryuzaki, and Eraldo Coil just to name a few. And The Death Note doesn't work on aliases, so he'd be cornered if I had discovered his motives as Kira sooner. He joined me, tried to redirect my suspicions, once even managed to erase all memory that he had ever even owned the Death Note, and then killed me. And when the worlds started merging, I had been spying on Fredrick Krueger and his army using a portal out of the Afterlife and into the living world to take advantage of its current situation. Once they had all left, I followed, and joined Fox." L explained, and then took a bite out of his cake. "A very interesting tale. So, whatever happened to Mr. Yagami?" Holmes asked. "I managed to see his death from the Afterlife. Someone wrote his name in the Death Note." L answered. "I see. And now he's dead?" Holmes asked. "Correct." L replied. "You're the famous detective Sherlock Holmes, am I right?" L asked. "Yes, I am." Holmes answered. "You were...An inspiration for me. I had read about your adventures as a boy. Since then, I decided I would take on a career as a detective, and I had done research, learned techniques, hoping to become...The Next Sherlock Holmes, if you will." L said. "And, based on what you've told me about the 'Kira Case' you have accomplished such a goal." Holmes said. L smiled.

A. Fox, Italian Shizoid Boy, and Adrogoz were watching Shneider-Man jot down everything you just read. "Gettin' some more romance in there?" Adrogoz asked. "Yeah. Figures I should do it during the intervention." Shneider-Man replied. "Of course. After all, in the middle of a crisis affecting time and space is a great place to get hot chicks, isn't it?" Shizoid Boy joked. Suddenly, Deadpool teleported right next to them. "Sup guys!" He said. "Sheesh, man! Can you just walk to us?" Shneider-Man asked. "Wait, how did you not know he was going to appear there?" A. Fox asked. "Because he isn't affected by me writing down his actions!" Shneider-Man answered. "Oh, I see. Because he-" A. Fox began. "CAUSE' I'M DEADPOOL, SUCKARS!" Deadpool interrupted. "Yeah, we know, now why are you here?" Adrogoz asked. "Just wanted to see how this little 'story's' comin' along." Deadpool answered, snatching the paper from Shneider-Man. "Sheesh, man, this next bit's really screwed up! And...Oh, yeah, that looks awesome, the guy who uses that phone booth called the tartar sauce or whatever. And...Oh, the guy who looks like Albert Wesker from that movie with the virtual reality? And you're using stuff from that fighting game series that sucked until the most recent game? Oh, and there's the guy who uses the magic book and anyone whose name's in it-" Deadpool began spoiling the story for you, but then Shneider-Man snatched the paper back from him. "C'Mon, Wade, you know it's no good reading the last page first." Shneider-Man said. "It ruins the plot twists." He added. "OK, fine, I'll just go break the fourth wall." Deadpool said, pretending to whine, and he teleported away. "I wonder how he found out about his true status." Shizoid Boy said. "Maybe he just randomly guessed it right." A. Fox suggested. "Perhaps, A. Fox." Shneider-Man said, looking at Fox, Falco, and Slippy, who finally stopped working on the computers. "Alright, everyone!" Fox called. Everyone gathered around him. 'Right on cue.' Shneider-Man thought, grinning. "Alright, we just managed to get to this next world, but it's a very bizarre one and there's very dangerous activity going on there. We'll have to be on our best guard." Fox explained. As he did, Shneider-Man, Adrogoz, A. Fox, and Italiant Shizoid Boy mouthed every word Fox said as he said it. "What exactly is this world we're going down to?" Bill asked. "Well, that's where the bizarre part comes in..." Fox began.

..."The world is inhabited by the Looney Tunes."

TO BE CONTIN-Hah, come on! You didn't think I was gonna end the chapter THAT soon! OK, anyways...

Audrey II and Mewtwo had returned to LexCorp much earlier. They had found that The King's Army had now been imprisoned in a prison area on a lower floor. Eventually, night fell and The King felt that he had no hope of saving reality. He laid against the bars of the cell, hopeless. Suddenly, he heard a noise. "HEY, IT'S FR-" The voice yelled. The King quickly looked and saw Fred, Morshu, and Chris Crocker. "Sh, my boy! Luthor will hear us then we will DIE!" The King said. "Now, quick, free us!" The King added. "Freedom, you want it?" Morshu asked. "Yes, now free me!" The King demanded. "It's yours my friend!" Morshu said, as he took out a bomb and blew the cell apart. "Now, hurry, we have to get to Luthor." The King whispered to his army who followed him, Chris, Fred, and Morshu out of the cell area.

The Army got to the main floor using the stairs. They found ZIM and Venom talking to each other in the darkness. "You are a very peculiar creature. How the hell did you ever get like this?" ZIM asked. "I got this symbiote that gave me Spider-Man's powers." Venom answered, his tongue leaking out of his mouth. "I see." ZIM blandly said. Venom was then tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and Immature Sonic nailed him right in the kisser, knocking him out. "Idiots! I'll imprison you once-" ZIM said, but the Gwonam raised his hands and then ZIM felt very tired. He fell to his knees. "-M-M...More...zzzzz" And ZIM fell asleep on the floor. The army continued through the room.

They found The Joker and Kessler standing at the window, talking. "So, you're back from the dead?" Joker asked. "Yes. I still have unfinished business with my younger self. I have no idea why Trish is still alive, but I have to kill her again." Kessler replied. "Oh, you killed someone but they came back? I hate when that happens." Joker joked. "Well, I'm not too sure if she ever did die. But I do remember, just before Trish was supposed to die, I saw a boy of about 18 or 19 wearing a red jacket standing near a car near the area. And he seemed familiar. I believe he had once nudged me in the way of a woman jumping off of a building. The boy told me to tell her to fake her death, then head to Empire City, or the situation I was in would become worse. I don't know how he knew, but I did as he said, and I never spoke with him again." Kessler explained. "Ah, I see. And of the chick falling from the building?" Joker asked. "She...I think she became Sasha." Kessler explained. Suddenly, Kessler was hit repeatedly by several slashes and fell to the ground, defeated. Joker looked and saw Kessler had been hit by Fara. Then Rick Astley started singing. "Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!" He sang. "Oh, not again!" Joker groaned, as he took out a knife. "Astley, you wanna know how I got these scars?" Joker asked. Suddenly, he was ambushed and knocked out by Roy Batty's faces of evil. "Another time, perhaps." Roy joked. The army then headed to the next room.

In the next room, Albert Wesker was studying the Uroboros Virus in a microscope, while Experiment 627 was sitting on the wall eating Yuna's corpse. "Whatcha studyin'?" 627 asked, licking a stain of Yuna's blood off of his nose. "The Uroboros Virus...Who are you eating?" Wesker calmly asked. "Just some person whom neither me or...Anyone who has a brain cell and a half likes. So, what's this Uroboros thing?" 627 asked, as he licked one of Yuna's eyeballs off of his claw. "Well, it can give a person superhuman abilities if they're...compatible. I had to weaken it by adding Jill Valentine's T-Virus antibodies because it was too strong to merge with a human host without killing them...Although, I've been considering removing the antibodies and testing the original virus on a lifeform stronger than humans...Interested in auditioning?" Wesker explained. 627 waited until he finished chewing Yuna's diaphragm. "Depends. What's it do to ya?" He asked. "Well, it gives you superhuman abilities, similar to mine." Wesker answered. "Ah, so I could be a little mini-Wesker. Should I dress in all black and die my hair blonde...Just the hair on my head." 627 joked. "But I'll need to study you, or your species, more, just to be sure you're compatible with the virus." Wesker added. "Well, I'm a freakin' insane alien who kills anyone who doesn't allow him to feast on the organs of people I don't like." 627 joked, as he bit off part of Yuna's lung. "That's a start." Wesker replied. Suddenly, 627 was hit with a sword and knocked out. Wesker turned and saw CD-I Link holding the sword. "That old 627's no match for the sword!" Link exclaimed. Wesker took out his pistol. "Idiot worm! You now face real power!" Wesker threatened. Then Dr. Rabbit came out from behind Link. "Hello there!" He exclaimed. "You again?" Wesker angrily asked. He didn't notice Hotel Mario and Gay Luigi run past him. Dr. Rabbit took out a bottle of toothpaste. "Remember to brush your teeth twice a day!" Dr. Rabbit exclaimed, as he shot the toothepaste all over Wesker. It turned out to be napalm toothepast, and Wesker was covered in burns. He then fell to the ground, defeated. HM and GL came back from the next room carrying an unconscious Audrey II. "Good work, my boys!" The King said. "Now, we must defeat the other members of the army." He added.

Soon, the entirety of Luthor's followers were defeated. The King went up to Luthor's office door and burst in. "It's over, Luthor!" The King yelled. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that, Mr. King. I've been monitoring what you and your friends have been doing. And, luckily, two more people have asked to join." Luthor said. From behind him came Sasha and Freddy Krueger. "This the guy you were telling us about?" Freddy asked Luthor. "Indeed, Mr. Krueger. Now, I need you to-" Luthor began, but he was interrupted by Sasha getting shot by a massive burger. Freddy and Luthor looked at The King, and saw that he was holding a very large machine gun. "Dinner...BLASTER!" The King exclaimed. "Son of a-" Freddy began, but he was interrupted by him and Luthor both getting hit by the Dinner Blaster. The King walked up to Luthor, who was apparently still conscious, but just barely. The King pointed the Dinner Blaster at Luthor's face. "The end of the world ceases now." The King said.

Suddenly, The King was frozen in a bright blue beam. "I got him, boss." A voice called. Luthor could just barely make out Syndrome, who had The King as well as some other members of his army in his zero-point beams. With him was Dr. Facilier, whose Friends On The Other Side had caught some of the other members of The King's Army, and Frank Fontaine, who had some Big Daddies hold the last of the members. Finally, there was M. Bison, their leader. "Excellent, Syndrome. Now, we shall bring these men back to the lab and test their abilities. If they've managed to eliminate Luthor's Army as we've witnessed on our computers at the base, perhaps turning them into Big Daddies will be very...wise." Bison stated. One of Facilier's FOTOS opened a portal back to their base. "We shall now return to base." Bison ordered. "What about these guys?" Fontaine asked, gesturing to Luthor's fallen army. "Perhaps later we'll come back for them." Bison replied, as he and his three other men walked into the portal and vanished.

Finally, Lex Luthor fell unconscious. Before he did, he uttered "Thank you, M. Bison."

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter16:Lunatics Unleashed

Chapter 16:  
Lunatics Unleashed

Superman, Fox, and their army arrived at the world that was supposedly inhabited by the Looney Tunes. "So, what is this 'dangerous activity' here, Fox? Is the Coyote trying to kill Road Runner with a giant laser cannon? Is Elmer Fudd trying to decapitate Bugs Bunny with a chainsaw?" Dante sarcastically asked. "The computer didn't say. But I'm sure we'll find out soon en—"Fox began. He was interrupted by a loud banging noise. Everyone then noticed Elmer Fudd shooting at Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny, who were running around him holding targets. Elmer was shooting at the targets. "Why do I half to do dis, again?" Elmer asked. "Cause it'll improve your shooting for when we go to fight Pin—"Bugs began, but the end of his sentence was grounded out by the sound of Sylvester yelling. A brick had landed on his foot; Tweety had dropped it. "Oh, poor, poor, putty tat. You'd nevew be abu to fight wike dis." Tweety said. There was then the sound of a good fifty guns loading. The two armies looked and saw Wil E. Coyote, with his arms and legs tied in the air, and fifty guns pointed at him. The Road Runner was looking at him with a grin on his face. Coyote held up a sign that read "Do you think it works?" And Road Runner replied by making a beeping noise. "I tawt I taw some weinfothment." Tweety exclaimed. Everyone then noticed the armies, and they ran over to them. (Road Runner cut the ropes holding Coyote.) "I did, I did see weinfothment." Tweety exclaimed.

"A pleathur to meeth you mithter Thuperman." Daffy exclaimed, shaking Superman's hand. "Yes, Daffy, now…." Superman began. "This is very awkward." Sparky whispered to Harry Osborn. "I agree." Harry replied. "What are you guys doing?" Fox asked. "We're—"Daffy began, but Bugs Bunny nudged him out of the way. "We're training to stop the woylds from bein' destroyed, Doc." Bugs Bunny answered. "Yeah…..And you mentioned somebody earlier you guys were going to fight?" Fox asked. Suddenly, a screen came on in the sky. Two white mice appeared on it. "Dos' two." Bugs replied. "Pinky and The Brain."

"Greetings, newcomers." Brain said on the screen. Behind him, Pinky was toying with two wires, getting electrocuted now and then. "You're just in time to be gruesomely killed." Brain continued, grinning evilly. "Pinky and I have developed an anti-gravity machine, and we are going to use it to turn all the tectonic plates of the Earth upside-down. The world's inhabitants will then be plunged into the molten core of the Earth and burn to a crisp." Brain explained. "Oh, yes, it'll be so much fun." Pinky added. "Yes, but wouldn't you kill yourselves as well?" Superman asked. "Perhaps, Superman. But we stopped by a place called 'The Institute of Future Technology' earlier….As it just appeared right over there." Brain began, as he gestured to the right. Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw The Institute of Future Technology where it shouldn't be, as well as Gringotts, the S. S. Dolphin, a large sign with an arrow on the end that read 'Fairy World', and, on a nearby lake, a white boat where a black and white Mickey Mouse was whistling while driving the ship. "Pointless cameos FTW." Aby Eyeshine joked. "What did you take?" Doc Brown asked, in a loud, threatening voice. "Oh, we just took this Delorean that we found…" Brain began, as he gestured to one of Doc Brown's Delorean Time Machine's in behind him. "We'll fly far enough away from the Earth in it to avoid falling under the tectonic plates. Everyone else will be busy burning to a crisp." Brain finished. "Oh, and I do hope that gun shop down the street will make it out! I just love visiting that place!" Pinky joked, as the screen went blank.

"Hey, Schneider-Man? Remember when I said Pinky being a bit more psychopathic would disturb me?" A. Fox whispered to Schneider-Man. "Yeah. Why?" Schneider-Man replied. "….I was right." A. Fox uttered. "So, do you guys think you're ready to go fight them?" Superman asked. "I still think we oughtta wait just a 'lil—"Bugs Bunny began. "No way. I haven't gotten a decent fight in ages and I want one before all the epic ones are gone!" Dante joked, as he drew his sword. "Well, if you say so, Doc. Plus, it might be a bit safer for us if you came along." Bugs replied. "You got that right." Dante quickly replied, as everyone charged towards the screen. Yoshi threw an egg through the screen and it burst open. Pinky and The Brain were on the other side. "Dammit. I didn't think they'd figure that out." Brain uttered, as he and Pinky ran down the hall. "I have to admit, fighting two mice is a little bit…" Indiana Jones began. "Strange." Jill Valentine suggested. "Awkward." Captain America suggested. "Bizarre." Tom Sawyer suggested. "Freakin' messed up?" Michelangelo suggested. "All of the above." Indiana Jones answered. Everyone was about to jump up into the screen, but then there was a flash of yellow light. Suddenly, there were three strange figures standing in a crater in the ground that the light had made. One figure looked extraordinarily a lot like Road Runner, except he had proper human limbs, wore a black and red battle suit and his feathers and beak were red. The second figure looked even more like Wil E. Coyote, but he wore a green and black battle suit and had green fur and a green snout. The last figure looked very much like Batman, but his whole costume was black, and he had red wings and a red bat symbol on his chest. "DidItWork, Tech?" The first figure asked. He talked so fast not everyone was entirely sure what he just said. "Yeah, it did." The second figure responded.

"Who the hell are you?" Batman asked the last figure. "Great. Our little gizmo managed to get us right where we wanted." The last figure began. He walked up to Batman and stuck out his hand. "Name's Terry McGuiness. And if you're wondering, I'm from the future where you retire and let me to run around in tights throwing sharp pieces of metal at clowns." Terry McGuiness explained, as Batman shook his hand. "I see. And these other two people are?" Batman asked. "I'm Tech E. Coyote. Me and my friends are from the year 2772. And this-" Tech began, but he was interrupted by the first figure. He ran in a millisecond up to Superman and began quickly shaking his hand. "NiceToMeetYou. MyName'sRevRunner, I'mWithTheLunatics, ButYouProbablyDon'tEvenKnowWhatTheHellThatIsYet. Anyways, I'mPrettySureYou'reSupermanAndWe're-" Rev began. He spoke so fast Superman could barely understand him. "I'm sorry, but could you please slow down?" Superman asked. "Yeah. We don't speak sugar rush." Spider-Man joked. "Plus, the writer's going to get the space button confused with the caps lock if you don't slow down." Deadpool added. "Did you make him say that?" Aby Eyeshine whispered to Shneider-Man. "No. I explained to the four of you; Deadpool's immune to my powers because he's aware of his true status as a-" Schneider-Man began whipsering back, but he was interrupted. "Why are you guys even here, anyway?" Falco asked. "'sGroup; AceLexiSlamAndDuck. See, RealityStartsGetting-" Rev began explaining. "Let me, Rev." Terry said, standing in front of Rev. "You see, I'm sure you know that reality's getting sent to hell. I was looking for anyone who knew about it and I found these guys' HQ...Mainly because it fell out of the sky and flattened a prison. I talked to the 'Lunatics' (Is it wrong that I thought they were a terrorist organization?) and they said they were building a time machine to go find out how the worlds started merging and the timeline started unravelling. Then these guys in blue with guns and two plumbers in yellow and purple come and kidnap most of the members." Terry explained. "The 'Guys In Blue' would be the BLU Team." Redmond Mann replied. "And-a those two-a plumbers must've been-a Wario and-a Waluigi." Mario responded. "Perhaps." Tech began. " Anyways, everyone except Rev, Terry, and I got captured. I managed to quickly finish my time machine and get us to where we managed to trace you guys to." Tech explained. "Well, we could always use the extra help." Fox replied. "Especially since the help we'd already got is a but of a copout." Dante quietly muttered. "Anways, Wario, Waluigi and BLU are working for a man named M. Bison. We're trying to fight him. We're making a large enough group to take him out." Fox explained. "Great. Sign us up." Terry responded. Rev Runner then quickly ran up to Coyote and Road Runner. "'-" Rev began. Coyote held up a sign that read 'OK, we get the point.' "Oh, OKThen." Rev replied. "Wait, WhatAreYouGuysDoingRightNow?" Rev asked Fox and Superman. "We're going to fight Pinky and The Brain, who are trying to-" Superman began. "Take over the world. Yeah, we've heard about them." Tech interrupted. Everyone the jumped into the screen and into the two mice's hideout.

The two combined armies found themselves in a seemingly empty hall. "Alright, you damn cowards! We know you have some kind of trap or giant robot thing here waiting for us! Just bring it out." Jack began, as he made a large string of electricity shoot from his hand. "We'll take it down easy." He finished. "There's gotta be something here. A button or a hidden laser or-" Felicia began. Suddenly, a rope conveniently hanging frm the ceiling tied in a loop on the ground wrapped around Felicia's ankle and she found her self hanging upside-down by the rope. "An old cartoonish trick." Felicia finished. Jack and Sparky began untying the rope. "Well, this is a cartoonish place. Nonetheless, that looks like it feels very humiliat-" Sparky began. Then another rope caught on Sparky's foot and hoisted him upside-down in the air as well. "Hm, I was right." Sparky joked. Lucario took out his sword to cut the rope. "3, 2, 1." James MacGrath counted. Yet another rope tied around Lucario's foot and hung him upside-down as well. "YouKnow ThesePinky AndBrain GuysArent TurningOut NearlyAs ThreateningAs IHoped." Rev said. "Hey, Schneider-Man, can you get us something a little bit more...Sophisticated to fight." Adrogoz whispered. "Alright, I'll think of something." Schneider-Man replied. He jotted something down on a piece of paper. A giant, blue cannon emerged from the wall. A truckload more blue cannons popped out of its sides. The first one shot a giant laser that everybody managed to dodge. "That sophisticated enough for ya?" Schneider-Man joked to Adrogoz, as they rolled out of the way of another laser. Schneider-Man jotted down something else. Then a few more lasers were fired, but they cut the ropes holding Felicia, Lucario, and Sparky's feet. "You dare make a fool of me?" Lucario exclaimed. "Yeah, he does." Sparky joked. "...Insert more clever comeback here." Felicia replied, as she, Sparky, and Lucario jumped up to the cannons. Sparky phased through one half of the smaller cannons, causing them to detonate. Lucario threw a massive Aura Sphere at the other smaller cannons, and the fell off. Felicia jumped up to the main cannon and sliced it in half. "You alright, Felicia?" Jack asked when Felicia landed. "I'm fine, Jack. I just got hung upside-down, is all." Felicia replied, smiling. "OK, now I think we thould be getting to thothe two mithe." Daffy Duck said. Everyone then charged into the next room.

The next room was rather dark except for one measly light on the ceiling. "Oh, crap, we're screwed." Ray said. Spider-Man felt a buzzing in his head. The buzzing was saying something; 'Behind you! Run!' over and over. It was his danger sense. "You're right! RUN!" Spider-Man yelled, as he pushed a few people forwards. Everyone then began running as Spider-Man said, because a massive boulder had appeared behind them, and was heading right for them. "You know, Pete, I need to start bringing you on more of my adventures." Indiana Jones stated. "Yeah, let's worry about the adventure we're currently having right now, OK?" Spider-Man joked. Everyone was almost at the end of the hall, and they noticed Sonic The Hedgehog and Rev Runner were already there, leaning against the wall, as though they were at the mall instead of in a death trap. "About time you showed up. We've been waiting here for a whole 2 minutes." Sonic joked, as he opened the door, and everyone dived through it just before the boulder could flatten them. "Nothing I haven't done before." Chris Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Indiana Jones, Chuck Greene, and Frank West all joked at the same time. Everybody got up and saw Pinky and The Brain escaping in the stolen Delorean. "See you on the flipped side." Pinky joked, as he closed the door. The Delorean rose into the air and crashed through the wall, and took off into the sky. At this point, everyone felt the floor rising. Everybody then took notice of the giant, slowly rotating magnet on a metal tower in the room. Through the hole in the wall, they could see the pieces of the ground start to float up into the air. The world's tectonic plates were about to flip over. Pinky and The Brain were about to succeed in what they never had in years; they were about to take over the world.

Doc Brown, Batman, Donatello, Egon, and Tech ran up to the controls of the antigravity machine and began trying to find out how to switch it off. "Dammit! You'd think in a cartoon these things would be easier to deactivate!" Egon exclaimed. "Only in modern-day Nickelodeon cartoons." Donatello joked. "Dammit! He's set a password that's 102 characters long!" atman exclaimed. "Dammit! If you make even one typo it makes the countdown five seconds shorter!" Doc Brown exclaimed. "Dammit! This computer's immune to all the hack codes I've tried!" Batman exclaimed. "Dammit! This is the first time I've said dammit!" Tech exclaimed. "Dammit, Captain! I'm a doctor, not an engineer!" Deadpool joked. A few people glared at him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Deadpool added. "OK, guys, stop swearing and let us do it if you can't!" Peter Vankman exclaimed, as he, Spider-Man, Rev Runner, Marty McFly, Raphael, and Peter took the places of the five scientists. "You see, you guys expect too little that you're not trying. You can just open up the little box here and re-wire it..." Spider-Man began, as he ripped the bottom of a control panel open and began fiddling with the wires. "Just tinker around until..." He continued. The screen then read 'password accepted.' "You can screw up the recognition gizmo." Spider-Man finished. "Now, you see, bro, you have to assume it's not just Brain with a file on this. If you sign in as Pinky, who apparently has a password of two letters, it'll get you in." Rapael explained to Donatello, as he did as he said. "And, what do you know? He has all the same stuff!" Raphael finished. "Look, Ray, you gotta take your time with this. Keep your eyes on the keyboard if you don't want to screw up. And I just figured out that this certain control panel can take specific typing actions and read them as commands. And I think I've figured out one that helps you stop it." Peter explained, as he began typing on the control panel. Everyone began showing the 'geniuses' different hacking gimmicks and were about to turn off the antigravity machine. But then Stitch piped up "Where's Reepicheep?"

"Oy, lads!" Reepicheep exclaimed, as he crashed through the window of the Delorean Pinky and The Brain were escaping in. He had managed to stow away on it as they had taken off. "Pinky, hold him off!" Brain ordered. "Right then. Feeling confident today?" Pinky asked. "More than I have in years. I've taken down people thousand times my size. You'll be a nice day out." Reepicheep mocked. He slashed his sword at Pinky multiple times, but Pinky dodged each one. Reepicheep turned around to kick his opponent. Pinky grabbed Reepicheep's foot. "Aaaaand now I think I may lo-" Reepicheep began, but he was interrupted by Pinky spinning him around and throwing him into the back of the Delorean. "Bloody good throwing arm, mat..." Reepicheep joked, as he picked himself up. Pinky seemed to not notice Reepicheep was still standing, so the Narnian mouse grabbed Pinky's neck with his long tail. "Always make sure your enemy's out, OK?" Reepicheep joked, as he threw Pinky into the windshield. "Idiot. I'll have you turned into-" Brain began, but then he noticed that the door of the Delorean had opened. Both Pinky and The Brain looked and saw Marty McFly, standing on his hoverboard, holding the door open. "Do you even know how fast you were going?" Marty joked. "Plus, this belongs to a friend of mine, and we've deactivated your antigravity machine, so it seems now that you're screwed." Marty added. "Well put, Mr. McFly." Reepicheep responded, as he grabbed Pinky by the tail. "Fools." Brain muttered. He threw the other door open. Pinky then kicked off of Reepicheep, causing the latter to fall backwards. Brain reached down the end of his seat and pulled out two parachutes. "Oh, yes, wouldn't want two small, white, bloody pancakes lying on the ground afterwards, would we?" Pinky joked, as he and Brain slipped on the parachutes. Pinky jumped out first. "Damn you all." Brain said to Marty and Reepicheep, just before he jumped out of the Delorean. Reepicheep ran over to where Pinky and The Brain jumped out. He looked down and saw the tops of their parachutes, dropping slowly to the ground. "BLOODY COWARDS! YOU FLEE FROM A BATTLE INSTEAD OF-" Reepicheep began. "It's OK, Reep." Marty began. Reepicheep turned around and saw Marty was sitting in the driver's seat of the Delorean now. "They're not worth it." He added, as he closed the doors of the Delorean.

Marty and Reepicheep drove the Delorean back to where everyone else was. "Did you get those two mice as well?" Terry asked. "No, they escaped." Marty answered, as he and Reepicheep got out of the Delorean. "Oh, I apoligize, Doctor Brown, as it seems I have destroyed the window of your time machine." Reepicheep said. "It's alright Reepicheep. At least it's not in the hands of Pinky and The Brain." Doc Brown replied, as he walked up to the Delorean. "And we'll have needed to get this one way or another sooner or later." He added. "So, you think you guys can handle being in this army?" Superman askedd the Looney Tunes. "We'll thoo juthst fine." Sylvester answered. "OK, then. Fox..." Superman began. "Right." Fox said. He pressed a button on his communicator and everyone, along with the Delorean, was teleported back to The Great Fox.

Pinky and The Brain landed near a lake. Brain angrily threw off his parachute. "Every single last damn time! I'm just sick and tired of losing." Brain exclaimed. "Brain, calm down, it's alright. We'll just try again-" Pinky suggested. "We always try again! And we fail every time! Why can't they just let me-" Brain began angrily walking forwards (With Pinky following.) but wasn't really concentrating on where he was going. He tripped over something and landed on his face. Brain turned around and saw he had tripped over a red foot with two claws sticking out. Brain and Pinky looked up and saw a giant, red, human-looking monster with giant, sharp teeth, large white eyes with no pupils, and giant hands with sharp fingers. With him were a creature who resembled a brain and was in a somewhat human-looking android's pelvis. The last figure was a man wearing all black, a black cape, and a black mask, from which his breathing could be heard. The red monster looked down at the two mice. "Man, I've been hungry for hours." The red monster said, as he picked up Pinky and The Brain by the tails. "WAIT, DON'T!" The two mice yelled before the red monster could drop them into his giant mouth. "Stop, Cletus." The man in black ordered. "State your business." He said. Brain explained to the man in black about him and Pinky and what they were just doing. "Very...Intruiging. My name is Darth Vader. My associates are called Krang and Carnage." Darth Vader introduced himself and his allies. "And what is your business?" Brain asked. "I'm sure you're both aware of the merging of space and time. I got into a fight in space with my future self, who apparently works for the Jedi in his time. He shot down the Death Star in a stealth attack, and I managed to escape in an emergency pod. I landed here on Earth, where I landed in Cletus Kassidy's cell. I broke him out and helped him get his symbiote back to become Carnage once more. Once outside, we found Krang roaming the city. He told us he had found out about a certain 'Apocalypse Army.' We joined him in his journey to find them and join them." Darth Vader explained. "I see...Might we tag along?" Brain asked. "If you so wish." Darth Vader answered. "Yes, I would much to like to *brawp* witness their scientific abilities." Krang said. "Then let us waste no more time." Vader replied, as the five villains set off once again for the Apocalypse Army...

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter17:Traveler,Doctor,and Terminator

Chapter 17:  
Traveler, Doctor, and Terminator:

"So...Why are you asking me all these questions again?...And at a time like this?" Sparky asked Captain Olimar. The Captain was asking the experiment questions about him and the other experiments while jotting down notes on a pad. "I'm just very intruiged by your species, Sparky. I've been thinking about conducting some experiments of my own...You know, once we save the universe." Olimar answered, as he looked at his notes. What he had was '-Each experiment has their own unique power type, -Each one has an extra pair of retractable arms, -Each one has a strong, glue-like substance on their hands and feet, allowing them to cling to walls and ceilings, -Each one has a retractable claw on each finger, -Some have exclusive appendages, i. e. A trunk or a pair of antennae.' "Yeah, maybe focus on the latter before getting to the former." Sparky replied. "Well, I always plan ahead. I did it when I had to fix my ship and when Louie and I had to repay Hocotate Freight's debt. It's just good to keep things in mind and come back to them once you have the chance." Olimar explained. Both Sparky and Olimar looked over at Fox, working on the computer. "I've just been wondering; why doesn't Fox just split us up into teams and send us on missions to the different worlds?" Sparky asked. "It's not that simple, lad. He said earlier that crossing dimensions isn't like walking into a public restroom. If we split up into teams, by the time he had dropped the second team off, the first team will have come back, but Fox wouldn't know. And it would've taken pretty much the same amount of time as it already is, so it wouldn't make much of a difference." Olimar explained. "But couldn't Harry just apparate us?" Sparky asked. "He said he has limits to how many people he can apparate. And we don't know what would happen if he exceeded that limit. We might be walking around with arms for legs and legs for arms when we got to the other end." Olimar answered. "So, basically, we've got to check every world the old fashioned way for people trying to screw us over even more than we already are, right?" Sparky asked. "Pretty much, yes." Olimar replied.

"Marty, Doc, could you guys come over here, please?" Fox asked. Doc Brown and Marty McFly walked over to him. "What is it, Fox?" Doc asked. "Are you familiar with this place?" Fox asked, gesturing to a screen on the computer. The place looked like a mixture between the Old West, The Prohibition, the 50's, the 80's, and some time in the future. What stood out the most, though, was that there was a giant clock tower, that too looked like a merge of the said time periods. "That's Hill Valley." Marty answered. "I see. I've been monitoring it. Apparently, since this is where the most amount of time travel had occured, several illousions of previous events of 'Hill Valley.' But they're only mere illousions, they won't see us, and won't interact with us. There's also much more time travel related situations currently occuring in there." Fox explained. "So we have to go down there and stop them." Doc replied. "Right." Fox replied. He noticed James MacGrath and Spider-Girl making out behind Marty and Doc. "Alright, everyone! We've got another place we need to get to!" Fox announced. James and Spider-Girl pulled away and went over to where Fox was, along with the rest of the army. "Alright, there's a seriously screwed up version of Hill Valley down there, and there's some serious crap going on there and we gotta stop it." Marty explained. "Now, is everyone ready?" Fox asked. Everyone gave the thumbs up. "Great." Fox replied, as he pressed a button on the computer and everybody vasnished in a cloud of green light.

They all reappeared in the hybrid of the many Hill Valleys immediately afterwards. "Funny. We visited this place once and now we're visiting it again." Dominic Cobb said to Marty. "Only difference is that you don't just wake up if you die." Marty replied. Suddenly, they all noticed two men fighting each other in the park in the middle of Hill Valley. They were both normally dressed; one man wore a blue tuxedo and a red tie, the other one wore a white shirt, black pants, a red bow tie, and a yellow waistcoat. The first man had normal hair while the other one's seemed to be slightly jelled. The first man was fencing with the second man using a crowbar. The second man was using a screwdriver-like device that seemed to deflect the crowbar whenever it was swung at him. "Where the hell did you ever get that device, anyway?" The first man asked, as the two continued to fence. He had a british accent. "I brought it with me when I came to Earth. Now, will you just tell me at which point did reality start getting all mucked up?" The second man replied. He too had a british accent. "I was about to ask you the same thing!" The first man responded. "Why? You're the one who's responsible for it all! What with spending so long out of your own time period!" The second man exclaimed. "I'M responsible? YOU'RE the one constantly time-and-space travelling so irresponsibly." The first man argued. "I save civilizations! YOU on the other hand just run around and-" The second man began, but he was interrupted by the sound of gunfire. The two men, as well as the army watching, looked at the source of the gunfire; a man in black holding a rifle and wearing sunglasses who looked extraordinarily a lot like Arnold Schwarzenegger. "You will both cease this skirmish and come with me if you want to live." The man in black ordered.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The second man asked. "I am a Terminator. I was sent from the year 2029 to help save reality. I was told that there is an army gathering...And they're right behind you." The Terminator explained, as he pointed to the army. The two men looked where The Terminator was pointing and saw the army. "I've heard of you...You're that Superman fellow. Pleased to meet you." The second man said, as he quickly shook Superman's hand. "Great...And your name is?" Superman asked. "I'm The Doctor." The Doctor answered. "Doctor Who?" Superman asked. "Just The Doctor." The Doctor replied. "Call me The Time Traveler." The Time Traveler said, shaking hands with Fox. "Seriously? Who has a name that's your job? That's stupid. It's like having a name like 'Spy' or 'Engineer' or 'Medic' or-" Deadpool began. He noticed the RED Team was glaring at him. "...Or Wade Wilson." Deadpool quietly finished. "So, why were you two fighting?" Fox asked. "We had both found several time travel related incidents circling around here. We were the first person to appear to the other with the ability to travel through time and accused them...Sorry about that." The Time Traveler explained, then turning to The Doctor. "It's alright. I've had harder fights." The Doctor replied. "And now that everyone is here, we can turn our attention to the real threat." The Terminator said, as he gestured to a holographic screen to the right. Two men appeared on it; one wore a black tuxedo and a black tie. He had short, light brown hair. The other man appeared to be a blonde police officer. "The cop is the T-1000. The other man...I'm not too sure what his name is yet." The Terminator explained. "I think I know him...But I can't remember." The Doctor responded. "Such a shame, Doctor, because I remember you...Although not like this." The man replied. "Now, you see, I died once on your former self's last adventure before he regenerated into you. A portal has opened in the Afterlife and several deceased individuals are able to escape back into the real world. Not only that, but I found one of my old TARDIS'; the one that looks like a Grandfather Clock. Not only that, but I found the blueprints for a robot called the T-1000. I managed to create one quite swiftly, given all my advanced technology, and we both set off in the TARDIS in search of worlds to conquer. We found...Some things in the year 802, 701, and we brought them with us; we'll show you them soon enough. Then we found out about the massive energy of time fluxes gathering here and we came to investigate. But I didn't quite expect to see the modern-day incarnation of my old opponent." The man explained. "Yeah, that's nice, now what did you get from 802, 701 and why exactly are you here?" Captain America asked. "Quite simple, really; to rule over all of time. And what a wonderful place to start, and what a wonderful situation to be in to start." The man answered. "And as for what I found...Here it is." The man finished, and the holographic screen disappeared. "I remember him now! Before I regenerated myself-" The Doctor began. "Regenerated?" The Time Traveler interrupted." "I'll explain later. Before I regenerated myself for the 10th, I had my last meeting with an longtime enemy of mine. That was him. He's called-" The last word of The Doctor's sentence was grounded out by a barrage of white ape-like creatures storming out of the clock tower. "Morlocks; they're creatures who eat humans. Of course that man had found them...What did you say his name was again, Doctor? I didn't hear the first time." The Time Traveler asked. "That man is called The Master." The Doctor answered.

"You think you delayed revealing The Master's name long enough?" A. Fox asked Schneider-Man as the armies battled the Morlocks. "Yeah...Why?" Schneider-Man asked. "...Never mind." A. Fox replied, as he cut a Morlock in half, grabbed another Morlock, threw it upside-down into the other Morlock's bottom half, and then threw the top half on top of the big, gorey clump. "A. Fox wins, Fatality!" A. Fox joked. "It does look like one of those new fatalities in...Oh, I just got a great idea for later." Schneider-Man replied. He wrote for one of the Morlocks' bones to turn into knives and burst out of his skin. Then for the knives to stab ten other Morlocks in the face. Sure enough, once he wrote a period on the last sentence, that happened. "You know, I had a funny vision that those Morlocks I just killed were a few certain idiots I know." Schneider-Man said. "You mean like the guy who constantly bugs you with his 'BioDonkeynism' disease thing?" A. Fox asked. "Yeah, like him." Schneider-Man replied.

The Time Traveler, The Doctor, and The Terminator were surrounded by Morlocks. "So, you said you fought these before?" The Doctor asked The Time Traveler. "Yes, I did. I fought them on my first time traveling through time." The Time Traveler responded, cracking a Morlock's skull with his crowbar. "I see...They almost remind me of Daleks; little robots I sometimes have to fight. They all looked pretty much the same. No real creative designs." The Doctor replied, as he used his Sonic Screwdriver to blast out a Morlock's eye. "Is there any helpful strategy involved in fighting them?" The Terminator asked. "Not really." The Time Traveler answered. "So...Just beat them to a bloody pulp then?" The Doctor asked. "Pretty much. It worked when I fought them." The Time Traveler replied, as he tripped up a Morlock that then landed on another Morlock. "Oh...Shame. I was hoping for more of a challenge." The Doctor joked, as he kicked a Morlock in the groin, then threw its head into the stomach of another Morlock. The Terminator shot a bullet clean through a very long row of Morlocks. He couldn't help noticing the bullet just flew right past a western version of Marty McFly being chased by several cowboys on horses. And they took no notice. "What the hell is going on?" The Terminator asked. The Doctor looked at the event The Terminator had just witnessed. "Oh, I see. I'd done some research on this area in the TARDIS. This particular area has had more time travel-related events that have occurred in it that the merging of space and time has triggered all the moments of which have been time traveled to to replay at the same time without any notice or interaction with current events." The Doctor explained. "So...In short?" The Time Traveler asked. "If a past or future event has been related to time travelers from this area, those events are replaying and they don't have the slightest damn idea what's going on." The Doctor and The Terminator said at the same time, elbowing a Morlock in the stomach each without looking. "Ah, I see." The Time Traveler replied, as he hit a Morlock in the throat with his crowbar without looking.

Amaterasu and Rupert were fighting a group of Morlocks. Amaterasu made a sheet of paper appear from midair, and it caused a Morlock to fall unconscious as it created a small, black burst. Rupert tackled a Morlock and but its arm, breaking it. Another Morlock picked up Rupert and tossed him into a nearby cafe. "RUPERT!" Amaterasu cried. (To everyone else it was just a howl.) She made a glowing blue whip appear above her and she charged into the Morlock that threw Rupert, whipping it repeatedly. The Morlock eventually fell to the ground, covered in red whip marks.  
Inside the cafe that Rupert had landed in, he got up after having crashed into the table. He was surprised to see that nobody payed him any mind. Instead, everyone was focused on a teenage Biff Tannen towering over a slightly younger Marty McFly. "Alright, ya little-" Biff began. "Hey, Biff, what the hell is that?" Marty asked, pointing over Biff's shoulder. Biff looked at where Marty was pointing. At first, Rupert thought this alternate Marty might have noticed the massive battle outside, but he figured that anyone would've had a much more panicked or worried reaction. Biff looked back towards Marty, just in time to get punched right in the face by Marty and fall onto a table. Rupert and the younger Marty both ran out the door. The younger Marty went to 'borrow' a kid's 'skateboard'. "Rupert!" Amaterasu called. Rupert ran over to Amaterasu and sniffed her nose."I'm just fine Amaterasu. Are you alright?" Rupert asked. "I'm just fine." Amaterasu replied, as she rubbed her face against Rupert's chest. Neither of them noticed that there was a large group of Morlocks getting ready to ambush them. Suddenly, there was a barking noise, and the ground underneath the Morlocks burst into the air, knocking them all out. Rupert and Amaterasu pulled away and looked at the source of the mini-earthquake; Bolt. "You two can make out later." Bolt joked, as he shot a passing Morlock with his heat-vision.

Sheriff Woody, Marty McFly, Dominic Cobb, L, and Cole MacGrath charged through the barrage of Morlocks. "This has got to be one of the strangest things I've seen...Ever." Marty said, as juno flipped a Morlock into another. "I've seen stranger, believe me." Cobb replied, as he shot a Morlock in the face, and then kicked him into two more. "And, you know what, I bet when we get to the next world you'll say that that one is the strangest thing you've ever seen." Cole added, as he shoved his fingers into a Morlock's eyes and electrocuted them. A Morlock's arm burst through Woody's stomach and came out of his back. Woody glared at the Morlock. "...Jerk." Woody muttered, as he shot the Morlock in the eyes, causing it to fall backwards. "An eye for an eye." Woody added. "That's my line." L joked. A Morlock swung at L's face, but the detective ducked and kicked the Morlock right in the face. The Morlock shot up high into the air and squashed three more Morlocks upon impact. Everyone stared in amazement at how L took out those four Morlocks. "What?" L asked. "You couldn't do that in Krueger and Sasha's mind?" Cobb asked. "I wanted to test the ability to control reality in a dream." L answered. "Ah, I see." Marty replied, as the five of them each punched a Morlock in the collarbone.

Spider-Man, Deadpool, Dante, and Felicia were fighting off a horde of Morlocks. (Although you probably guessed that already.) "Hey, Deadpool, you remember that time when we all fought Galactus, Doom, and Wesker?" Dante asked. "Yeah, why?" Deadpool replied. "Remember we did this?" Dante asked, as he began shooting several Morlocks repeatedly. He then took out a red beam. "Jackpot!" He muttered, as he shot all the Morlocks with the beam. Spider-Man began jumping on the heads on all the Morlocks, tying a piece of web to each one's head. He then came down and kicked the one in the center in the back, knocking all the Morlocks out. Felicia ran towards the group of Morlocks and began slashing them repeatedly with her claws. She then slashed them across the torso. Finally, Deadpool reached up into the air. Up there, where only Deadpool could see until he touched it, were four health bars, one for each of the four heroes. Deadpool took his down and hit the Morlocks in the head. "And it's-" Deadpool began, as he held the health bar over his head. "A HOME RUN!" Deadpool exclaimed, as he swung his health bar across the field, and it took out each of the Morlocks on the field.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Frank West asked, as he cut a Morlock in half with his chainsaw. "...I dunno." Deadpool answered, as the health bar disappeared. "The Master and the T-1000 are in the clock tower." Superman said, using his x-ray vision to see inside the hybrid clock tower. He went up to punch the clock out of the clock tower, only barely missing a slightly younger Doc Brown who was near it. When Superman burst through the clock tower, he saw The Master and the T-1000 escaping. Superman flew down after them. He burst them through the front doors, missing a 1930's dressed Marty talking to a younger Doc Brown, a younger Marty yelling to the younger Doc on the clock tower about 'the future', and a younger Marty being chased on a hoverboard by someone who looked a lot like Biff Tannen. The Terminator and The Doctor picked up their respective nemesies by the shirt collar. "I'm dissapointed, Master. I...scarcely remember you putting up much more of a fight. (I'm still having trouble remembering my 10th self's adventures.)" The Doctor joked. "I was about to say the same thing to you, T-1000." The Terminator said to his enemy. "Oh, come on, T-800. You always know I have more tricks up my sleeves." The T-1000 replied, grinning. He turned into a grey goop-like substance and slipped out of The Terminator's hands. The T-1000 reformed a few feet away, and began dashing off.

Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine, and Chris Redfield all tried shooting at it, but they had no effect. Chell shot a portal at the ground T-1000 was on, and then another one near herself. T-1000 fell through the portal and reappeared next to Chell. T-1000 grabbed The Master away from The Doctor and jumped back into the portal and back to where he was before. "Thanks." T-1000 joked. "Idiots." The Master uttered, as he jumped into his grandfather clock TARDIS that was hidden behind a tree. "We're going?" T-1000 asked. "We're outnumbered now. Best head off somewhere else." The Master explained, as he and T-1000 got into their TARDIS and took off into the sky. "He's escaping in his TARDIS! (For anyone not knowing what a clock is doing in the sky.)" The Doctor exclaimed. "Accio TARDIS!" Harry Potter exclaimed, as he pointed his wand at the fleeing TARDIS, which then started slowly float to the ground. Spider-Man and Inspector Gadget used their webs and arms to try to help Harry pull The Master's TARDIS down. Suddenly, the TARDIS was yanked away by an invisible force, and flung off into an unknown area, and Harry, Gadget, and Spider-Man fell back. "Dammit." Fox muttered. "Never mind. I suppose you'll want The Doctor and I to join you. We'll go get out time machines." The Time Traveller said, as he and The Doctor disappeared behind the clock tower. The Time Traveller came back with a roller-coaster car-looking vehicle, and The Doctor came back with a blue police call box. "Great. Never hurts to have more time machines...And more people." Fox replied, as he teleported everyone and the two time machines up to the Great Fox.

The Master's TARDIS landed with a loud thud, sinking a few inches into the dirt, quite a ways away from the hybrid Hill Valley. The T-1000 and The Master both stumbled out. "Excuse me..." A voice asked. The two villainous time travellers looked up and saw Darth Vader leading Krang, Carnage, Pinky and The Brain. "But could you please explain to me what this device is?" Darth Vader asked.

Freddy Krueger had never closed his portal leading out of the Afterlife. Now the newest resident of the Afterlife escaped through it and emerged in a near-crumbled neighbourhood. This man had slightly long, light brown hair. He was Japanese, and he wore a white shirt and black pants. He carried two objects; a pen and a notebook labeled 'Death Note.' "Light!" A voice called from the sky. Light Yagami looked up and saw an old shnigami friend of his; Ryuk (Whom only he could see.) flying over to him. "I...You're supposed to be dead." Ryuk said. "Yes, I am...I believe that's because you wrote my name in your Death Note, correct?" Light replied, as the two began strolling the city. "Yeah, but...How are you here?" Ryuk asked. "A portal was opened by a man who wore a striped sweater, a hat, and a glove with knives on the fingers." Light explained. The two walked into a nearby library. "I suppose I have to follow you around again." Ryuk suggested, as Light began browsing the deserted, broken library. "Perhaps. I didn't design the Death Note." Light answered. He found a book entitled 'The NeverEnding Story.' "Why are you in here anyway? Isn't the universe being destoryed? Hell, I'm only here 'cause reality messed up and teleported me here." Ryuk said. "Oh, I just had a feeling..." Light began, as he touched the red amulet on the cover of the book. "There's something of use here." Light finished. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light...

And Ryuk and Light both found themselves in a snow white castle. There was a woman in a white gown facing away from them, and she was speaking with two other people. One of them was dressed like a normal 13 or 14-year-old, and the other one looked like a boy out of an adventure film. "Bastion and Atreyu. The human world is in grave danger. And I fear it may affect Fantasia as well. I have discovered that there is an army of heroes building. You two must-" The woman began, but Light revealed himself and interrupted. "Excuse me, your highness...I assume you're the queen of wherever I am." Light said. "Why, yes. I am The Childlike Empress, who are you?" The Empress asked. "My name...Is Kira." Light began. "And I ask only two things..." He continued, as he took out his Death Note, opened it to an empty page, and took out his pen. "First" Light began.

"...I'd like the name of everyone you know."

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter18:The NeverEnding Death Note

Chapter 18:  
The NeverEnding Death Note:

"Fox, I'm getting a transmission." Falco said. The army of protagonists hadn't even spent an hour on the Great Fox when Falco said this. "Where from?" Fox asked, walking over to his partner. "It's from a….Pocket dimension dubbed 'Fantasia.'" Falco answered. "Alright, patch 'em in." Fox replied. Falco typed a code onto the computer, and The Childlike Empress appeared on the screen. "Whaddya want?" Fox asked. "I am The Childlike Empress. I am speaking with you from Fantasia. The NeverEnding Story has recorded the events of an army of heroes gathering. Is this them?" The Empress asked. "Yeah….I have a couple thousand questions to ask but can you just cut to the point, please?" Fox asked. "Of course. A man named Kira has taken over Fantasia and threatens to kill anyone who gets in his way. He says he—"The Empress began. "Wait! You said Kira is there?" L asked, as he hurried over to the computer with a frightened look on his face. "Yes, that's what he says he's called. He says he wants to use Fantasia as a panic room—"The Empress explained. Light Yagami came up behind her, his head not visible because of the computer's screen. "Empress! What the hell are you—"Light began, as he pushed The Empress out of the way and looked at who was on the screen. He saw L there, and grinned deviously. "Actually….Why don't you all come over here. I was about to make a speech anyway." Light said, as he ended the transmission. "L, do you know him?" Falco asked. "That's Light Yagami; Kira." L replied. He then explained to Fox and Falco who Light Yagami was. "So, if he has this 'Death Note' thing still, we've gotta get over to this 'Fantasia' place and stop him." Fox replied.

5 MINUTES LATER:

Since Fantasia was merely a pocket dimension, Fox found it ten times easier to get everyone down there. "Alright, so where's our good friend; Mr. Yagami?" Chuck Greene asked. Suddenly, a large, white, worm-and-dragon-like creature appeared in the sky, and there was a figure standing on it holding a megaphone. "People of Fantasia….I am Kira; your new ruler!" Light Yagami announced. "That's him?" Batman asked L. "It's him." L replied, as his eyes narrowed. "I am in possession of a book called a 'Death Note.' If I write a person's name in it while imagining their face, they will die of a heart attack in forty seconds, unless I write otherwise. Now, you may be thinking 'Why the hell would he tell us all this? Couldn't we just change our names and—'Well, you can forget that idea! I already know each of your names, and have written them all down in this book, with the exception of the last letter. If anyone and I mean ANYONE tries to cross me or kill me, you will be killed." Light explained. L's eyes narrowed even more. "Now, to get to the point; I am using Fantasia as a panic room for the world. It seems that this place is either unaffected by the merging of worlds or it just has yet to be affected. It will suffice as a safe haven for those trapped in the middle of this crisis." Light continued. He noticed the army of heroes. "And I've noticed my old friend; Ryuzaki has come, and he's brought some friends. I'd like them all to come to that castle, right over there." Light continued, as he pointed towards a castle. "I have some things I'd like to discuss with them." Light finished, as he lowered the megaphone. "Valcor, get us back to the castle." Light ordered. "And don't even think about trying to drop me. You know what happens if you do." Light added, taking out his Death Note. "Yes, Kira." Valcor replied, as he flew back towards the castle.

"Does anyone else find it ironic that a man named Light is associated with the dark arts?" Harry Potter asked. "Hm….Yes, I've never actually thought about it before but it is." L replied. "Anyways, we have to get to that castle and stop Light." L added. "Perhaps, but…..If he's using this place as a panic room to protect the people of the world….Should we really stop that?" Mega Man asked. "What do you mean?" L asked. "Well, what he's doing isn't really entirely evil. And you said yourself he was using the Death Note to kill criminals before he died. But….From the sound of it, it didn't look like the police and innocent started dying until you and them interered with him." Mega Man replied. "You're saying that Kira is in the right here and that it's all mine and the police's fault that he killed us?" L asked. "...Yeah, I guess." Mega Man replied. L was silent for a while. "Perhaps you're right, Mega Man." L finally said. Mega Man then had a puzzled look on his face. He hadn't expected L to agree with him. "OK, so, aren't we supposed to be going to fight this Yagami or Kira guy?" Master Chief asked. "Of course." Superman replied. Everyone set off for the castle Light had mentioned.

Darth Vader, Carnage, Krang, The Master, The T-1000, Pinky and The Brain has managed to get into Fantasia using The Master's TARDIS. (They picked up traces of powerful energy in the TARDIS.) They arrived on the roof of the castle and listened to Light's speech. They went back into the TARDIS and disappeared before Light could see them. They then appeared inside the castle just as Light and Valcor arrived back inside the castle, in an empty room. "Now, how do the rest of you feel about this 'Kira?'" Vader asked his allies. "He could prove to be useful." The Master replied. "I would like to study that *brawp* notebook of his." Krang replied. "If we're joining the Apocalypse Army, I believe he would be a welcome addition to the members." The T-1000 replied. "I say we should offer him a chance to join! Just think of all the people we could kill just by writing their name in a book." Carnage replied. "Oh, yes, I agree." Pinky replied. "I suppose." Brain replied. "Then we're all agreed on this; we will try to ger Kira to join the Apocalypse Army." Vader declared. "But he seems far too *brawp* smart to trust us." Krang replied. "Krang's right. He's quite an intelligent fellow. Perhaps if we helped him with his plan, he may, in fact, join us." The Master explained. "And how do you propose we do that?" Vader asked. The Master took a small slip of paper out of his pocket. "Suggestibility Paper. Shake hands with someone while you're holding a sheet and they'll do whatever you say. Perhaps we can sneak him a few sheets. He might find it useful." The Master explained. "I see. Perhaps he could use it to make someone fight for him should that army ever get close enough." Vader replied. "Very well. We shall give him a sheet or so of this 'Suggestibility Paper.' But we need to get close to him." Vader added. "Right...Excuse me a moment." The Master replied, as he quickly looked out the door of the room. Conveniently, Light was walking down the hall, and there was no one watching. The Master snuck out the door and up to Light.

"Excuse me, are you Kira?" The Master asked. "Indeed...Are you a resident?" Light asked. "I am The Master. I'm a Time Lord. I understand you are taking over this world. And a fine job you're doing. I-" The Master began, but Light cut him off. "What do you want?" He asked. "Simply to help you." The Master answered, as he took three slips of Suggestibility Paper out of his pocket and handed them to Light. "Suggestibility Paper. All you have to do is shake hands with a person while holding this and they'll do whatever you say. I'm giving you three just in case." The Master explained. Light took the three slips of paper. "...How do I know this isn't a trap?" Light asked. "Go test it." The Master replied. He noticed a gnome coming down the hall and darted back into the door. Light looked behind him and saw the gnome. "G-Good Day, K-K-Kira." The gnome stuttered. "Stop right there." Light ordered. The gnome stopped dead, shivering. Light stuck out his hand; a piece of Suggestibility Paper was in his palm. The gnome reluctantly shook his hand. "Go jump out that window." Light ordered. "As you wish." The gnome replied. He walked over to the nearest window and jumped out of it. Light was startled by how the Suggestibility Paper worked. He hadn't felt this way since he first killed with the Death Note. The Master stepped out of the door. "Convinced?" He asked. "Indeed." Light replied, turning to face The Master. "Excellent." The Master replied. "But, just one more thing; why are you helping me?" Light asked. "A few certain individuals, including myself, have gathered seeking to find and join a group known as the Apocalypse Army. This group is known to want to create a new world in their image." The Master explained. "And you want me to join?" Light asked. "Well, if you fail in taking over this world, we'd like you to consider." The Master answered. "Well, if I fail, I'll join you, if not, you can forget about it." Light replied. "Alright. I'll be in this room in case you seek me again." The Master replied, as he began to walk back into the door. "Wait." Light said. The Master looked over his shoulder. "My name's Light Yagami." Light added. The Master nodded and walked into the door. Light looked down at the three sheets of Suggestibility Paper. "That guy seems very supportive." Ryuk said. "Yes, he did. And, if we do fail; which is now much more unlikely with these sheets of paper, we'll at least have something to do." Light replied. Suddenly, there was a blast of yellow light...

The Master, Darth Vader, Krang, Pinky, The Brain, Carnage, and The T-1000 were all gathered inside The Master's TARDIS. "So, does he trust you?" Vader asked The Master. "Indeed. But we should go into the future to see the outcome. How about an hour and a half?" The Master asked, as he began flicking the switches and levers inside the TARDIS. "Agreed." Vader replied. "Alright, then." The Master said, as he pressed a button on the control console.

...And four figures appeared once the light disappeared, facing away from Light. One of them was quite short and was green, and he carried a hilt. Another one was a boy of about 18 or 19 wearing a black cloak who also carried a hilt. The third one wore black pants, a black shirt, and a black vest, and he carried a futuristic pistol. The last figure wore a red jacket and red sunglasses, and he also carried a hilt. These men respectively were known as Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Travis Touchdown. "That chick's distress signal told us to warp here...Where is everyone?" Travis asked."Perhaps they've all evacuated this area." Yoda replied. Light walked up to the four men. "Excuse me." He said. The four turned around and saw him. Light forcibly shook each of their hands quickly, while the Suggestibility Paper was in his hand. "Now, tell me your names." Light ordered. The four men did so. "Excellent..." He forcibly shook their hands. "You are all my personal bodyguards now." Light added. "Yes, sir." The four men said at the same time. "Good. Now, follow me." Light ordered, as he began walking down the hall again. "And refer to me as 'Lord Kira.'" Light added. "Yes, Lord Kira." The four men replied, as though they were zombies. 'What the hell did he do to us? Why can't I move where I want and shoot him?' Han thought. As they walked, there was a sound only Light could hear; the sound of Ryuk's laughter.

Light Yagami, Yoda, Travis Touchdown, Luke Skywalker, and Han Solo walked into the throne room of the castle. The Childlike Empress, Bastion Balthazar Bux, Valcor and Atreyu were in the room. (Light had locked the door and boarded all the windows so they couldn't escape.) "I see you've all been very well behaved." Light said, smirking evilly. Bastion and Atreyu glared at him. Light went up to Valcor and touched his front paw with a piece of Suggestibility Paper. "Now, you'll be one of my bodyguards..." Light blandly said, as he then forcibly shook hands with Atreyu and Bastion. "And you'll be a bodyguard for me, and so will you." Light said as he did. "Yes, Lord Kira." Valcor, Bastion, and Atreyu all blandly replied. "What have you done to them, as well as those four people?" The Empress asked. "A...Friend gave me a little something that makes people bow to my whim when I shake their hands." Light explained, sneering. "Then why have you not done it to me?" The Empress asked. "You're useless to me now...In fact, you've just given me a good idea." Light began, as he took an apple from a basket on a table. He began walking away. As he did he threw the apple in the air. To The Empress, it seemed as though an invisible creature had caught it and began munching away at it. The Empress backed away from the slowly disappearing apple. "...What I just did gave me another idea; but I digress." Light began, as he turned to face The Empress again. "My first idea is to use you as a bartering tool for Ryuzaki and his friends once they arrive." Light explained, grinning deviously. "You...You..." The Empress began, as she backed away. "Bastard, jerk, douchebag, etc, yeah, I've heard it all before. But the question is..." Light began, as he walked up to The Empress and towered over her. His eyes appeared to glow a hellish red. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" Light asked, his villainous grin growing.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Light looked and saw Superman had broken the door down, and Fox, L, and the army of heroes were standing behind him. "Ah, Ryuzaki! We were just talking about you!" Light began, as he slowly walked over to the army. "We have a lot of catching up to do. I haven't seen you in years, what with both of us being dead and all." Light continued. "It's over, Light. Just give up and we can settle this like gentlemen." L replied, glaring. "Oh, but that wouldn't be as much fun...Bodyguards, kill them!" Light ordered. Travis Touchdown, Luke Skywalker, Bastion Balthazar Bux, Valcor, Atreyu, Yoda, and Han Solo all charged at the army.

L began sparring with Light. "You wanted to discuss something, Light?" L asked, as Light dodged his punch. "Oh, yes, I wanted to get closer to you to tell you because I know we're familiar with each other." Light replied, as he punched L in the gut. "I want you all to work for me, get the population of the world here, where they can be safe from the oncoming crisis." Light began, as he punched L in the gut again. "So, you're going to hold this world hostage just so you can use it to help people who already know you're a cruel, heartless bas-" L said, but the last word was drowned out by the sound of Light wincing as L juno flipped him onto the ground. "I thought you'd know better." L added.

Travis Touchdown was fighting Frank West. They were fencing with their beam katana and chainsaw. "I think I've heard about you somewhere. Aren't you an assassin or something?" Frank asked, as he blocked a slash from Travis with his chainsaw. "Help." Travis whispered. "What?" Frank asked. "Kira. He's put some weird mind control stuff on us. I don't really want to fight you, but he's making me." Travis explained, as he stabbed at Frank, but only cutting off part of his jacket. "Then how do we...Never mind, I know someone who can do that." Frank replied, as he blocked the beam katana once again, and then looking over to Shneider-Man, who was trying to get to Light. Frank had to be careful to not actually hurt Travis.

Indiana Jones was fighting Han Solo. "You know, you look surprisingly familiar." Jones joked, as he whipped Han across the chest. "Yeah, that's nice, now, could you help me out?" Han asked, as he shot at Jones, who ducked it. "What do you mean?" Jones asked, as he went to punch Han in the face, but the latter blocked it. The two started trading punches as Han explained to Jones that he was being controlled. "I see. So I'll try to-AGH!" Jones screamed, as Han had kicked him in the gut before he could finish. "Sorry!" Han exclaimed. "It's alright. Anyways, I should try to get that paper from Lig-OOMPH!" Jones screamed, as Han punched him in the stomach.

Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Black Cat, Sparky, Felix, and Stitch climbed onto Valcor and started beating random parts on his body. Harry flew down to his face and prepared to stab Valcor in the face with his sword. "Wait, don't! Kira is controlling me!" Valcor exclaimed. Harry pulled his sword back. "Really? How?" Harry asked. Valcor told Harry about the Suggestibility Paper. "...Guys, stop beating the flying worm thing to a pulp! He says he's being controlled." Harry explained. "Perhaps...Or he could just be trying to fool you." Black Cat replied. "No, no he's not I can tell." Harry replied. "Well, maybe you're being controlled." Felix added.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I think you're right, Felix. He could be under Yagami's control." Sparky replied. "What the s-" Harry began, but he was ambushed by his allies, except for Spider-Man. Harry was now covered in the pile of his former allies. "Pete, help!" Harry yelled, holding out his arm. Spider-Man grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out, and swung him away from everyone. "Guys, it's alright! He's not being controlled!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "How can you tell?" Harry and Stitch asked. "Because, Harry, if you were being controlled, you'd try to kill me right on the spot, but my danger sense isn't going off so you're obviously not." Spider-Man exclaimed. "Now, we should be trying to get to this Yagami guy." Spider-Man added, as he swung down to the rest of the battle.

(I might add the other fights in later, but I'm bored out of my skull with this part so I just want to cut to the chase.)

Yuna (Who won't stop coming out of Freddy's damn portal.) was fighting Bastion. "You shouldn't beat up nice people! It isn't nice!" Yuna said, as she made an obnoxiously loud noise and tried to side kick Bastion. He stepped out of the way and Yuna broke her leg against the wall. "No offense, but...You're an idiot." Bastion joked.

Light Yagami shoved L aside. "That's it! I killed you once, Ryuzaki! I can do it again!" Light exclaimed, as he took out his Death Note and pen. He was just about to write the letter 'L' in 'L Lawliet' when he heard a voice. "No you won't." A voice calmly said. Light turned around and saw Shneider-Man, calmly standing behind him. "Who the hell are you?" Light asked. "Shneider-Man. And yes, I know that sounds stupid, and-" Shneider-Man began. "Wow, you are stupid! You both are! And you're mean!" Yuna exclaimed. "The hell is she doing here?" Light asked. "The same thing she does whenever I summon her." Shneider-Man whispered, as he quickly jotted down 'Light and Shneider-Man began discussing ways to kill Yuna.' on his paper. "So...What's her name?" Light asked, preparing to write in the Death Note. "Yuna...Kamihara, I think." Shneider-Man answered. "Great...How do you think she should die?" Light asked. "Wait, wha-" Yuna began. "Shut up, ya idiot! I thought you'd have warmed up to this by now!" Shneider-Man ordered. "I was thinking putting an apple down her shirt and Ryuk biting through her body to get it." He suggested. "Ah, brilliant!" Light replied, as he quickly wrote down the details in the Death Note. He then took an apple out of a basket and into Yuna's shirt. "Hey, wha-AHHHHH!" Yuna cried, as Ryuk, invisible to all but Light, began eating her into halves. Finally, Yuna's bloody, gory mess of a corpse lay on the ground. Light then woke from Shneider-Man's control, and only remembered Shneider-Man mentioning Ryuk.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT-" Light began. "Ryuk? The shinigami? I know a lot about you...'L, do you know Gods of Death love Apples?' 'I am justice! I will be the God of a new world that everyone desires! All those who oppose me, they are the ones who are truly evil!' Those quotes sound familiar?" Shneider-Man asked, a devious smile creeping up his face. "How...Do you know I said-" Light began. His face sweating. "Oh, and, how about this; your girlfriend; Misa Amane. She was the second Kira, and she had a shinigami named Rem, who threatened to kill you if you didn't save her from L, sometimes know as Deneuve or Eraldo Coil...You're one on the few people who knows that, right?" Shneider-Man asked. "H-How do you-" Light began. He was shocked at how much Shneider-Man knew. "And I know that on your father's deathbed, you asked him to write Mello's name...Oh, and I also know HOW YOU DIED!" Shneider-Man exclaimed, as a pistol suddenly appeared in his hand and he shot Light in the shoulder. Light fell to the ground, his shoulder bleeding. "Oop, looks like you're screwed again, Light. And so soon. Pity." Ryuk said, as he took out his Death Note. Light shoved it out of Ryuk's hands and then ran off. "AFTER HIM! HE CAN'T ESCAPE AGAIN!" L ordered, as everyone ran after Light.

Ryuk eventually caught up to Light. "What the hell was that for?" Ryuk asked. "You forgot we still have another option." Light answered, as he darted into the spare room. Rev Runner ran up to it, opened it, and found that nothing was there. "SorryGuys, Mr. Yagami'sSplit TheScene." Rev said to his allies. "Dammit." L uttered. Harry Potter looked behind him and saw Travis, Luke, Yoda, Bastion, Valcor, Atreyu, and Han Solo coming up from behind them. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry yelled, as he pointed his want at the men. They all fell to the ground, paralyzed. "Well, that's handy." The Doctor said. "Yes, it is quite helpful...Do you know anything about that 'Suggestibility Paper?" Harry asked. "Only that somebody in relation to me must have given it to him. It could've been The Master, or Lucas Finch, possibly a Cyberman." The Doctor answered. "Can you turn them back to normal?" Harry asked. "I believe so." The Doctor replied. "But first we should inform the people of Fantasia that they're safe now." Superman suggested, as he flew down to find The Childlike Empress. "Shneider-Man...How did you know so much about Light Yagami? Even I didn't know some of that." L asked. "I, uh..." Shneider-Man began, struggling to find an excuse. "He's psychic. It's how he got his writing powers." A. Fox quickly lied. "Ah, I see." L replied.

Light Yagami had begun his travels with The Master, Darth Vader, Pinky and The Brain, Krang, The T-1000, and Carnage in The Master's TARDIS. He peeked out the door, and saw the merging worlds from above. The Earth now looked like a massive, hideous clump of multiple Earths bleeding red light. Light shut the door, and turned around to see Krang in front of him. "Excuse me, Mr. Yagami. But I was wondering if I could have a *brawp* look at that Death Note book." Krang asked. "Not yet. Once we get to this Apocalypse Army I'll give you a page to study. Besides, I'm sure you'll want to study it with the more advance technology the army is sure to possess." Light replied. "...You're right. I shall *brawp* Wait until we arrive." Krang replied, as he walked away. "You aren't really going to let him study the Death Note, are you, Light?" Ryuk asked. "Just sit back and enjoy the show Ryuk...I have a brilliant plot twist planned." Light answered, grinning his usual devious grin.

"Hey, Vader, I found this new group of merging worlds." The Master said. "And what are their contents?" Darth Vader asked, walking over to The Master. "Well, two significant things are two men trying to seize control of these worlds...These men appear to be called..."

"Shao Kahn and Agent Smith."

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter19:Matrix Kombat

Chapter 19:  
Matrix Kombat:

Travis Touchdown slowly woke up on the Great Fox. He found he was lying on a hospital bed. He looked at the beds across from him, and saw Luke Skywalker, Atreyu, Han Solo, Bastion Balthazar Bux, and Yoda lying awake on other hospital beds next to him. Valcor was flying next to the Great Fox, and could be seen through a window. Travis looked up and saw The Doctor, The RED Medic, Harry Potter, and L looking down at him. "How are you feeling, Mr. Touchdown?" The Doctor asked. "I….Alright, I guess….What the hell did you do to me?" Travis asked. "I paralyzed you. Why? Did it hurt?" Harry Potter asked. "…No…For some reason." Travis said, as he sat up. "You're Travis Touchdown, right?" L asked. "Yeah…Wh—No, wait, I know what you're going to say…" Travis replied. "You're an assassin. You're ranked the #2 assassin in the United States." L continued. "Yeah, I did know you were going to say that." Travis replied. Travis got off of the hospital bed. The RED Medic then began spraying the other patients with his medigun. "What the hell is that?" Travis asked. "A medigun. I use it to heal teammates." Medic explained. All the other patients got up and Medic explained what was going on. "So, why do you guys want me in this little 'Army of Heroes' I've been hearing about?" Travis asked. "Are you willing to cooperate?" L asked. "I guess." Travis answered. "I hadn't really expected you to be so agreeing." Harry replied. "Also, why were you working with these other gents?" The Doctor added. "Well, if the universe is destroyed, there'll be No More Heroes to kill." Travis replied.

Shneider-Man was writing down on his paper again. Italian Shizoid Boy walked up to him. "Hey, Shneidie!" Shizoid Boy said. "Hi, Shizoid." Shneider-Man replied, only briefly looking up to take a quick glance at his fellow writer. "You writin' some more of the story?" Shizoid Boy asked. "That's all I ever really write nowadays...Well, other than 'Disney Noir' and the Stitch Anime fan-reboot." Shneider-Man replied. "So, what exactly is happening at where you're at?" Shizoid Boy asked. "Well, I've ran into a bit of a predicament; I was already in the third paragraph of the fight scene later and I decided it was already a bit too short, so I'm writing the conversation we're having right now to rank up the word count." Shneider-Man explained, as he got up from where he was writing, leaving the paper on the table. "Wow, that's...Kind of creepy." Shizoid Boy replied. "You know what's creepier?" Shneider-Man began, turning around to look at Shizoid Boy. "In real life, I'm not this awesome." Shneider-Man finished. "But you're still awesome?" Shizoid Boy asked. "Oh, yeah, and I'm sure you are too." Shneider-Man replied, patting Shizoid Boy on the shoulder. Suddenly, he noticed Felix, Egon, and Jill Valentine reading over his papers. "'Freddy ran after Felix just as he jumped on the zipline. Freddy jumped after him and grabbed Felix's foot...'" Felix read out loud. "That sounds...Familiar." He added. "'"The name's Frank West." Frank said. "And this is my little...army; Chuck Greene, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Louis, Zoey, Bill, Francis, Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, and Coach."'" Jill read aloud. "Yeah, that does sound familiar. "It appears as though these papers contain details of everything we've been through so far." Egon replied. Shneider-Man quickly snatched the papers away. "Those are confidential!" Shneider-Man exclaimed. "Well, why do they show all the-" Jill began. "I've been...Writing down everything that's past for everyone here, in case something may stick out, like the time the worlds started merging." Shneider-Man lied. "Alright, alright." Egon said, as the three of them walked away. "No need to get so ticked, Shneid." Felix added, as they all walked away. "That was close." Shizoid Boy said after a while. "Yeah, I know. We'd be in deep crap if they found out their true status." Shneider-Man replied. "Well, yeah, but...Don't you plan to have them find out their true status anyway?" Shizoid Boy asked. "Well, I don't want them to find out too early now, do we?" Shneider-Man replied.

A. Fox, Aby Eyeshine, and Adrogoz walked into the room. "Oh, and here's a part A. Fox asked me to put in." Shneider-Man said. Aby Eyeshine melted into Italian Shizoid Boy's arms. "Hello again, Shizzie." Aby whispered. "Ciao, amore mio." Shizoid Boy replied in Italian. "How's the story comin' along, Shneider?" Adrogoz asked. "It's going pretty good. Something you guys might find confusing is that we're supposed to be in Earthrealm now, but I decided it probably wouldn't turn out to be long enough so I came back to here to add in this conversation." Shneider-Man explained. "Really?...I didn't know it worked like that." A. Fox replied. "I'm guessing that if the author writing the events goes back to a certain event he wrote, he's the only person who realizes it. Me, Fox, and Shizoid are authors as well and time hasn't passed for us." Adrogoz suggested. "Yeah, perhaps...Anyways, Shneider, I wanted to ask you something." A. Fox said. "What is it?" Shneider-Man asked. "What's with you killing Yuna constantly?" A. Fox asked. "It's just a harmless running gag...As well as a method of fanservice." Shneider-Man replied. "Well, yeah, but still, it's kind of getting old. And we all get it now anyway." A. Fox replied. "Yeah..." Shneider-Man muttered, as he jotted something down on a piece of paper. Suddenly, Garth Ennis, Stephanie Meyers, and Tom McMahon appeared out of nowhere. A. Fox began to turn red with anger, and he started to pant. "Um, Fox...You alright?" Shizoid Boy asked. "DIIIIIIE!" A. Fox exclaimed, as he took out his two massive swords. "!" A. Fox shouted, as he proceeded to rip off Meyers and Ennis' heads, and place them on each other's bodies. Next he cut McMahon into thirds, and cut off Meyer's and Ennis' legs with McMahon's legs. Next, he placed McMahon's head in Meyer's stomach, and McMahon's torso over Ennis' head. A. Fox panted angrily for a while, but he then calmed down. "You were saying, Fox?" Shneider-Man asked. "Fatality." Adrogoz joked. "Speaking of which..." Shneider-Man whispered, as he looked over at Fox, who was about to make an announcement. "Everyone! We're about to go on what is hopefully our last mission for new recruits! The plan has been to increase our numbers as much as possible to overwhelm M. Bison, as well as check up on other areas of the crisis. After this mission, we'll go fight Bison, kick his rear, hold him for questioning on when and where the worlds started merging, go back in time to stop it, and then it'll all be over. But this mission will be to an extremely gruesome place..." Fox explained.

MEANWHILE; EARTHREALM:

"Now, Thomas Anderson, could you please inform me on how this Smith man is able to exit this Matrix world you spoke to me of?" A man in a white suit and cape with some blue here and there, and wearing a conical hat; Raiden, The God of Thunder, asked, as he electrocuted a clone of Agent Smith. "OK, first, could you call me Neo? And second, I don't know how he can exit The Matrix. It must have something to do with the merging of worlds. But The Matrix is just a simulation, so I don't know how that works." A man dressed in all black and wearing black sunglasses with brown hair; Neo, The One, answered, as he uppercutted Sektor into the air. Neo and Raiden, as well as Liu Kang, Trinity, Scorpion, Morpheus, Sub-Zero, Tank, Kung Lao, Link, Cyrax, Stryker, Jax, Sonya, Kabal, Johnny Cage, Smoke, Kitana, Jade and Nightwolf were fighting off an army of Agent Smith clones, as well as Sektor, Ermac, Reptile, Noob Saibot, Mileena, Kano, Baraka, Sheeva, Goro, and Kintaro. (Oh, and if you're wondering why Scorpion is a good guy, this is canon with Sub-Zero's ending in the new Mortal Kombat. So look at that and you'll see.) "I believe it would have something to do with humans constantly going in and out of it, as well as its resemblance to a real location and its complexity that's caused it to merge with the worlds." Raiden answered, as he shock pushed Baraka. Suddenly, there was a burst of light. The heroes and the villains stopped fighting for a moment to see what the light emitted; the army of heroes led by Fox and Superman.

"Alright, so, we're looking for these guys called Agent Smith and Shao Kahn. You guys heard of them?" Fox asked. Raiden quickly teleported himself and his allies next to the army of heroes. "I take it you guys are good?" Superman suggested. "You are correct." Liu Kang replied. Raiden then quickly explained to Superman and Fox why they were fighting. Because Shao Kahn was using Matrix technology to take Agent Smith into the real world and make clones of him to take over Earthrealm. "So, we just beat the crap out of these guys? OK." Fox replied, as the army charged at the villains.

Italian Shizoid Boy ran up to Reptile. "I just noticed something…You wear a kind of….Revealing shirt." Shizoid Boy joked. Reptile roared and leaped on top of Shizoid Boy. Reptile took off his mask to puke up acid on Shizoid Boy. "Oh, crap." Shizoid Boy uttered, as he kicked Reptile off of him. Reptile quickly got back up only to find Shizoid Boy had disappeared. He was underneath the ground. Shizoid Boy stuck his head out from underneath Reptile. "Yo, Reppie." Shizoid Boy called. Reptile looked down and saw Shizoid Boy near his feet. Shizoid Boy grabbed Reptile's ankle and began to pull him down into the ground. "What sorcery is this?" Reptile asked, as he was pulled into the ground. "The sorcery of how awesome I am, sucker!" Shizoid Boy exclaimed. Seconds later, Reptile was thrown out of the ground on a massive pillar of Earth and thrown back onto the ground as Shizoid Boy emerged without a scratch on him. Adrogoz, who was holding Sektor in the air by his throat, noticed Reptile's having just been tossed out of the ground. "Is that like your signature move now? You did it in Pennsylvania as well." Adrogoz asked. "Yeah, I suppose." Shizoid Boy replied. "Is it like your Marvel vs. Capcom Hyper Combo?" Adrogoz joked, as he let go of Sektor, only for the robot to fly into a wall.

Shneider-Man had gotten his pencil to grow to the size of a sword and he was using it as such. He and A. Fox (Who was also using a sword.) Were fighting off several of the oncoming villains. "Alright, Shneidey, once we're done here, I'm gettin' with Morrigan, capeeche?" A. Fox said, as he Juno flipped Kano. "Yeah, sorry, but since Jack got with Felicia before I could (Meeeeeh.) I figured Morrigan's the next best choice." Shneider-Man replied, as he whacked Baraka across the head with his massive pencil. "Well, it's your own damn fault! You wrote for that to happen!" A. Fox exclaimed, as he punched Ermac in the gut. "Well, I can write for Morrigan to be attracted to me, you know!" Shneider-Man replied, as he tripped up an Agent Smith clone with his pencil and then whacked him across the battlefield like a golf ball. Suddenly, Morrigan flew down and picked up both A. Fox and Shneider-Man and held them close as she hovered in the air. "Easy, boys, you both can share." Morrigan said, grinning deviously. "Well, that would be kind of hard, unless you have a really big—"A. Fox began. "OK, Fox, we don't need to hear that…Although I'm sure it would make sense." Shneider-Man joked. Morrigan was confused. "Why aren't you two—"Morrigan began, but then she sneezed, and then coughed. She then dropped both of the writers to the ground as she floated back down, rubbing her head. "What in the world has happened to me?" Morrigan asked. "Yeah, sorry. We're members of this 'author race' so we're immune to your powers." A. Fox explained. "And you're allergic to our immunity." Shneider-Man added, as both he and A. Fox elbowed an Agent Smith in the face each without turning around to look at them.

Felicia and Jack were both fighting off their own share of villains. Eventually, Kintaro and Goro approached them. "You will feel our wrath!" Kintaro exclaimed. "Seriously? You're really going with that?" Jack asked. "Yeah, usually the baddies would come up with a much more clever intro." Felicia added. "ENOUGH! FACE YOUR-" Goro began, as both he and Kintaro prepared to smash Jack and Felicia. Suddenly, Kintaro roared in pain. Goro looked and saw that one of three little girls of about 6 with pale skin had stabbed Kintaro in the knee with a machete. The other two girls had a chainsaw and a flamethrower. The third girl ignited the flamethrower. "Time to sing a campfire song!" The girls cackled as they began chasing Goro and Kintaro around the battlefield. Felicia couldn't help but giggle, and Jack felt a sense of familiarity. Eventually, Kintaro and Goro climbed up the tree to get away from the girls, who used the chainsaw to cut down the tree, which then fell and squashed Goro and Kintaro. The three little girls looked over to Jack. "Uncle Jack!" The exclaimed, as they ran towards Jack. "Oh, it's you three. I thought I recognized you." Jack replied. "Who are they?" Felicia asked. "These are Rachel, Liz, and Sarah; three of the Little Sisters I told you about." Jack answered. "Why are you naked, strange lady?" Liz asked. "Hey, I'm wearing clothes!" Felicia replied. "Then how come we can see your t-" Sarah began. "This is Felicia..." Jack quickly interrupted. "She's my girlfriend." He finished. The Little Sisters made a sound to signal they were disgusted. "Oh, I can't wait to see them go through puberty." Jack muttered, as he electrocuted Kano while Felicia stabbed Milleena in the eye.

Batman and Scorpion found each other in the midst of the battle. "I never imagined seeing you again." Batman said. "Nor did I." Scorpion replied. Suddenly, Noob Saibot and Ermac appeared in front of them. "We are two of the most powerful warriors on this team. You are doomed." Ermac threatened, his voice echoing. Scorpion threw his spear, connected to a long rope, towards Ermac, and it stabbed him in the stomach. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted, as he pulled Ermac closer to him. He then elbowed Ermac in the collarbone and he toppled over. Batman and Noob Saibot ran up to each other. "You will fear me." Noob uttered, as he prepared to punch Batman, who instead jumped and landed behind Noob. He stuck a bomb to the back of Noob's head and kicked him onto Ermac. The bomb then detonated, and Noob and Ermac were blown into the air, and they fell back to the ground.

Soon, the ground was covered by Agent Smith clones and Mortal Kombat villains. But there were still a few Agent Smiths escaping into Shao Kahn's Fortress. The RED Team ran after them, as well as everyone else, but The RED Team were the only ones who made it before the door closed. Superman and Stitch first tried opening it, then tried breaking it, but it was far too strong. "Dammit, they've locked us out!" Stitch exclaimed. "And your team's trapped in there, Redmond." Superman added. "They'll be just fine." Redmond Mann calmly replied. "This is the sort of thing they're best at, and I'm sure we can find an alternative route into the fortress." He added.

The RED Team found themselves trapped inside the fortress. They tried to force the door open to let their allies in, but it was no use. Scout walked away from the door and looked at the ceiling. "WHY'D YOU JUST LOCK US IN, KAHN? YOU TOO SCARED TO FIGHT THE FULL ARMY! YOU TOO MUCH OF A BABY, SITTING IN YOUR SOILED DIAPER!" Scout loudly joked. "Careful, Scout, you might make him kill us on the spot." Medic replied. "Indeed. It would be much wiser for us to do so to him." Spy added, as he smoked a cigarette. "We deal with situations like this all the time...There are still several Agent Smith clones in the base. So all we really have to worry about is killing the same man again and again and again." Spy added. "'Dat's all? Gotta say, I'm a lettle disappointed." Engineer replied. Spy smoked his cigarette again. "I agree...See you all at the top." Spy said, as he began slowly walking forward. "Spy, wait!" Engineer called, but Spy had turned invisible. Everyone stared at the empty space where Spy used to be. Then Soldier stepped forward. "Stop staring into space, you maggots! Reality ain't gonna save itself!" Soldier shouted. The RED Team then began to run into the fortress. "PAINT THE WALLS WITH THE ENEMY'S BLOOD, AS A SIGN TO SHOW THAT THE RED TEAM WAS HERE!" The Soldier exclaimed.

The RED Pyro and the RED Demoman ran up to the next floor of the fortress. They found a group of seven Agent Smith clones discussing battle strategies. Demoman and Pyro hid behind the corner. "Awrigh', I'm-a gonna bomb them talkative copycats 'ter hell, but some 'er 'em might try 'ter escape. I want yer to burn those one to a black, twisted crisp." Demoman whispered. "Mmmmpf, mmmmph." Pyro replied, her voice muffled under her mask, as she gave the thumbs up. "Right." Demoman muttered. He and Pyro ran around the corner, as Demoman began shooting sticky bombs at the ground where the Smiths were standing. Suddenly, the Smiths noticed them. "Ah, those must be the ones who managed to get in." One of them exclaimed, as he and four others took out their pistols, while two of them noticed the bombs and ran around the corner. Demoman then pressed a button on his gun and the Smiths exploded into several gory chunks. "Oh, they're going to have to glue you back together...IN HELL!" Demoman joked, as Pyro ran past him after the other two Smiths. The Smiths were about to run into another door, but Pyro burned them with her flamethrower before they could. The Smiths fell to the ground in a burning crisp. "Mmmmph, mmmmmpf." Pyro said. "Great, we gort 'em! Now, let's go find the others." Demoman said, as he and Pyro ran into the door.

The RED Medic and the RED Scout found five Smiths on the second floor of the fortress. "Those are the intruders! Kill them!" One of them ordered. "Doc, activate the Uber thing." Scout ordered. "Right." Medic muttered as he pressed the button on his medigun that activated the UberCharge. Both Medic and Scout turned a glowing red and a buzz sound started. "Right...If any of you guys gets close you might as well have shot yourself in the face." Scout joked. Two of the Smiths ran up to Scout and Medic. One got his neck cracked by Scout hitting it with his bat, and the other took several bullets to the face from Medic's scattergun. The rest of the Smiths ran up to them, and two of them punched Medic and Scout in the stomach, but they found that they just broke their hands. Scout shot two of the Smiths in the head with his shotgun, and Medic decapitated the last two with his bonesaw. All the Smiths were dead, and the UberCharge wore off. "That was rather disappointing." Medic said. "Probably because it's really just the same guy a few more times." Scout replied, as he and Medic continued to run through the fortress.

The RED Soldier and the RED Heavy came up to a door on the third floor. "Just be weary, Heavy. There could be a truckload of Smiths on the other-" Soldier began, but he was interrupted by Heavy smashing through the door, and there most certainly was a truckload of Smiths on the other side. "Intru-" One of them began, but he was interrupted by Heavy shooting them all with his mini-gun. "I 'vas told 've would be fighting MEN! Who send all 'deeze BABIES to fight ME?" Heavy joked, as he continued to shoot all the Smiths. Eventually all the Smiths were lying dead on the ground. "...Well, that was easier than I thought." Soldier said, as he and Heavy walked into the room. Soldier quickly noticed a smaller group of Smiths coming in through another door, and he shot them with his rocket launcher. "Sheesh, this is easier than fighting a bunch of maggots." Soldier said, as he and Heavy continued through the fortress.

Soon, there were only four Smiths left in the fortress, and they were running around looking for the RED Team. "Clearly we've underestimated these men." One of the Smiths said, as the four of them turned a corner. One of the Smiths was immediately shot into a clutter of gore, and the rest of them hid behind the corner to avoid whatever was shooting. They saw the RED Engineer, standing behind three of his sentry guns. "Hiya, Smithies! I put a camera on my sentry. If you come close it can take your picture." Engineer joked. The three Smiths ran away from the corner and down another one. "How the hell does he build guns that fast?" One of the Smiths uttered, right before his head suddenly blew to pieces and he fell to the ground. The last two Smiths looked up and saw the RED Sniper sitting on a ledge with his rifle. "Not so smart with your brain OUTSIDE your head, are ya?" Sniper joked. The last two Smiths ran away from the ledge. They found a door in the wall and one of them tried to open it. "These people are everywhere." The Smith opening the door uttered. "Yes, they could be anywhere or anyone." The other Smith replied. "Yes, they-What do you mean 'anyone?'" The first Smith asked. The second Smith immediately stabbed the first Smith in the back with a knife. "I mean me." The Smith began, as he slowly turned into the RED Spy. "Me, me, me." Spy muttered, as he pulled his knife out of the Smith's back, and the clone fell to the ground. The last thing the Smith saw was the RED Spy, with the RED Sniper and RED Engineer behind him, looking down at him, before the Smith died.

"Well, that seems to be the lot." Sniper said. "I believe so. Now, our colleagues should be here any moment now." Spy replied, smoking a cigarette. Almost immediately after Spy said that, Soldier, Heavy, Scout, Medic, Demoman, and Pyro came from behind them. "Ah, here 'dey are." Engineer said. "Fine job, everyone." Spy added, as he opened the door. Behind it was a portal. "Alright, I'm going to test it out." Spy said, as he quickly jumped into the portal. Everyone waited for a while, until Spy's arm came out of the portal and gave the thumbs up, then went back in. "Alright, let's go kick Kahn's a-" Scout began, but the rest of his sentence wasn't heard because he had jumped into the portal, and everyone jumped in after him.

The RED Team re-emerged at the top floor of the fortress, behind Shao Kahn's throne. They quietly snuck around the throne, and found that nobody was there...Except for Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, who had their backs facing them. "Alright, we should-" Spy began, but then Heavy interrupted him by shooting the two sorcerers with his mini-gun. They then fell to the ground, dead. "Aw, you always get to have all the fun, Heavy." Scout joked. They noticed that no one was in the room. They then went to the balcony and looked down it. They saw Shao Kahn and the real Agent Smith, who had turned all the fallen Mortal Kombat villains into Agent Smiths, fighting the rest of the army of heroes. The RED Team jumped down and joined the fight.

Neo was fighting his old nemesis; Agent Smith. "Welcome to the real world, Smith." Neo joked, as he blocked one of Smith's punches and then punched him in the gut. "It's a pleasure to finally be here, Mr. Anderson." Smith replied, as he uppercutted Neo up the jaw. Neo landed upright on the ground. "So, Smith, I've heard you and Kahn are trying to screw over this world now." Neo replied, as he elbowed Smith in the stomach. "Indeed. Arriving in this new world in my regular form has given me purpose again, Mr. Anderson." Smith replied, as he kicked Neo in the gut. "You know, Smith, since The Matrix has somehoe merged with the real world, I guess that means..." Neo began, as he tore up a massive chunk of the ground and lifted it over his head with one hand. "I have my 'One' powers here too." Neo finished, as he threw the massive pile of earth into Smith.

Raiden was fighting his enemy; Shao Kahn. "We meet again, God of Thunder." Shao Kahn said, as he whacked Raiden across the face with his hammer, causing the victim to spit up some blood. "I assure you, it will be out last." Raiden replied, as he elbowed Shao Kahn in the ribs. "I believe you might have said that once before, and it wasn't." Shao Kahn replied, as he tried to hit Raiden with his hammer again. "This time, I'm sure of it." Raiden replied, as he caught Shao Kahn's hammer, pulled it out of his hands, and slammed his head into the ground with it. He then hit him in the head with it again and left the hammer on his head. "Absolutely certain." Raiden added.

Agent Smith got up and saw that all of his clones, as well as Shao Kahn, were defeated. "Face it, Smith." Neo began. Smith looked at his nemesis, with the full army of heroes behind him. "It's over." Neo finished. Smith looked and saw Shao Kahn trying to get up. "I think not." Smith replied, as he quickly ran over to Shao Kahn and hoisted his arm over his shoulder and began running off with him. "STOP THEM!" Morpheus exclaimed. Superman shot his laser vision at Smith and Kahn, who seemed to suddenly be pulled into empty space by two arms that appeared from nowhere...

...And they were pulled inside The Master's TARDIS. Shao Kahn and Agent Smith stood up. "What sorcery is this?" Shao Kahn demanded, looking around at the figures he could see; Darth Vader, Krang, The Master, The T-1000, Pinky and The Brain, standing casually in the TARDIS. "It's no sorcery, Mr. Kahn." A voice said behind Kahn and Smith. They both looked behind them and saw Light Yagami and Carnage, who were the ones who pulled them in. "It's far advanced technology." Light finished. "This is my TARDIS. Think of it as a time machine doubled as a spaceship." The Master explained. "And you won't have to worry about anyone finding us, the TARDIS is currently invisible." The Brain added. "I see...And what have you brought us here for?" Agent Smith asked. Darth Vader explained to the two new recruits about The Apocalypse Army. "Is that so..." Smith began, as he pondered for a moment. "We were just in the middle of conquering the world, Kahn. Why not join them?" Smith asked. "Yes, we might as well join. It seems to be the only choice that leads to our advantage." Shao Kahn replied. "Marvelous. We're getting quite close to finding them, as well." The Master replied, as he went back to driving his TARDIS.

"Ooh, these new guys look interesting." Ryuk whispered to Light. "Yes, they do..." Light muttered. He grinned deviously as he continued to think through a plan he was developing.

The heroes the army had met at Earthrealm had joined them and returned to the Great Fox with them. "Alright. Now, we can get back to Bison's fortress and beat the living crap out of him, right?" Falco asked Fox. "Yeah, I-" Fox began. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light, and it spat out a battered, smoking, badly beaten version of the Doctor's TARDIS. "What the hell-" The Doctor began. He quickly ran up to the beaten TARDIS and threw the doors open. He was greeted by a bleeding, beaten man in a black tuxedo and a top hat carrying a cigar and he had a thin, brown mustache. "E-E-Elev-En." The man stuttered, as he fell into The Doctor's arms. "What?" The Doctor asked. "You...You're the Eleventh Doctor." The man repeated, as he coughed up some blood. "Y...Yes, I am...Who in the world are you?" The Doctor asked, worried at what the man had just been through. "I'm..." The man began, but he coughed up some more blood...

"I'm The Twelfth Doctor..."

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter20:The Men Of All Eras

Chapter 20:  
The Men of All Eras

"W…What?" The Doctor asked, as a response to the battered, bleeding man in his arms claiming to be The Twelfth Doctor. The whole army of heroes was watching from behind them. "I'm the Twelfth Doctor. I'm your successor." The Twelfth Doctor repeated. "W-Why are you here?" The Doctor asked. "I…" Twelfth began, but he coughed up some more blood. The Doctor noticed he was crying bloody tears as well. "I…Was at a….A city…Underwater….Rapture; it was….Called…..My army….Fighting….Luthor…" Twelve began explaining, but he then coughed up another bit of blood. "Luthor's new….Recruits…My army…Still fighting in….Rapture…..Luthor…Looking for…Blueprints.." Twelve continued, before he coughed up some more blood. "I was….Wounded….Terribly….Came here to….Find you….." Twelve continued. He grabbed The Doctor's shirt collar and pulled him closer. "Find…My army…Find—"Twelve began. "Wait, if you're me, you can still regenerate." The Doctor interrupted. "I…Couldn't….Stayed and regenerated….Get shot and die….Regenerate in TARDIS….Destroy it and crash…..Too late to regenerate now…" Twelve explained. "Find….My army…Find….The Men…Of All….Eras." Twelve finished his explanation, as he finished his life. He fell back dead. The Doctor looked down at himself, his future self. He stood up, Twelve still in his arms. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was Cole MacGrath. "I know what it feels like, seeing your future self die….But the future can be changed." Cole said. The Doctor looked back down at Twelve. He then looked at the crowd of his comrades. "Is anyone familiar with a place called Rapture?" The Doctor asked.

"I am." Jack said, stepping forward up to The Doctor and Cole. "What and where is it? The Twelfth Doctor said it was underwater, is that true? Because I'm not really one for swimming, although the girls seem to like to watch me take my shirt on for some reason, but I digress, is it underwater?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah, it is. My father built it. And if what he says about Luthor being there is true, then we have to get there, find out what he's up to, and stop him." Jack explained. The Doctor, Cole, and Jack looked to Fox, who was silent for a while. "…If Luthor's screwing some place up, and if it's so serious that a future Doctor cancels his regeneration just to get here to tell us with his last breath where he is, then we'd better go over there." Fox replied. "But what about M. Bison?" Falco asked. "To hell with Bison, for now." Fox replied. "Jack, I need you to help me find this Rapture place." Fox called.

A Fox noticed a rather excited grin on Shneider-Man's face as he jotted words down on his paper. "You seem rather cheerful." A. Fox said. "I've just been looking forward to writing this chapter ever since I told you about the idea." Shneider-Man replied.

30 MINUTES LATER:

Everyone was teleported to a room where a small, round, device that Jack knew was the elevator to Rapture, was the only thing that really stuck out. "Alright, we're going to have to make this thing bigger…Harry, let's see this magic crap!" Jack said, as he snatched Harry Potter's wand from him. He pointed it at the elevator as Yuna came out. "Hi, I'm alive again!" Yuna annoyingly exclaimed. "Abra Cadabra!" Jack shouted. A green burst of light came out of the wand's end and hit Yuna. She then fell over and died. "Dammit, Jack, you idiot!" Harry yelled, as he snatched his wand back. "Not like anyone really like her, but my wand must've thought you said—"Harry put his wand in his pocket. "Avada Kedavra; the Killing Curse…" Harry took his wand out of his pocket; he didn't want to accidentally kill someone by saying the curse while holding his wand. "Alright, alright, you're the wizard guy around here." Jack replied. Harry pointed his wand at the elevator and it grew to a much greater size that would hopefully carry the entire army. "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said, pointing his wand at Yuna's corpse. It lifted into the air, and Harry made it drop on top of Jack's head. "WHAT THE CRAP?" Jack yelled, shaking the corpse off of his head. Harry smirked as the army got into the enlarged elevator.

Much later, the army had gotten quite far into Rapture. For the most part, it looked like a normal city on the inside, but there were several points where there were windows where you could see the ocean floor and the buildings on it. "So, this is the place your father built?" Felicia asked Jack. "Yeah…I could probably walk around it blindfolded." Jack replied. "And when we were here, there were no nudists!" Liz exclaimed. "Oh, no, not this again." Felicia muttered. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone getting punched really hard, followed by a figure falling out of the ceiling and on the floor with a loud thud. The figure quickly got up and turned around to look at the army. The figure wore a mostly blue suit, with spikes on the arms and talons on the fingers. In the centre was a picture of a large, red skull with narrowed eyes and spider legs. The figure wore a full face mask with large, red lines around the seemingly invisible eyes. The figure immediately looked at Spider-Man. "Amazing! Good to see you again!"

"You! I remember you. You're me from the future. We fought Mysterio together." Spider-Man replied. "Call me 2099. Do you mind if I call you Amazing?" Spider-Man 2099 asked, as he shook Spider-Man's hand. "As a compliment?" Spider-Man joked. "No, as, like, a codename or something. You see, I joined this little team called the Men of All Eras. Since each member is an alternate version of another, we gave ourselves different names to tell the difference. They call me 2099 because that's the year I'm from. We agreed on calling you Amazing when we found you because that's how people in your time usually refer to you as." 2099 explained. "Ah, that makes sense." Spider-Man replied. "We were actually looking for the Men of All Eras." The Doctor added. "Great! We were looking for you as well, 11." 2099 replied.

The ceiling was rather low, so it was easy to climb up to it. When everyone got up, they saw two people who also looked like Spider-Man, but wearing darker suits, two people who looked somewhat like The Doctor, and four people very accurately resembling Marty McFly, but each wearing different clothes. "Dammit, Luthor's boys got away!" One of the Spider-Men exclaimed, frustrated. He seemed much sterner than the mainstream Spider-Man. "And where the hell are 12 and 2099?" One of The Doctors added. "I'm right here, guys!" 2099 called. Everyone looked at the army. "Oh, fantastic!" One of The Doctors said, pleased, as they all ran over to them.

"Amazing! It's about time you showed up!" A Spider-Man wearing the symbiote suit said. "Yeah, good to see you too…?" Spider-Man asked. "I'm Ultimate. He's Noir." Ultimate Spider-Man answered, gesturing to Spider-Man Noir.

The Doctor walked up to his two counterparts. "You…You're the Eleventh Doctor, right?" A Doctor wearing a blue tuxedo asked. "Yeah, I am. Which ones are you?" The Eleventh Doctor asked. "I'm The Tenth Doctor." The Tenth Doctor answered, shaking hands with the 11th Doctor. "I'm The Ninth Doctor." The Doctor wearing a black leather jacket added. "What's with the bow tie?" 9th Doctor asked. "It's cool. Bowties are cool." 11th Doctor replied. "Oh, God, you mean I'm going to be wearing that soon?" 9th Doctor asked, frustrated. "What? It actually is kind of cool. Perhaps I'll get a bowtie." 10th Doctor replied. 9th Doctor rubbed his face. "I wonder if there's a way to alter future regenerations before you go through them." 9th Doctor muttered. "You know, it's rather unnerving knowing that I used to be so negative." 11th Doctor said to 10th Doctor. "Oh, 9 can be positive sometimes. He just gets ticked sometimes." 10th Doctor replied. "Oi, I don't get easily ticked." 9th Doctor replied, annoyed. "Ironic you should say that in a rather strict voice." 11th Doctor said to 9th Doctor, then immediately turned to his own predecessor. "You know, I can't stand hypocrites. They annoy the hell out of me." He said to 10th Doctor. "Yeah, they can sometimes get annoying…." 10th Doctor suddenly remembered something he wanted to ask his successor. "Do you know anyone named River Song?" He asked. "Yeah, I see every time she….Decides to show up." 11th Doctor answered. He then cracked a smile. "If she was here she'd probably say 'spoilers.'" 11th Doctor replied. "Hm...Wait, where's 12?" 9th Doctor asked. 11th Doctor looked at the ground in shame. "He's dead. He died just after telling us where you were." 11th Doctor answered. "Well...I saw him limping to his TARDIS after he was shot...He always was determined to find our other incarnations after we stopped Luthor...I suppose that he got to make you find us as a last resort..." 10th Doctor replied. The three Doctors looked to the ground, lamenting over their future self.

Marty introduced himself to his four counterparts. One was dressed like how he dressed in 1885, another one from 1931, another in the leather jacket and hat from 1955, and another from 2015. They each introduced themselves as that year. "Why the weird numbers for names?" Marty asked. "So that we can tell the difference between one another." 1885 Marty answered. "So, would it be alright if we called you….1986, was it?" 1931 Marty asked. "Yeah, it is." 1986 Marty replied. "Great…Sorry if I might seem a little slow. It's just that I'm the earliest Marty here." 2015 Marty said. "Which is weird, because you're from the latest year." 1955 Marty replied. "Yeah…Also, make sure you don't leave the almanac in—"1986 Marty began, but 1885 Marty cut him off. "DON'T! We've promised we won't tell any one of us what happens in our futures. Like Doc always says; a paradox could happen." 1885 Marty interrupted. "Well, if we can all see each other, shouldn't there already be a paradox?" 1986 Marty asked. "Well, a paradox in time and space is what brought us all here to begin with. But with knowledge of our futures we could cause another after the crisis." 1955 Marty explained. "Now, have you already finished with running back and forth between 1931 and 1986?" 1931 Marty asked. 1986 Marty nodded. "So you're the Marty who knows the most about the future….Now, don't be a spoiling brat." 1931 Marty replied.

Spider-Man Noir heard a beeping noise. "Hold on, guys." Noir said, as he pressed a button on his ear. Spider-Man saw it was a headset device. "Which Doc is this...1955? OK, what's the problem?" Noir asked 1955 Doc Brown, who was on the other line. "Yeah, we lost Luthor's boys….You found 'em? Great, where are they... Great, thanks." Noir talked with 1955 Doc on the communicator, and then hung up. "There are other Docs here too?" Spider-Man asked. "Yeah. For every Marty we have here we have a Doc from the same year." Noir explained. He then turned around to look at the rest of the Men of All Eras. "Alright, guys, 1955 Doc just told me where Luthor's boys are." Noir announced. "Just which ones are they, exactly?" Superman asked. "The Joker, the Taskmaster, Captain Hook, Bellatrix Lestrange, The Riddler, Hobgoblin, Goblin Noir, Green Goblin 2099, Ultimate Goblin, Biff Tannen, Kid Tannen, Buford Tannen, Griff Tannen, James Moriarty, and some weird Turkish Spider-Man." Noir answered. "HIM? He's joined Luthor?" Turkish Captain America asked. "Damn, they just pulled out all the stops for this one." Dante joked. "Luthor must've hired some new boys." Fox added. "Anyways, where are they?" 9th Doctor asked, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "He said that they're in Fontaine Futuristics." Noir replied. "Then we have to get down there, pronto. Fontaine's sure to have left some of the crap for making Big Daddies, and if Luthor's suckers get them we're all screwed." Jack explained. "Wait, Big Daddies are the things that are shown on all those posters around here, right?" Ultimate asked. "Yeah, they are." Jack replied. "So, why the hell would Luthor want them? Sorry, we don't know a damn thing about these 'Big Daddies.'" 1931 asked. "Well, he could use them to reanimate the bodies of dead people, or to make their guys stronger." Jack explained. "Well, what the hell are we waiting for then? I wanna see what these 'Men of All Eras' can do AND I wanna kick Luthor's boys behind." Falco joked. "Right then, Allons-y!" 10th Doctor exclaimed, as everyone ran where Jack would lead them to; Fontaine Futuristics.

James Moriarty lead his group of villains into Fontaine Futuristics. He then pressed the button on his earpiece as the team walked through the building. "Luthor, this is Moriarty. We have entered Fontaine Futuristics." Moriarty reported to Luthor, in his office on the other end of the line. "Excellent work, Mr. Moriarty. Now, were there any inconveniences on the way?" Luthor asked. "Well, we ran into a new team called 'The Men of All Eras.' Goblin 2099 said he found data of each of them, I'll tell him to send them to you." Moriarty answered. He quickly looked to Green Goblin 2099. "Goblin 2099, send Luthor the data you found for that group we just fought." Moriarty ordered. "Right-o." Goblin 2099 replied, as he pressed a button on his glove. Files for Marties (?) 1931, 2015, 1885, and 1955, and Spider-Men Noir, Ultimate, and 2099, and Doctors 9, 10, and 12 came up on Luthor's computer and he scanned through each of them. "Buford managed to shoot the 'Twelfth Doctor' a couple times while he was walking back to...Some kind of blue box that disappeared after he went inside." "I see...And we definetely know that the Spider-Man of our world and the Martin McFly of either '85 or '86 is working with him and Superman, but...This only shows 'Doctors' (Whoever he is.) numbers 9, 10, and 12. Where are 1-8 and 11?" Luthor asked. "I don't know, but it isn't important." Moriarty replied. "You're right. What's important now is you and your team finding the blueprints on the Big Daddies. Wesker's requested using them for his new uroboros experiment, which he says could revolutionize our army." Luthor explained. "Yes, I look forward to seeing what Mr. Wesker has in mind. I'll talk to you again once we've found the necessary information." Moriarty replied, as he turned off the earpiece. "Which reminds me..." Luthor muttered, as he looked to the security camera to a lab room where Albert Wesker, Venom, and Experiment 627 were.

"This must be one hell of an experiment you're conducting, Weskie." Venom said, as Wesker collected a skin sample of Venom's symbiote. "It will be, believe me." Wesker replied, as he placed the symbiote sample underneath a microscope. He then took it out and looked at the slide with the Uroboros Virus. He began taking notes in between looking at the symbiote and the virus. "The heck are you doing?" 627 asked. "I'm comparing Edward's symbiote to the Uroboros Virus..." Wesker began. A thought then came to him. "627, I'll need two skin samples from you." Wesker said, as he picked up the knife he used for collecting skin samples. "Huh? Why two?" 627 asked, as Wesker cut off some of 627's fur on his hand, and then some on his neck. "Oh, just to...Test a hunch." Wesker quietly answered, as he quickly began analyzing the two samples of 627's fur. "What in the-" Wesker muttered, as he took out the two pieces of fur and put them through the computer's scanner. "627, just one more skin sample, if you please." Wesker ordered. Before 627 could answer, Wesker had cut off some fur on his side. Wesker analyzed the fur through the microscope and then put it through the scanner. Soon, three screens popped up, each showing three strands of DNA. Each one seemed to arc into another one. "Is that supposed to be my AID-giver?" 627 joked. "DNA? Yes." Wesker answered. "Why's it go randomly skewing off in the middle?" Venom asked. "...627, who created you?" Wesker asked. "...Jumba, I think is name was." 627 replied. "Well, this 'Dr. Jumba' must have created you using two clones." Wesker replied. "...Say what?" Venom and 627 asked. "Dr. Jumba, in order to give you the abilities to grow an extra head and arms, he created two copies of you, both exactly the same, with the same brain waves. He then combined them, but kept some parts stored inside your body that can be brought out at will." Wesker explained. "Hm...And how is this important to your research?" 627 asked. "Alright...You see, my plan is to create an immensely powerful being...No, an ARMY of these beings. I got the idea before the incident with The King, while I was talking with 627. He said he'd be willing to test out the plain Uroboros Virus. I then remembered the symbiote you're bonded to, Edward. No reason, just something made my mind turn to it. Then, as I was only just regaining consciousness after the incident, I noticed M. Bison and some of his men taking The King's army away. Some of the men wore massive scuba suits and I heard some of them be called 'Big Daddies.' Later, I looked into them and, based on some research, they could prove particularly useful in my experiment, as they would add extra strength, stamina, and durability. All I needed were the blueprints, which could only be found in an underwater city called Rapture. I explained my plans to Luthor and then requested for a team to go to Rapture and find the blueprints." Wesker explained. "Alright, first, why didn't you go there with that team? Second, that still doesn't answer why this screw-up in 627's DNA is important to your experiment." Venom replied. "I'm getting there. Luthor wanted me to stay here and continue the experiment. I wanted to protest but I also wanted to do more research, so I obeyed. And what I've found out about 627's DNA means that I could possibly give these new beings the ability to clone themselves at will." Wesker explained. "So, you make one of these jerks and it could turn into thousands." 627 replied. "Yes. Thousands, millions, an entire race! This means that if I can create just one, I can create an entire army in just that one result." Wesker replied, as he turned back to the screen. "Yeah, too bad the world is ending and you might not get to finish it." Venom replied. Wesker's head then hung a little. "It won't end..." Wesker replied. "How can you be sure?" 627 asked. "You do know that our opponents always emerge victorious." Wesker began. Venom and 627 looked confused. "Their victories are just as easily won when they work in teams...Now every single one of them is working together...They'll save the universe...I guarantee it..." Wesker finished.

Almost immediately after Wesker finished his sentence, Lex Luthor came up on a computer screen. "Wesker, how's the experiment coming along?" Luthor asked. "I've made tremendous progress. Not only have I found out that the Venom symbiote is strangely attracted to the Uroboros Virus, which should make the final result a thousand times stronger, but I've also found a way to give it the ability to clone itself." Wesker explained. "Brilliant! I look forward to inspecting your work...Oh, and I thought you'd like to know; that team I sent to Rapture is currently searching Fontaine Futuristics for the Big Daddy blueprints." Luthor replied. "Marvelous. Oh, and could you send Dr. Crane, Dr. Octavius, and Mr. Osborn in here, please? I'd like to see if they could be of any use to the experiment." Wesker requested. "I'll make sure of that." Luthor said, as the monitor went blank.

Jack had finally led the army to the building of Fontaine Futuristics. "Alright, so we're going to get in there, beat the crap out of 'em, and then burn the blueprints." Jack said. "You think, Sherlock?" Dante joked. "What? What did I do?" Sherlock Holmes asked. "It's a figure of speech." Dante replied, as they all ran into the building.

James Moriarty and his team had been thoroughly searching the building. Eventually, Bellatrix stepped into a room, pointed her wand at it, said "Accio Big Daddy Blueprints." And they darted out of a cupboard and right into her hands. "Oh, and you didn't do that earlier because...?" Joker asked. "Oh, I just had to narrow it down a bit, Jokie. But that's not important. Now I can just apparate us all back and-" Bellatrix began, but she was interrupted by a loud, familiar voice. "EXPELLIARMUS!" The voice shouted. Bellatrix's wand was suddenly blasted out of her hand and fell behind a counter behind her. "Accio Wand." The voice added, and Bellatrix's wand came out from behind the table and into the hand of the voice's owner; Harry Potter, with the rest of the army of protagonists behind him. "I never noticed this, Bellatrix, but you don't look as intimidating without your wand..." Harry joked, as he tucked Bellatrix's wand into his jacket's pocket. "Oh, it's always you, isn't it? Mucking everything up." Bellatrix replied. "Yes, I'll always be here to stop you...Oh, and while we're on the subject of history, remember when you killed my godfather; Sirius?" Harry asked. As he finished his sentence, his face turned into a shockingly angry expression. "STUPEFY!" Harry yelled, as he thrusted his wand at Bellatrix, who was immediately hit by a streak of orange light from Harry's wand and she crashed into a cupboard. "Oh, Harry, was that really necessary? Couldn't we just work out some kind of deal with them?" 10th Doctor asked. "And...When exactly has that worked?" 9th Doctor asked. "Well, usually I wouldn't want to jump right to violence, but Mr. Potter here brought up something about that crazy girl killing someone and I know that that drooling cowboy over there shot The 12th Doctor, so..." 11th Doctor began, but then he punched Buford Tannen across the face. The room then erupted into a massive battle over the Big Daddy blueprints.

James Moriarty saw the blueprints lying on the floor. He ran over to them but was punched away by his old nemesis; Sherlock Holmes. Behind him was the original League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. "Nice to see you again, James." Holmes said, smirking. Moriarty wiped the blood from his mouth as he got up. "And Quartermaine and his little group. It's like a family reunion of all my enemies." Moriarty joked. Allan Quartermaine cocked his rifle. "You'll be having a family reunion with your long deceased ancestors soon." He replied. "Oh, I much doubt it, Mr. Quatermaine..." Moriarty replied, as a pistol popped out of his sleeve and he pointed it at the League. Captain Nemo stabbed Moriarty in the hand holding the pistol. "You were saying, James?" Rodney Skinner asked, smirking a smirk no one could see on his invisible face, as James Moriarty kneeled to the ground in defeat.

Buford Tannen got up, wiped the blood off of his mouth, and then glared at the 11th and 9th Doctors. "Oh, look, it's that old british runt's pasts. Well, I'm-a gonna make sure yer see 'im soon." Buford grunted, as he pointed his gun at the two Doctors, who used their sonic screwdrivers to blast the gun out of Buford's hand. But the force of the extra screwdriver caused Buford's hand to start bleeding as well. "BLIMEY, you two! Don't be so violent!" 10th Doctor exclaimed. "Like I said, I'm usually against violence-("I'm not..." 9th Doctor muttered.)-But I'll make an exception just this once." 11th Doctor replied. As Buford took another pistol out of his gunbelt, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Buford turned around and saw 1885 Marty McFly. "You again, Eastwood?" Buford grunted. "Hey, Mad Dog, what the hell is that?" 1885 Marty asked, as he pointed somewhere behind Buford. "Nobody...Calls me-" Buford began, as he looked behind him. By the time he looked back, 1885 Marty punched him right across the jaw, causing Buford to fall to the ground. "I forgot to do that to you the first time around." 1885 Marty joked, wiping the blood from Buford's face off of his hand.

Batman and Deadpool found themselves facing The Joker, The Riddler, and The Taskmaster. "This is that man who copies off of other people's fighting styles, right?" Batman asked Deadpool, as he gestured to Taskmaster. "Yeah, that's him." Deadpool replied. Batman immediately ran up to Taskmaster, while Joker and Riddler began fighting Deadpool. "Oh, yeah, now THIS will be fun." Taskmaster said, just before Batman punched him in the jaw five time and then kneed him in the face. As Taskmaster was knocked into the air a bit, Batman threw a batarang into his face, jumped into the air, and elbowed him to the ground. Tasmaster immediately rolled back up, though. "Nice move. It went something like this, right?" Taskmaster joked, as he did Batman's previous combo on him. Taskmaster picked Batman up by the collar and then juno flipped him to the ground and shot him in the shoulder. "Heh, I'd have thought a fight against the damn Batman would be a little bit more interesting. Ah well..." Taskmaster joked, as he raised his sword into the air, ready to chop Batman's head in half. Suddenly, Taskmaster was shot in both of his shoulders and he fell to the ground. Batman got up and saw that Deadpool had shot him. Near him were the gagged Riddler and Joker. "Seriously, what the hell was so difficult about that?" Deadpool asked.

Harry Potter held up Bellatrix by the collar of her shirt. "How does that feel?" Harry asked. He hit Bellatrix with a stunning spell. "How does that feel?" He repeated. He picked up a cupboard and dropped it on her head. "HOW THE HELL DOES THAT FEEL?" Harry shouted, as he levitated Bellatrix with his wand. "Ooh, look at little Pottie...Getting all angry..." Bellatrix wheezed, coughing up some blood. While Harry wasn't looking, Bellatrix pulled her wand out of his pocket and blasted him in the face with a stunning spell. Bellatrix summoned all her fallen allies into a pile next to her. She saw the Big Daddy blueprints somewhere close to her through the corner of her eye, but she pretended not to notice them. "Oh, I'm so sorry, but I have to run...INCENDIO!" Bellatrix cried, as she pointed her wand at the floor. The building of Fontaine Futuristics burst into flames as Bellatrix apparated herself and her unconscious allies away. "EVERYONE, GET OUT, HURRY!" Superman shouted, just before he felt the familiar feeling of being sucked into a swirling tube; the familiar feeling of apparating.

Everyone immediately appeared back on the Great Fox. "What was that you said earlier about 'Limits in Apparating' again, Olie?" Sparky asked Captain Olimar, as they wearily got up. "Well, more like side-effects. Like how I feel like I'm about to puke all over the inside of my helmet." Olimar replied, as he struggled to stand still. Suddenly, everyone heard Harry screaming in agony. RED Medic ran over to Harry Potter and saw that his right arm; the one holding his wand, had the sleeve all ripped and was bleeding all over so it was almost all red. "Just hold still, mein freund." RED Medic said, panicking, as he began using his MediGun to heal Harry. The blood slowly began to disappear and the wounds began to heal. "I assume this is one of the side-effects of apparating." Captain Olimar asked, as he walked over to Medic and Harry. "Y-Yeah...I got splinched. Sometime happens when-AGH-...When you apparate a lot of people...At least I was the one who...Nnh...Who got it...Wouldn't want anyone else to...To get it..." Harry replied, struggling to speak. "Just rest up for now, Harry. I want everyone to be around to fight Bison." Fox replied. "You sure we got the time?" Johnny Cage asked, as he gestured out the window. The sky was turning blood red. "That's bad, right?" Johnny added. "...We'll have time..." Fox answered. 'I hope...' He added in his mind.

"Wesker, get in here, pronto!" Luthor ordered over the intercom. Albert Wesker immediately teleported into the room in a thin cloud of black smoke. "Yes?" Wesker asked. "AHH! Dammit, Wesker, can't you just walk in the door?" Luthor replied, frightened by Wesker's sudden entrance. "You said you wanted me in here pronto." Wesker replied. "Yeah, well, anyway..." Luthor began, as he pulled out a roll of blue papers from under his desk. "The team got beat up pretty bad and they're currently getting medical attention, and they only barely escaped with them, so these better be worth it." Luthor finished, as he tossed the papers to Wesker. Wesker rolled open the Big Daddy blueprints. "Oh, yes, they will be, Mr. Luthor..." Wesker replied. He grinned evily as he read the blueprints. "Hm...heh, heh..." Wesker chuckled. He then burst out into an evil laugh...

Inside The Master's TARDIS, The Master, Darth Vader, Light Yagami, Agent Smith, Krang, The T-1000, Carnage, Shao Kahn, Pinky and The Brain were almost finished their search for the Apocalypse Army. "Vader, I've found something." Master said, as he was looking at a computer screen. "What is it, Master?" Vader asked, walking over. "I've found one of the Apocalypse Army members you told me you knew of." Master explained. "Which one?" Vader asked. "The strange blue person...Tabuu, you said his name was..." Master answered. Suddenly, the TARDIS began to shake. The insides immediately turned into stone. "Yes, this would be him..." Vader grunted, as he quickly sat up and began holding the stone TARDIS still with the Force. Agent Smith crawled to the door and opened it. "I assume that everyone here would be interested in seeing what's outside." Smith said. Everyone came to look out the door and saw a flying, blue, transparent figure with purple wings flying in front of the stone, Force-held TARDIS.

"I AM TABUU! I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU TO THE APOCALYPSE ARMY..." Tabbu declared...

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter21:The Apocalypse Army

Chapter 21:  
The Apocalypse Army:

"I AM TABUU! I HAVE COME TO TAKE YOU TO THE APOCALYPSE ARMY!" Tabuu declared. He had turned The Master's TARDIS into stone and Darth Vader was keeping it from falling by using the Force. Inside the TARDIS, aside from Vader and Master, were Light Yagami, Carnage, Shao Kahn, The T-1000, Krang, Agent Smith, Pinky and The Brain. The Master immediately crawled up to the open door of his TARDIS to get a look at Tabuu. "Yes, please! We've been looking for them anyway!" The Master replied. Suddenly, everything disappeared in a burst of blue light, and then everything came back at a large castle, which was surrounded by an orange forcefield that the villains were inside. Tabuu reverted the TARDIS to its normal state, and Vader let go of the Force. "You alright, Vader?" Master asked, as he quickly began pressing the buttons and switches on the control panel. "I'm fine, Master." Vader replied.

To Tabuu's surprise, the grandfather clock which was the TARDIS seemed to just disappear. "It's alright, Tabuu. They've teleported into the main hall." A voice telepathically speaking with Tabuu said. "Fine. I'll return now." Tabuu replied, as he disappeared again.

The villains inside the TARDIS exited into a hall with five tables; four on the main floor and a fifth facing perpendicular to the tables in front of them. They looked up and saw that there were candles floating around a ceiling that looked more like a red, stormy sky, much like the one outside. They looked at the fifth table up front, and sitting at it were Ansem, Xemnas, Nabonidus, Dracula, Chernabog, Cthulhu, XANA, Tabuu, Master Xehanort, the Millenium Earl, and the Necromicon Ex Mortis. Ansem, who was sitting in the center chair, stood up. "Greetings, newcomers. We are the Apocalypse Army…Welcome to Hogwarts…" Ansem said, grinning evilly.

"It is our pleasure, but...What exactly is 'Hogwarts?'" Darth Vader asked. "Our new location. After a creature known as Fox McCloud, along with his army, raided our previous fortress, we decided to relocate. We found this place, and imprisoned all who were foolish enough to stay and fight rather than flee. It is a school where young 'wizards' are taught how to use their magical powers." Master Xehanort explained. "Ah, so this is a little wizard school? Oh, I wonder if I'll get to learn how to make a city's population disappear and then reappear in my mouth." Carnage joked, before laughing evilly. "I hope so too." Dracula replied. "Anyways, we've been monitoring your movements since Skywalker, Kassidy, and Krang escaped-" Xemnas began. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME IS-" Vader began. "We know everything about you all...So, we've monitored your movements, and we've deemed each and every one of you more than worthy of membership in the Apocalypse Army." Xemnas finished. "Thank you." Vader and Master replied. "Now, feel free to get acquainted with your new surroundings." Ansem said. "Just one question, Sir Ansem." Light began. "What is it, Mr. Yagami?" Ansem asked. "You said something about prisoners...Where are they?" Light asked. Ansem grinned eerily. "Allow me to show you..."

Mere seconds later, Ansem had shown Light where the prison facility in an underground chamber was. He left him there to 'See if you can find any old friends.' Light scanned through the several cells until he found one that stuck out to him in particular. One of its occupants had white hair, wore white clothes and socks, and the other had orange hair, a scar over his eye, wore a black vest and pants and shoes, and was eating a bar of chocolate. "Hello, Kira." The first occupant said. "Heh, didn't expect to see you here again, Near. Or you, Mello." Light said to his two old adversaries, who were now behind bars. "Of course YOU'D be back from the dead! I came through that portal as well." Mello said, taking another bite out of his chocolate. "Yeah, so is L." Light replied. "Then he'll definitely stop you." Near added. 'That's what I'm counting on.' Light thought, as he began to turn away. Suddenly, he heard two familiar voices.  
"LIGHT!"  
"GOD!"  
A tall man with black hair wearing a tuxedo and a short, blonde, goth woman slammed against the bars of another cell. Light recognized these two as Teru Mikami and Misa Amane; two previous allies of him who also owned Death Notes. "What the hell are you two doing in here?" Light asked. "We were trying to stop the army who was dooming reality!" Mikami answered. Light checked to make sure no one was watching. The Master had come in as well but he was talking to a large group of people in another cell. Light quickly whispered something to Misa and Mikami. "Ooh, you've told them a little plan you have. Sounds interesting." Ryuk said. "Oh, believe me, Ryuk, it will be." Light whispered. He then turned to leave with The Master, who had a massive grin on his face. "You sure seem cheerful." Light said. "Well, Light, I did just see a majority of The Doctor's incarnations behind bars. That's like winning the damn lottery!" The Master replied.

"So NOW he decides to show his face! After all this time!" The First and Second Doctors exclaimed when The Master and Light Yagami were out of earshot. "But I thought he was dead..." The Eighth Doctor replied. "Wait, what?" The Fifth Doctor asked. "Well, perhaps he regenerated and I didn't see it." 8th Doctor suggested. "Either way, it doesn't matter. As soon as I get my hands on him I'm gonna-" The Seventh Doctor angrily began as he shook the bars of the cell. "Which is highly unlikely, seeing as how we're stuck in here without our TARDIS' or our sonic screwdrivers." The Sixth Doctor replied. "Well, we'll just have to find an alternative way out, then." The Fourth Doctor suggested. "Indeed. Every problem has a solution." The Third Doctor added. "Yes, of course! And this New Master did say something about 'Three More Doctors.' So perhaps our Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh or other incarnations are heading to our rescue as we speak." 5th Doctor explained. "They're not the only ones." Near replied. "And just who are you, might I ask?" 4th Doctor asked. "I'm Near. This is Mello." Near answered. "And who are you guys, exactly?" Mello asked. "I'm The Doctor." The Eight Doctors all said at once. "OK...How about something to tell each of you apart?" Mello asked. Each Doctor introduced themself by number. "And I believe Near here mentioned something about others coming to our rescue." 7th Doctor added. "I did. Our mentor; a detective known to the world by the name 'L', must also be coming." Near answered. "I see. And this 'L'...Is he a very good detective?" 6th Doctor asked. "...He's the best freakin' detective in the world!" Mello exclaimed. "Oh, then he'll certainly be helpful." 4th Doctor replied.

The Sixth Doctor suddenly noticed, in the cell right across from him, a little girl, a cowgirl, a brown horse, a large, green creature and a small, lighter green creature inside. The two creatures had their hands stuck in a swirling, blue sphere in the center of the cell that prevented them from moving their arms. "Excuse me, you four. I have a few...Questions to ask you, but first; what are your names?" 6th Doctor asked. "My name's Lilo." The little girl answered. "I'm Jessie, this is Bullseye." The cowgirl answered, patting the horse's head. "Bonnie." "Clyde." The smaller green creature and the larger one respectively answered. "And why do you two have your arms trapped in that mysterious orb?" 2nd Doctor asked. "Because we're strong enough to break through the bars." Clyde answered. "No, ya THINK!" Mello exclaimed. "Hey, you don't have to be such a jerk about it!" Jessie replied. "You'll have to excuse Mello, Jessie. He has a bit of a temper." Near calmly replied. "So, Lilo, why would someone of your age be of so much concern to the Apocalypse Army that they would put you in a prison cell?" 3rd Doctor asked. "Oh, well...I was helping Bonnie, Clyde, and some other experiments try to find some way to stop the Apocalypse Army, by invading the castle." Lilo explained. "Experiments?" 1st Doctor asked. "That'll be me 'n Clyde and some other people." Bonnie answered. "Other people...Who are hopefully planning on releasing us and defeating the Apocalypse Army?" 3rd Doctor asked. "That'd probably be the only thing they'd feel like doin' right now." Clyde replied. "OF COURSE THEY'RE COMING!" A stereotypical-sounding, seemingly heroic voice shouted. Everyone looked at the cell left to Near and Mello's cell. Inside it, the one everyone suspected of being the one who had shouted earlier was a man who wore nothing aside from a cowboy hat, a pair of shorts, and some runners. He also had a thick, brown mustache. The other man, who seemed to be quite annoyed at his cellmate, wore a black tuxedo, had white skin, and short, brown hair. "And who exactly are-" Mello began. "I AM SAXTON HALE; CEO OF MANN CO-" Saxton Hale began. "Dammit, will you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" The other man exclaimed, annoyed with Hale's arrohance. "Sheesh, yah don't have to spaz out!" Jessie replied. "Sorry...My name's Arthur; I'm a Point Man." Arthur responsed. "And what exactly is a point man?" 5th Doctor asked. "Well, I specialize in a very specific type of security; subconscious security." Arthur answered. "Do you mean dreams?" Near asked. "Yes, I do...Near, is it?" Arthur asked. Near nodded. "Yes, Near, I help design dreams so that my partner; Dominic Cobb and I, can go in and either plant ideas into their minds or take some away." Arthur explained. "And...How do you get in their dreams?" 2nd Doctor asked. "I'd use a special machine...That the Apocalypse Army took away from me when they imprisoned me." Arthur answered. "What did they NOT take away?" Bonnie joked. "THEY'VE TAKEN AWAY MY DIGNI-" Saxton began. "SHUT IT!" Everyone yelled. Saxton sulked over to the back of his cell. "So, this 'Dominic Cobb', should he currently have a machine like the one you mentioned?" 8th Doctor asked. "Hopefully. There's no way to be sure." Arthur replied. "It doesn't matter. What's important is that the people we've mentioned are most likely coming for us, and it's no use for us to just sit here and do nothing in the meantime." Near began. "Everyone, search your cell for any kind of crack in a wall or the floor, a loose bar, something that might allow a quick escape. If the Apoclaypse Army has left some kind of hole in their plan, hopefully it's in here." Near ordered.  
"Just..." Near whispered.  
"One..." 4th Doctor whispered.  
"Hole..." Arthur whispered.  
Mikami and Misa remained silent, waiting for the moment Light told them to wait for.

Light Yagami and The Master left the cell block. They walked out to the courtyard to observe their new surroundings. "So I guess with Near, Mello, and all those other guys in prison, all you have to worry about is L and the army that he's joined." Ryuk said. "Yes, that's correct." Light whispered. The Master had managed to hear him. "Who are you talking to, Light?" He asked. 'Damn, he must have heard...But if he knows that shinigami exist, it shouldn't really have any effect on my plan...Of course, Master will most likely have the usual panic from seeing Ryuk.' Light thought, as he took his Death Note out of his jacket. "There's actually several Death Notes in existence, but not all are currently in this world. But there's a catch to each of them...Touch the notebook." Light explained. "...Very well." Master replied, as he touched the corner of the Death Note. The Master looked up, and he saw Ryuk standing behind Light.

"Oh...So there's a monster that follows the owner of one of these notebooks. Interesting." The Master said. Light's eyes widened in surprise. "You're not frightened?" Light asked. "I've seen robots that kill everything in their sight, giant creatures who...Also kill everything in their sight and...Come to think of it, lots of monsters killing everything in their sight, so this one isn't really that much different, although I suppose certain other people are frightened by such a sight." The Master answered. "Aw, I was so looking forward to seeing him spaz out." Ryuk joked. "So, is there a name for these types of monsters?" Master asked Light. "He's a Shinigami, but his actual name is Ryuk." Light answered. "Well, nice to meet you Ryuk." Master said to Ryuk. "Nice to see ya too, Master." Ryuk replied. "Well, I must admit, having a much calmer and intelligent response to a Shinigami is much easier for me." Light said. "Yes, well, you should get everyone else to touch the notebook so they can see Ryuk too. If they've all seen things similar to what I've seen, they should have a much more tolerable response as well. I'm certain Carnage will, because...Well, you know..." Master joked. "Yes, I know. I'll go take care of that now, Master." Light replied, as he went back into Hogwarts.

Coincidentally, the first thing Light saw when he re-entered Hogwarts was Carnage sitting on the bottom of a staircase. "Heya, Light! Whatcha up to?" Carnage asked, as two strings of symbiote connected to his feet and the stairs lowered him down to Light. "I was actually looking for you, Carnage." Light replied. He held out his Death Note. "There's something about the Death Note I need to show you, Carnage, but it only comes out if you touch it." Light added. "Alright...Can I write someone's name in it?" Carnage asked. "No." Light answered. "Meh..." Carnage replied, as he touched the Death Note. 'Ooo, I finally get to meet this guy.' Ryuk thought. "...Hey, who the hell's this guy? He looks sick..." Carnage said in response to seeing Ryuk. "Actually, I feel just-" Ryuk began. "It means you look awesome." Carnage interrupted. "Oh, so I see, Cletus." Ryuk replied. "The hell? How'd you find out my name?" Carnage asked. "Oh, I'm a Shinigami, so I can see people's lifespans and real names." Ryuk explained. Above Light's head, he could see 'LIGHT YAGAMI 9 3 31 2 6 3 4.' And above Carnage's head, he could see 'CLETUS KASSIDY 4 8 7 25 1 6.' "You're names Cletus Kassidy." Ryuk added. "Heh, that must be useful. So, did you give Lightie-Boy here his little book?" Carnage asked. "More like I dropped it and he came and picked it up, then I had to follow him around for six years and then he died and then he recently came back through a portal that some guy decided to open." Ryuk explained. "Yeah, a lot of people have been coming out of there lately." Carnage replied. "Alright, Ryuk, we should go show this to everyone else, now." Light interrupted. "Right. See ya, Cletus." Ryuk said to Carnage. "Just call me Carnage, alright?" Carnage replied.

Eventually, Light Yagami had introduced Ryuk to all the members of The Apocalypse Army. (Although he was struck with terror when getting Chernabog to touch the notebook.) The last person he showed it to was Krang. After having a short combination with Ryuk, Krang asked Light if he could see a demonstration of the Death Note's power. "A television recently *brawp* appeared in this room; most likely a side-effect of the current crisis. Let's see if any lower lifeforms are taking advantage of *brawp* this crisis." Krang added, as he switched on the news. There was a channel showing Black Mask and Scorpion (The Spider-Man Villain.) robbing Wayne Enterprises. "I've heard of these criminals. They are Roman Sionis and MacDonald Gargan. Now, let's see how it works." Krang ordered. 'I suppose there's no harm in giving him an example.' Light thought. "Alright...The great thing about the Death Note is that if you just write the name, it's automatically a heart attack." Light replied. He took out his pen, opened to a blank page of the Death Note, and wrote 'MacDonald Gargan.' "But it takes forty seconds for it to take effect." Light added. "Ah, who cares?" Krang replied. Soon, the TV showed Scorpion clenching his throat and then falling over onto the road. Black Mask tried to revive him. "And now, let's try something else." Light muttered, as he wrote 'Roman Sionis: Car Accident.' Forty seconds later, Black Mask was hit by an oncoming police car. His blood covered the pavement. Light showed Krang the page on which he wrote the two villains' names. "Amazing! They died just the *brawp* way you wrote for them to." Krang exclaimed. "Yes, but there is a catch; it only works on humans, and it won't work unless you're thinking of their face." Light explained. "Well, that will be quite inconvenient in a lot of cases. I would have liked to kill my *brawp* enemies; the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but it won't work under those con-*brawp*-ditions." Krang replied. "Actually, it would've been unwise to kill only our human enemies, as they would've easily gotten to us with that evidence. And there's also a portal in the Afterlife that allows its inhabitants to exit whever they want. Also, when in the Afterlife, you can find out all the information you'll ever need. So the people that died would easily be able to come back, tell their allies where we are, and then come here unexpectedly." Light explained. "That's...A very intelligent explana-*brawp*-tion, Light." Krang replied, slightly baffled. "Thanks, Krang. Anyways...Perhaps there's a way to turn all our non-human enemies into humans. That way, all we'll really have to be concerned about are those who we don't know the names and/or faces of." Light suggested. "I'll look into it." Krang replied, as he turned to a computer screen and began doing some research. 'This is one part of my plan that may or may not be mandatory. It all depends on what actions the others take.' Light thought, as he turned and left.

Over the next while, (Which nobody could tell how long due to the fracture of the timestream.) Ryuk and Carnage generally conversed, with Ryuk frequently commenting on how much Carnage seemed to him like a human Shinigami. Soon, Krang called Light Yagami into his lab. "What is it, Krang?" Light asked when he entered. "I've found what we were *brawp* looking for." Krang answered, as he showed Light a computer screen. On it was a site about 'Black Mesa Laboratories', and the current page was detailing a project called 'Anti-Venom 2.0., Lead Scientist: Dr. Issac Kleiner.' "A scientist known as Dr. Kleiner has dis-*brawp*-covered a symbiote similar to Carnage's called 'Anti-Venom.' It grants it's host the ability to remove all superhuman abilities from them. Kleiner has been conducting experiments on it and has *brawp* given it the ability to turn people who were superhumans at birth into regular wealings." Krang explained. "I see...So now the only issue is getting it here." Light replied. "Yes, it *brawp* is." Krang responded. "Well, all we need is someone who knows of Hogwarts' existence and wherabouts." Light replied. He looked down on the floor and saw a wanted poster with a moving image of a screaming man the paper dubbed 'Sirius Black.' "How did this get here?" Light asked. "Oh, I was just *brawp* examining these moving pictures the other day." Krang answered. "...Ryuk!" Light called. Ryuk darted into the room. "Yeah, Light?" Ryuk asked. "Is this man currently alive?" Light asked, showing Ryuk the picture. 'Hm...I usually don't help Light, but...He's been very entertaining recently.' Ryuk thought. "Yeah, I can still see his name and lifespan." Ryuk answered. Krang looked confused. "Alright, then." Light muttered, as he took out his pen and the Death Note. He then wrote the following down.

'Sirius Black  
Heart Attack  
Breaks into Black Mesa Laboratories unnoticed and steals Anti-Venom 2.0. in a suitable container. He then brings it to Hogwarts and dies at the front door within 23 days.'

"This thing comes in quite useful sometimes." Light said to Krang. Suddenly, they both heard a crackling noise. "VOULD ANYVON KNOW VY THERE IS A DEAD MAN AND A VHITE MONSTER IN A CAGE ON THE FRONT ZTEPS?" Dracula's voice yelled. Krang and Light darted outside, where they found that the rest of the Apocalypse Army was gathered. They edged to the front of the crowd and saw Sirius Black's corpse lying on the front stairs. Next to him was a small, glass ball with a white ooze darting around inside it. Light picked it up. Without a doubt, it was Anti-Venom 2.0. Krang walked up to Light. "He arrived far earlier than you had written...Most likely a side-effect of the timestream collapsing." Krang whispered. Master Xehanort walked up to the two. "Now, would you two happen to know anything about this? A dead man on the steps is tolerable, but when he's carrying a bizarre creature...It raises the question of treachery or attack." Master Xehanort explained. "...I think it would be best to explain everything in a meeting." Light Yagami replied.

Chernabog used magic to determine that Anti-Venom 2.0. (Which was still encased in the glass ball.) would definetely allow its host to turn superhuman-born lifeforms into humans, as well as turn artificial superhumans into normal people. "Krang did some research on the project and then I had Sirius...Deliver it right to our door, with my notebook." Light explained, holding up the Death Note. "So that notebook has other uses other than killing off enemies...So, I believe that you two wanted to get this creature here so that one of us would bond with it, make contact with all of our non-human enemies, and then Light would write their names into his notebook...Seems like a suitable plan." Millenium Earl replied. "Now, the only matter is who will be the host of the creature." Cthulhu added. "I believe Mr. Yagami would be a suitable candidate. After all, he does own the Death Note, so it would be all the quicker for him to write the names down as he touches our enemies." Ansem suggested. Practically the entire army agreed. "Alright...I'll become Anti-Venon's host." Light replied, smirking evilly. "Now, I believe we must arrange for all of our enemies to be in one place." Xemnas suggested. "I already have a plan. Despite McCloud most likely having gathered as many reinforcements as possible to take on that fool; M. Bison, he is not foolish enough to have all of his allies with him at once. He will more than likely have sent teams to other locations to gather others, and they will definetely be able to take us by surprise and kill us in the few seconds we're off guard." Ansem began. "We will first all turn up at McCloud's current location while all his allies are already gathered, and invite them here for the final battle of reality, where they will meet their demises." Ansem explained.

Light kept his evil smirk. 'My plan is complete. It is now totally foolproof. When the time comes, it will be put into action. I will be the God of the New World.' Light thought. "When that time comes, we will summon a surprise attack the likes of which they've never known." Ansem continued. Everyone looked at him in surprise of the sudden new detail. "Pinky and The Brain found a peculiar object near the Forbidden Forest not long before we discovered Sirius Black and Anti-Venom 2.0." Ansem added. "Indeed. It turns out it is actually a powerful magical object with extraordinary abilities." Brain added, as he hoisted a blue stone onto the table. Ansem picked it up, stood up, and held it in the air so his allies could see. "The Ressurrection Stone; obviously, it has the ability to bring anyone back to life. The surprise attack will involve the rebirth of three specific individuals..." Ansem began.

"Jadis; the White Witch of Narna,"  
"A shape-shifting demon known as IT,"  
"And the Dark Lord Volemort!"

THE GREAT FOX:

"Fox, we've wasted enough time building our numbers. We most certainly have enough to overwhelm Bison!" Batman said to Fox, who was working on a computer screen. "I know! It would've been enough after the visit to Earthrealm if The Doctor's future self didn't pop up out of nowhere and practically MAKE us get more!" Fox responded. Suddenly, he noticed something on the computer screen. "They're headed...Right where we'll be..." Fox muttered. "Who is?" Batman asked. Fox quickly explained to Batman about the Apocalypse Army, and how his original army could scarcely find them before, and now they'd easily be able to overwhelm them AND Bison now that they knew of their destination. "And WHY did you not inform us about an army hellbent on speeding the end of the universe SOONER?" Batman grunted, as he pounded a tabletop. "I...Well...It's not important. What's important now is that we have them cornered and that this whole thing can be over after we interrogate them about the time and place all this crap started out in!" Fox replied.

After sending a message to the groups he had sent to other worlds, Fox turned to look at the rest of his now enormous army. He noticed Jack and Felicia kissing, Captain Olimar interviewing Sparky, L, Inspector Gadget, and Sherlock Holmes overlooking several notes on a table, and the 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors lamenting over the 12th Doctor infront of his battered, smoking TARDIS which had never been moved. "Alright, everyone!" Fox called. Everyone immediately gathered around him. He quickly explained the situation to them. "Now, we just have to get down there and be ready! This all ends tonight!" Fox exclaimed...

"No, Fox, it's not ending..." Shneider-Man, A. Fox , Adrogoz, and Italian Schizoid Boy whispered...

"...But it's beginning to..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. Chapter22:Elsewhere

(NOTE: THIS CHAPTER UP UNTIL THE ONE BEFORE THE ONE WHICH WILL BE ENTITLED 'THE BEGINNING OF THE END' WERE ALL WRITTEN BY A. FOX. HE DESERVES ALL THE CREDIT FOR THESE.)

Chapter 22:  
Elsewhere, Part 1:

The Strahl docked within what appeared to be a Gummi Ship hanger for Nobodies.

As the machine landed a ramp slid open and the ten people using the machine (who were Balthier, Fran, Lightning, Snow Villiers, Sazh Katzroy, Sora, Mace, Lilith, Whip, and Namah in case you were wondering) walked out.

"Alright then boy what is your plan that shall inevitably fail?" Balthier questioned.

"Are you still upset that you weren't the leader for this mission?" Sora answered.

"Of course I am boy but in all seriousness you better have a plan otherwise we're all screwed."

"Well…uh you see I-"

"You Don't have a plan do you?"  
"Do you?"  
As it happened the sky pirate didn't but before he could try to make one Fran spoke up.

"I have one, I and Balthier shall guard the ship, Snow, Sazh, and Lightning will head down to distract the enemy, and Sora shall take the others and free the prisoners."  
Having no other plans Sora decided to agree to this and as such let's see what he ran into first.

As their fearless leader walked through the halls mace and Whip were having a rather interesting conversation.

Whip asked his friend Mace a question in his characteristic gibberish.

"Whip I thought I told you Fran was taken, I highly doubt that pirate would like you watching his girlfriend undress" his friend replied being the only person that could understand him.  
Another round of gibberish got Mace's reply of "Whip, what on Earth would drive you of all people to buy a table lamp disguise?"

Whip went silent after this but not because of Mace's scolding but rather because several Nobodies roused by the noise came up to attack them.

Mace swore under his breath and proceeded to club a couple of the Nobodies in nothingness with the pipe he used back on the Legion's cruiser while Sora used his characteristic Keyblade to take the most of them although his friend (and crush) Lilith used her energy blast powers to take several out and her half sister Namah used her ether tendrils to grab Nobodies and crush them into nothingness.

"Surprisingly weak" the pink terror muttered

The battle was short (during which Mace's friend Whip had bit a Nobody but didn't kill it as it didn't have blood to spill) but attracted the attention of a much larger group of Nobodies but before they could attack some other beings beat them to the punch.

Just as quick as the beasts appeared they saw a large orange blur bounce into them with great force and knocked them down this was then followed by a sailor with unusually large biceps beat the crap out of them being assisted by a handsome, muscular young man you seemed like a redneck and had they looked at the back they'd have seen a beautiful Asian woman and a middle aged white man blasting the foes with machine guns.

Now the battle was quickly ended and all the figures turned to Sora and his men.

"Well blow me down" the sailor chuckled "more escapees."

"What do mean? We came here to rescue people."

"Regardless I like the fact more people came to help, them jerks that lived here were planning something terrible and taking us out to clone us when we escaped."

'So that's what their after' Sora thought realizing then why they took hostages in the first place and why Fox wanted them to save the hostages.

"Where are the others?" The boy asked.

"Foller me and the others here."

"Who are they be the way."  
"The balding swab is a man who calls himself Uncle Duke, the woman is the Dragon Lady, the hillbilly there is Li'l Abner and that boy is…" he trailed off when he reaized the fifth member wasn't there however then a blur was seen and then they saw the final member land

He was a fat young boy who wore a orange shirt and black pants "hullo there" he said a smile on his mouth "I just thought I'd bounce in."

"That's Billy Bounce" the sailor said.

"But who are you?"  
"They call me Popeye the sailor man" Popeye said, lighting his pipe "because that who I am."

Now let's see what the Final Fantasy XIII protagonists are doing.

When we last left them Lightning, Snow, and Sazh headed in a coridorthat according to the Strahl's radar contained a lot of Nobodies.

However they'd finished fighting another wave and Snow came to a very obvious conclusion.

"Is this it?"

Sazh looked back at his younger friend "speak for yourself, I'm just glad we haven't run into more of those freaks."

"I know man but I just want something difficult."  
Lightning turned her head back with a look of worry on her face "I hope you didn't mean that."

"Why?"  
"Because whenever someone says that something bad will happen."  
"Such as?"  
"More enemies then we can handle coming in" she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she just said.

"Really?" Snow said a grin spreading across his face "COME MY FRIENDS" he bellowed as he ran towards a nearby door and punched it open.

As it turned out the Universe called his bluff and the room was a massive chamber filled to the brim with Nobodies of all kinds.

"NOW THIS IS A CHALLENGE" Snow bellowed charging the rushing mob himself.

Lightning and Sazh looked at each other "do you think we should help him?" The former asked.

"Hell yeah" the latter said with a chuckle.

Lightning charged the army with her sword while Sazh blasted the monsters with his guns and despite being vastly outnumbered they actually were able to do pretty well but lets go back to Sora.

The Keyblade wielder and his extended group neared what appeared to be a large cell.

"Now there's where the others are" Popeye said "though some more guard will need to leave before-" as he said this most the guards left in a hurry (probably to attack the Final Fantasy XIII protagonists) "alright let's go."

The ten charged forward and proceeded to fight the remaining Nobodies Popeye grabbing a Berserker's club and bashing it and two other Berserkers into nothingness.

Namah swung her ether tendrils out and tore a pair of snipers that had been behind her in half "two at once in case one enjoys it" she joked.

Li'l Abner swung his fists at a pack of Dusks scattering them everywhere "goodnight y'all" the dimwitted strongman remarked seeing that if any Nobody could get knocked out it was these ones.

The fight was over as quickly as it began and Popeye broke down the door to the cell "alright yuh swabs yer free."

A great roar came from the grateful prisoners (which consisted of Little Nemo, Flip, The Jungle Imp, Mutt, Jeff, Sherlocko the Monk, Watso, Claude, Rosamond, Baron Bean, Slim Jim, Chester Gump, Sam Salt, Ching Chow, Barney Google, Hairbreadth Harry, Belinda Blinks, Bobby Thatcher, Captain Easy, Wash Tubbs, Prince Valiant, Secret Agent X-9, Jungle Jim, Flash Gordon, Terry, Pat Ryan, Buck Rogers, The Phantom, Mandrake the Magician, Lothar, Ming Foo, Tiny Tim, Tim Tyler, Smiling Jack, Connie, Joe Palooka, Dick Tracy, Pat Patton, Wimpy, Alley Oop, Oaky Doaks, Felix the Cat, Mickey Mouse, Miss Lace, Miss Fury, Sparky Watts, The Shadow, Johnny Hazard, Rip Kirby, Hap Hooper, Invisible Scarlet O'Neil, The Spirit, Mysterious Pete, Steve Canyon, Pogo & Co., Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Hagar the Horrible, Lucky Eddie, Rick O'Shay, Opus, Milo Bloom, Steve Dallas, Bill the Cat, Calvin & Hobbles, Jason Fox and Marcus Jones) as they surged out of their prison ready to tale revenge on their captors.

Jason Fox though realized something very important.

"Hey wait a second…where're all those weapons they took.

The mob stopped their charge and realized that without their weapons the Nobodies would slaughter them…but before they could head off to think up a plan Li'l Abner had something to say.

"Take it easy y'all ah gots yo' guns here" he said holding them above his head.

Let us all hold a moment of silence for the soon to be deceased Nobodies…MOMENT OVER.

For once in his life Snow Viller was worried, a large army foes was right in front of him and it didn't look like there was any end to them…and he was beginning to get tired,

His friends were as well and it seemed like all hope was lost…and then got found when Sora and everyone else burst in and proceeded to kill the remaining Nobodies.

Three fights that stood out to them were odd ones, the first being a lanky hobo (Slim Jim) who tricked several Nobodies into shooting each other, a pack of anthropomorphic animals feeding a Berserker to a cigar chomping alligator and man in yellow trench coat who was gunning them down with a tommy gun.

Now the Nobodies didn't expect this and were quickly decimated except for two Sniper who decided "screw this crap I'm gonna go home and watch Dancers gone wild" (and by Dancer I'm referring to the type of Nobody.)

Their job completed the small army went to their escape vehicle (for you forgetful types it's the Strahl) and were greeted by a scowling Balthier.

"What the Hell was taking you so long?"  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "We did our job."  
"Fox just called" the Sky Pirate replied we gotta leave here now."  
"Why."  
"The Apocalypse Army been cornered and if we hurry we can help finish it off for good."  
"WHAT! LET'S HURRY" the Keyblade wielder bellowed the members of his team and all the freed captives following (with the ship somehow holding them all) before blasting off as fast as the Strahl could move for existence itself depended on them and the others returning.

The Televator dinged the members of Fox's Army that went to the Dream world (this group consisting of Ryu, Camy, Chun-Li, Violet and Klaus Baudelaire, The Umbrella Academy, and The A-Team) stepped out from an elevator in Sabbaton Tower.

"Alright" Spaceboy said (taking the position of leader) "the scanner said the prisoners are being held here but it didn't specify where so I suggest we split up."

Kraken scoffed "Congratulation for your oh so brilliant plan captain obvious."

Ignoring the sarcasm Spaceboy continued "The Umbrella Academy and I will search this tower-"

"Hell no" Kraken muttered "I work better on my own" he explained before walking away.

"Okay then the A-Team will head out and to Talocan District and find a possible hiding place for these prisoners to be stored and if you're worried about transportation head to this address" he headed them a paper before continuing "earlier yesterday we stashed your van there and made sure there's plenty of gas.

"The Baudelaires will head to the Margate District, Grunn's orphanage once had a sandman Nightmare in it so check there first.

And finally, Ryu, Camy, and Chun Li will go to the Kojiki district which also has had sandman sightings now are there any questions?"  
B.A. (Bad Attitude) Baracus rose his hand "what the Hell is in Talocan?"  
"At about the same time this crisis began someone claimed to have seen a bizarre monster it dubbed the thing 'Smiley' and it's probably more powerful then the sandman model so searching there has more odds of success now are there any more questions?"  
Silence.

"The it's settled we shall now each go our separate ways."

And so they left and now let's show what happened to the A-Team.

"No Smiley here" Murdock said having looked under a very small rock in hopes of finding the beast.

"Quiet foo' I'm trying to work here" B.A. ordered as he was interviewing the dream keeper that claimed he saw the Smiley.

"It's unlike anything I ever saw" the possibly traumatized dream keeper said "it was large and walked on four legs."

"Yes we already established that but tell me where did you see him?"  
"Over by the abandoned mines but buddy if yer going after him you gotta know some things…"

As he rambled on Hannibal was sitting down on a bench to enjoy a cigar and watch Face seduce a rather attractive dreamkeeper…until somebody noticed the assault rifle he set down beside him.

"Excuse me" a rather old dreamkeeper asked "that wouldn't be a weapon by any chance would it?"  
"What does it look like?" Hannibal replied lazily smoking his stogie.

Then to his surprise the dream keeper yelled "OH MY GOD THIS MAN HAS A WEAPON"!" Before running off with most the street (save for several street venders who didn't care, the dream keeper B.A. was talking to and the dreamkeeper Face was seducing who wasn't particularly bright.)

"What the Hell…hey is that a weapon" the dreamkeeper B.A. was speaking to asked.

"Yeah what's the big deal?"  
"Oh Christ…look man you better leave now."

"Why?"

"WHY? Haven't you ever been here before?"  
"No."  
"Look in this city all weapons are illegal the only exception being the Auduruna shock troopers…and believe me their very dedicated to their work."

"What about you?"  
"Don't worry I keep mine hidden well, but you guys are easy to recognize what with yer lack of fur and all."  
The A-Team had already decided to make itself scarce.

"And I thought Murdock was crazy" Face muttered "a whole city hwere self defense isn't allowed."

"Relax Face, we were able to escape federal custody twice…I highly doubt we'll get as much troub-…hey wait a sec" Hannibal said noticing a sign attached to what seemed to be a warehouse.  
The others saw it too "hey isn't that the building your van is supposed to be in?" Face asked B.A.

The large member of the A-Team said nothing but opened the door to the building and entered it to find his van.

At that moment though a Knossus driven groundcar drove around and suddenly stopped with it's contents quickly empting.

Face noticed something "hey guys…I think those are the troopers."  
"How can you tell?" Hannidal asked.

"Well for starters their pointing guns at us."  
Hannibal didn't need to hear anymore and proceeded to aim his assault rifle at the shock troopers and begin firing at them Face then proceeding to do the same with a submachine gun and Murdock with two pistols.

Unfortunately the troopers didn't wear armor for nothing and soon they realized they might not be able to escape.

Fortunately B.A. burst through the door in his van and hurredly rolled up to the rest of his team.

Hurriedly Hannibal slid open the side door and jumper in with Face doing the same and Murdock as well who then slammed the door shut before B.A. sped off at speeds that the Shock Troopers found bizarre (well they still use things drawn by animals so of course they find a car/truck/bus/van bizarre in terms of speed.)

But soon the troopers realized they couldn't hit them with their rifles and piled back into the ground car and sped off after them.

Let's cut to the Baudelaires.

Violet studied the floor of the orphan house bedroom wondering where she could find any trace of the sandman's presence.

Klaus had chosen to investigate the washroom where it was also believed to dwell, in the event he saw it Violet was confident the homemade handgun she made would be powerful enough to kill it.

She herself had a similar one, these guns having been crafted from metal about a week after Count Olaf's seeming death on the island in case they had to defend themselves and they also fired bullets although unlike most guns this used compressed air to fire small but sharp pieces of metal of speeds as fast as a bullet.

Little did she realize she herself was being watched.

Randy chuckled as from his hiding place on the beach as he stared at Violet's butt "I'm gonna have to get in that chick's pants."

Klaus however had left the washroom and decided to check the beach and heard Randy's remark "get in whose pants?"

"That hot chick in the bedroom."  
Klaus, realizing he was talking about his sister withdrew his handgun and shot Randy in the crotch.

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"That 'chick' is my sister" Klaus coolly replied before walking off to find more clues.

Now let's head back to the A-Team.

B.A. had the van moving as fast as he could and now he was wishing he had nitrous oxide installed as half a dozen groundcars were right behind him.

Sure Hannibal, Face, and Murdock had taken out two of the animals that pulled two groundcars prior to this moment but they were running low on ammo and something had to happen soon or else they'd be in the clink.

At that moment though a large ground car barrel right into the lead groundcr causing it to trip up and crash causing a domino effect with the groundcars.

A being on the groundcar that caused the whole mess jumped off the cart and grabbed onto the back of the van.

Looking up Hannibal recognized who did the job.

"Kraken?"  
The Umbrella Academy member slid down into the van and slammed the back doors shut before speaking "nice job back there, I don't think I could have got the cops to chase like that."

"Cut the bullshit Kraken, now tell me what did you learn?" Hannibal demanded.

"Oh not much…just the location of where the Nightmares are storing the prisoners."  
"Where?"  
Kraken went over to the shotgun seat "we're heading on our way now…do you have a communicator?"  
"Spaceboy gave me one before we got here."  
"Good when we get there call the others and make sure they know where to go."

Now let's head to the Umbrella Academy.

"Well I have to say this has been the worst scavenger hunt I've ever been on" Séance muttered as his adopted family tried to search the tower.

Now let's get to something important…the rescue.

The A-Team and Kraken stood before what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

Kraken motioned for them to follow and led them inside, so they did this…and saw a very, very very large amount of Sandman nightmares.

"Keep quiet" Kraken whispered "there aren't enough of us to take them all on so I'd advise you four to stay here and make sure no one enters."

When the A-Team reluctantly agreed to this Kraken sneaked off to find the prisoners.

Unfortunately the A-Team got bored.

"How damn long do we gotta do this?" B.A. groaned having very little patience and not wanting to take Murdock's suggestion of juggling hand grenades.

What none of them knew is that the troopers had somehow followed them and a small army of them had formed outside the door…choosing that Moment to strike.

"FREEZE EVERY ONE IS…(in a small voice after seeing the Nightmares) under arrest?" The first troop to burst in yelled the others having similar reactions to seeing the nightmares.

The Nightmares however realized there were intruders and (with a large number of Smileys) attacked the group.

The A-Team was managing to hold the creatures off but the Shock Troops were having great trouble in fighting the creatures despite there being more of them then the A-Team.

However reinforcements soon came for while they were waiting Hannibal had called the others (incidentally Ryu, Camy, and Chun Li had apparently found an underground street fighting ring and were currently fighting in it when they were called) and at this point they finally got there.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" an enraged Spaceboy yelled.

"The troopers showed up and blew our cover" Hannibal yelled back, while firing upon the sandmen.

"I stand corrected" Séance said nonchalantly throwing Nightmares into the air "this is the worst scavenger hunt I've ever been on."  
Spaceboy was about to comment on what Séance said when he realized they still couldn't take out all the Nightmares…hen suddenly they heard something odd from the other end of the room…it even attracted the attention of the Nightmares.

At the other end they saw a large construction vehicle with a drill on front, a police car, a taxi cab, and a pit viper driving out, all of them with guns mounted on the hood.

The construction vehicle flattened several Nightmares and gored a smiley with the drill on front...before throwing it at more Nightmares.

The police car was blasting Nightmares away and sometimes let out a shocking wave of electricity all around the car.

The taxi cab was also blasting them as well but unlike the cop car it's driver hurled Molotov cocktails out at the Nightmares.

The Pit Viper did the same as they drivers above…only it's driver used a bizarre green goo that ate up Nightmares.

Now the Nightmares lost their shock soon and decided to attack them…only to see many more people coming from the hallway (specifically Wasa B., Steve Fox, Nina Williams, Ratchet & Clank, the Cooper Gang, Cloud Strife, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, Yuffie, Reno, Vincent Valentine, Cait Sith, Red XIII, Cid, Squall Leonheart, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Vivi, Basch, Penello, Princess Ashe, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Link, Diddy Kong, Pac Man, Subject Delta, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Shassa, Rayman, Jack Cayman, Gordon Freeman, Bayou Billy, Frogger, Ness, Zapper, Rex Chance, Dr. Lucy Willing, Mr. Game and Watch, Nathan Zachary and the Fortune Hunters, Funky Kong, Amber Flowers, Bruce Cochrane, Agent Stone, Commander Mason, Scott Campbell, Captain Spears, Mortimer, Amanda Watts, Meter Maid, Goggle eyes, Quatro, Pizza Boy, The Joneses, Mike & Stu, Chuckie Floop, Dollface, Granny Dread, The Champions, Dr. Silverback, Black Mask, UNITY, StarForce, Freedom Phalanx, Mynx, Fusionette, Sea Witch, Guybrush Threepwood, Elaine Marley, Mattias Nilsson, Bomberman, Rayne, Captain Dietrech, Blanka, Paul Phoenix, Sakura Kasugano, Christie Monteiro, Ling Xiaoyu, Anna Wiliams, King II, Jin Kazama, Raz, John Marston, and Kraken…and in case yer interested the drivers of the earlier cars are Buster Cobb, Charlie Kane, Carl and Jamie Roberts, and Angela Fortin) and they did NOT look happy.

Hannibal watched on as the massive force proceeded to beat the shit out of their captors (noting with great interest an Asian teenager killing Nightmares by ramming them with a scooter (Wasa. B), a large man in a diving suit with a drill for his right hand grinding several Nightmares into nothingness at once (Subject Delta), a humanoid Tasmanian tiger with trick boomerangs (Ty), and a seemingly normal looking man fending off several nightmares with inhuman force (Rex Chance.)

These reinforcements caused the battle to end shortly and the drivers that first made it there got out of their cars.

Carl Roberts walked up to Spaceboy and said "man you are the ugliest ape I ever saw."  
"I'M NOT AN APE!"  
"Then why do look like one?"  
"I suffered an accident so bad my head had to be put on a new body."  
"Well that makes sense."  
"You believed it just like that?"  
"Buddy when you've been in the Twisted Metal competition as much as I have you see many, much weirder things…oh and in case your interested my name is Carl Roberts" the man said extending his hand.  
"They call me Spaceboy" said character replied before shaking Carl's extended hand.

Then however Kraken began barking orders "everyone head this way, there's a way out big enough to take us all."  
"What's the rush?" Séance asked.

"The televator won't hold this many people so I found a ship down this way, and it's big enough to hold us all."  
Spaceboy was about to say something when his communicator went off and he learned some incredible news.  
"We'd better move fast…Fox says that they've finally cornered the Apocalypse Army and they'll need reinforcements"

"Then we've got nothing left to do here" Kraken replied.

This roused the members of Fox's Army that were already there to gather the freed prisoners and fly them off to show the Apocalypse Army that life still has plenty of fight in it.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	23. Chapter23:The Beginning of the End 1

Chapter 23:  
The Beginning of The End, Part 1:  
(Sorry for the 11-month wait. But I will promise that there are only about five chapters remaining after this, then the best comes along.)  
(Also, I should advise that some of the characters got a little more potty-mouthed since last chapter.)

The largely increased army led by Superman and Fox McCloud landed outside M Bison's fortress. "Alright, we should be able to overwhelm them now..." Fox said.

"I still think that we should've been paying more attention to the Apocalypse Army this whole time." Batman retorted. "They're clearly the bigger threat."

"We had no idea where they were hiding! And Bison had been taking prisoners, and we couldn't just leave them there while he took this opportunity to rebuild reality in his image." Fox explained. "But now we know that they're gonna show up here any moment, so we might as well occupy ourselves while we wait."

"And we have plenty of things to keep yourselves amused in the meantime." A familiar voice said. Everyone looked to the right, and saw Lex Luthor, with his massive army.

"Luthor...It's been a while, hasn't it?" Superman replied.

"Depends. Time isn't consistent anymore. In some parts of the world, there are still dinosaurs. In others, there's floods from an alternate world where the 2012 apocalypse actually happens." Luthor smugly explained.

"Why have you come here, Luthor?" Superman asked.

"Well, this whole mess is your fault, isn't it? Most of you met each other from some odd inter dimensional coincidence, but you just never learned to stop. You never knew when it was time to say goodbye." Luthor sternly began to explain. "And now, because of you, reality is going to implode on itself in a matter of hours...Or minutes...Or years..." He finished.

"So you want to kill us in revenge?" Superman stated. Luthor nodded.

"Then cut the shit and start bleeding!" Dante shouted. And with that, the two armies erupted into battle.

"Cobby! So nice to see you again!" Freddy Krueger said when he saw Dominic Cobb, who responded with a punch to the jaw. "Yeah, I missed you too." Freddy joked, as he stabbed Cobb in the arm.

"ARGH!..." Cobb grunted, prior to shooting Freddy in the thigh, making him collapse. "You're not so powerful outside the dream world, are you?" Cobb asked. Suddenly, Freddy disappeared in a burst of flames. "Oh, no...No, no, that isn't possible!" Cobb muttered. He quickly turned around, and saw Freddy standing behind him, but couldn't react fast enough to the slashing uppercut from him. Freddy then teleported around Cobb and kicked him in the back.

"Too bad you can't pop yourself and wake up, right?" Freddy joked, as he raised his clawed hand to stab Cobb. Suddenly, a bullet hit him in that hand, giving Cobb a long enough time to shoot Freddy in the knee.

"Quit fuckin' around, Dom! Kick his ass!" Dante said, as he drew his other pistol. Freddy suddenly turned into a giant shadow that lunged at Dante. "Cool stuff, bro." He muttered, as he threw his sword over the shadow.

"HOWDY!" 627 exclaimed, as he tackled Sheriff Woody.

"You call that a Texan accent?" Woody joked, as he blasted his cork rifle in 627's mouth, forcing him off of him. This gave Stitch an opportunity to grab 627 in a bear hug.

"'Allo 627, old mate!" He joked, as he performed a suplex on his old enemy. 627 tried to get up. "Oy, get back here, ya little puke!" Stitch joked, as he grabbed 627's foot and forced it far to the right, twisting his ankle and creating a disgusting crack.

"AH! You little Scottish shit!" 627 muttered, as he uppercutted Stitch into the air. He then shot him in the back with his laser eyes. He jumped up to finish the job, but he found Woody's lasso tangled around his legs, and he landed flat on his face, giving Stitch the opportunity to land on his back.

"It's fun kickin' his ass, isn't it?" Stitch joked to Woody.

"Yeah, it's certainly a fun way to pass the time before Bison comes out." Woody joked. Stitch then saw a bullet heading right for Woody, and he quickly pushed him out of the way, and the bullet bounced off of him. They both looked and saw Lotso, holding a shotgun.

"Hold still, dammit!" Lotso muttered, as he fired again. Woody and Stitch dodged it, but then Woody found himself being uppercutted by 627, who then shot Stitch in the back with a plasma ball. Lotso shot Woody's arm off while he was down.

"Aw, dammit, not again!" He exclaimed, as he used his cork rifle to shoot a giant hole in Lotso's stomach.

"Let's just get your head squashed now, ya little fuck." 627 muttered, as he prepared to stomp Stitch in the face.

"You know what, 627? You always talk like you have your foot in your mouth." Stitch joked, as he caught 627's foot and forced it towards his face, creating another crack. He then threw 627 by the leg ten feet into the crowd of violence. "Lost your arm, again?" He asked Woody.

"Yeah. Good thing I'm partially immortal, eh?" Woody joked.

"UNHAND ME, YOU SHITHEADED APE!" ZIM exclaimed, as he hit Jack off of him with the butt of his laser rifle. ZIM was fighting on four metallic, spider-like legs coming out of a bag on his back. "Heh, I've always wanted to use a human curse."

"Really? Oh, no, now you're gonna have a mouth like a bull's anus." Jack joked, as he shot flames out of his hands towards ZIM, who leaned to the right to dodge them. Unfortunately for him, this gave Felicia an opportunity to grab his head and throw him backwards into the ground.

"Smooth." She joked.

"I'll make you pay dearly for that, you whore!" ZIM sneered, as he grabbed Felicia's ankles with one of his metallic spider legs and threw her into Jack, knocking the two of them over. "Pfft, what pitiful excuses for soldiers." ZIM muttered, as he sped toward the two with his spider legs. "How scarce it is that I meet a human who is a worthy rival. I knew a boy once who came close to defeating me multiple times...How about that? A boy is stronger than you. A BOY!" He exclaimed, as he prepared to stab Felicia and Jack with his top two spider legs.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix Wright shouted, as he pointed at ZIM, causing him to be shot back fifty feet by a giant speech bubble. "You had that coming since that court case." Phoenix muttered. He then helped Felicia and Jack up.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?" Felicia joked.

"Oh, you have no idea." He replied, as he turned around and hit ZIM again with 'HOLD IT!'

"Hiya, Albert!" Spider-Man joked, as he roundhouse kicked Wesker across the face.

"Why do you keep calling me Albert?" Wesker snarled, as he came back with an elbow to Spider-Man's stomach. He then teleported behind him, took out his pistol, ready to pistol whip Spider-Man. Unfortunately, Spider-Man's danger sense warned him and he grabbed Wesker's arm.

"Cuz I know how much it pisses you off." He joked, as he forced Wesker's elbow the wrong way, breaking his arm. He turned and saw Batman kicking Jason Voorhees away from him. "Hey, Bats, catch!" Spider-Man shouted, as he threw Wesker to Batman, who reacted quickly by throwing a batarang at Wesker, which exploded near him, and pushed him into the ground, sliding along it.

"Fine..." He muttered, as he held his broken arm. "I'd say now's as good a time as any to bring this one out..." He reached into his pocket and pressed a button he'd hidden in there, which caused a large, black Big Daddy with six arms to fade next to him.

"How did you get the blueprints for a Big Daddy? They were supposed to be destroyed when Fontaine Futuristics caught on fire!" Batman questioned.

"That's what I thought you'd think..." Wesker replied, as the Big Daddy split into three, then into five, then ten, then twenty five, then fifty, and on and on. "Kill them..."

M. BISON'S FORTRESS:

"Bison, sir, Fox's army has returned." Blutarch Mann reported to M. Bison. Mann was in a wheelchair after his brother had crippled him during the prison break, and he was viewing the fight from a security camera compiter.

"At last...Are they approaching us?" Bison asked.  
"No, sir. Luthor's army is here as well, and they're keeping them occupied." Mann saw a RED Soldier and a RED Sniper get their heads clunked together by the Joker, and he clenched his fist in satisfaction.

"Then perhaps we should give Luthor a hand." Bison pressed an intercom button on the wall. "Dr. Fontaine, how is the mind control on the King's army coming along?

"It is just about complete, Bison." Fontaine's voice replied. "They're all ready to go out into battle if you wish."  
"Excellent! Fox's army has returned, and they're outside. Send them out!"  
"Of course, sir..."

"Oh my God..." Deadpool muttered, as he stared towards Bison's fortress.

"What the hell could be over there that's even more piss-your-pants scary than what's over here?" Scout replied, as he loaded his Soda Popper scattergun in preparation for the oncoming army of Wesker's Big Daddies.

"An attack of internet memes?" Deadpool responded, as he pulled out an RPG, and aimed it at the oncoming army of Youtube Poop characters. Scout looked over Deadpool's shoulder. "Aw, fuck..."

"TIME TO DIE!" Both Wesker and the mind-controlled King furiously cried, as their respective armies charged at Fox and Superman's.


	24. Chapter24:The Beginning Of The End 2

Chapter 28:  
The Beginning of the End, Part 2:  
(Remember when I said there would be five chapters after the last one? Changed my mind. This is the penultimate chapter. Enjoy. And I promise the finale will be much, much longer.)

"The hell are these things?" Leon fired at one of the Big Daddy II's, alongside Dante. All the wounds just kept closing with each shot.

"Some really fucked up stuff." Dante cut one in half along the waist, but it simply healed and punched him across the field. As he sat up, he saw the RED Soldier, offering his hand.

"You're good, son, real good," He said, helping him up. He then turned around, took out a large, black, square bazooka, and fired it at the Big Daddy II's feet, sending it into the air, and then on it's head. "But you can still do better,"

"You know, your company has been being kinda dickish to my company recently." Deadpool slashed his two katanas at Gaston, who dodged them.  
"No one is dickish to companies like Gaston,"  
"I mean, it was going alright for a while-" He tried to sweep him with the blades, but it was dodged.  
"No one goes alright for a while like Gaston,"  
"Yeah, yeah...Then you cancelled 'Spectacular Spider-Man' and replaced it with that dumbass knockoff of me!" He tried shooting at him with a machine gun.  
"No one cancels 'Spectacular Spider-Man' like Gaston!" He ducked all the bullets. Deadpool's right eye began twitching.  
"And when during the audition did Drake Bell ever sound like he was 17 yeard old?! Honestly, I'd rather listen to One Di-"  
"No one hires Drake Bell to play Spi-" Gaston didn't finish because Deadpool shot his head open with a shotgun.  
"Holy SHIT, and they say I'm annoying!...Ah, finally, some peace...Aside from the chaotic sounds of violent comba-"  
"No one gets their head shot off li-"  
"FUCK M-"

"This is bullshit!" Cole MacGrath electrocuted as many enemies as he could, as he sprinted around the battlefield. He was quickly punched away by a Big Daddy, followed by Morshu hitting him away with a bomb.

"Bombs! You want it?" Morshu took out another bomb, and threw it at Cole. He managed to just barely catch it.

"It's yours my friend," Cole joked, as he threw it back at Morshu, who was blown away by the explosion.

"Well, you're certainly an ass to your protagonists," A. Fox muttered to Shneiderman, as he ducked Jason's machete. "And to us. You're having us fight Lexy-Boy's army, Bison's army, these new Big Daddies, and the friggin' YTP army!"

"It's called getting exercise!" Shneiderman jumped out of the way of a Big Daddy's drill hand.  
"Excer-YOU CALL THIS EXERSIsE?!" A. Fox stabbed Jason in the thigh with his own sword.  
"Yeah. What, you don't do this for your workout?" Shneiderman pushed the Big Daddy away with his telekinesis.  
"Wh-NO! I get my daily exercise from having intercourse, like a normal person!" He grabbed Jason around the waist from behind, then fell backwards, driving the masked serial killer head first into the dirt.  
"Riiiight..." He threw the Big Daddy into the ground from afar.

"C'Mon, c'mon..." Adrogoz was trying to call someone on his cell phone, while, at the same time, he swatted away any enemies that came near him. "Insertjokehere?! I need you to-DANGIT!" Seeing the line was busy, he immediately dialed the next number whilst breaking Scratch's leg. "Vesta, if you wouldn't mind coming to-DRAT!" He pushed a Big Daddy II away with telekinesis. "Is this Impala? Are-Oh, for the love of-" He head butted Venom. ChaosDestruction, if you wouldn't mind maybe getting a nuke to-Oh, come ON!" He slammed Scarecrow into the ground multiple times. "Saster, I swear, if you're just playing 'Call of Du-" His call was interrupted when another Big Daddy II smacked him away.

"Tryin' to call some other Authors for backup?" ISB crushed a group of Big Daddy IIs between two large chunks of the ground.  
"Yeah. Not having much luck, though; they're all busy,"  
"Ah, this blows! And I tried calling Stephen, Jo, Suzanne, Neil, Stan, and Bob, and they were all busy, too,"  
"Aw, this is just utter bull droppings! I just hope we're able to make it out...Of..." Adrogoz trailed off as he noticed the Big Daddy IIs all suddenly stood still, and the lights on their helmets began to glow a light blue. They then each picked up one of Luthor's allies and someone from the YTP army. For the YTP members, they ripped off their mind control helmets, and left them lying on the ground, unconscious. Whereas for Luthor's army, they held their arms, head, and legs with different hands, and began pulling.

"WESKER, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Luthor exclaimed.

"I don't know-agh...They never showed any sign of disobedience..." Wesker spat.

"It's not them who is doing this," A familiar, deep voice strictly began. Everyone looked up and saw Mewtwo, whose eyes and hands were glowing the same blue as the Bid Daddy II's. "I'd actually planned to betray you from the start. It was only a matter of waiting for an opportunity to arise. Here, I have an army of simpleton monsters, and all your enemies here to back that up,"

"Did Ramilo put you up to this," Captain Olimar asked.  
"Whom?"  
"A clone of me. Don't you remember?"  
"I've never met anyone of such an origin, Captain,"  
"Then who was-...Oh...No..."

"What is it," Captain America asked.  
"The displacements are getting worse. I think Ramilo may have been wiped from existence,"  
"Who?"  
"Exactly. Also...I can't seem to find any of the people from the future. They could've gotten zapped somewhere far away from here,"

"The good Captain has a point, Luthor; the world is coming closer and closer to being destroyed every minute. And so, I ask you, do you know any way of preventing it? Perhaps a moment in time where it could've started?"  
"Well...Obviously, it would have to be the earliest point in time where people from two different worlds met,"  
"And?" Mewtwo made the Big Daddy II pull slightly harder on Luthor's limbs.  
"ARGH! I DON'T KNOW! I'll have to check my files. If you take-" Before Luthor could finish, M. Bison's fortress in the distance mysteriously vanished in a large, purple cloud. Almost immediately after, a massive, blinding flash of light. Everyone covered their eyes, and when they opened them again, they were facing the Apocalypse Army.

"Well, I see you're all playing nicely," Brain sarcastically remarked.

"Did-Did you just kill M. Bison's army," Falco exclaimed.

"I have no-" Xemnas began.

"Indeed. So as to minimize our distractions," Cthulu interrupted.  
"...Yes, we wanted to keep our focus on all of you,"

"I'm guessing you're the Apocalypse Army," Batman replied.

"Hey, Batsy-Man! And Spidey, Dad, and Joker are here, too," Carnage exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's one big, happy, family reunion," Spider-Man joked.  
"I would've said 'Thanksgiving Dinner', but that works too,"

"It should also interest you to know zat ve interzepted your allies' ships. Zey're currently in our captivity," Dracula announced.

"That, and this point in time I see you're so eager to find out about; we know when it is," The Master added.

"Then you will tell me what it is, or I will rip each of your individual organs out, one by one!" Mewtwo demanded, as he picked up The Master with his telekinesis. The Time Lord responded by quickly pulling out his Laser Screwdriver and shooting it into Mewtwo's face, making him drop him.

"Not much of a threat, considering I could just regenerate," The Master muttered.

"However, considering you are our *brawp* only competition for the fate of *brawp* reality, we've a little deal to make with *brawp* you," Krang began.

"If you overpower us, the knowledge of the point in time where the worlds began merging will be yours. Otherwise, you will all die," Tabuu explained.

"And why would you offer us that," Wesker questioned. "We greatly outnumber you, and could possibly outmatch you easily in many ways,"

"Because, our plan cannot commence properly until there are absolutely no obstacles in our way," Light Yagami answered. "Besides, you'll probably find we have a much more...Certain plan than you may think,"

"...Alright. We'll fight you. And we will win," Superman reassured them.

"Excellent," Ansem sneered. "And I hope you don't mind us choosing the battleground." There was another blinding flash of light, and suddenly, they were at a partially ruined castle.

"Is this...Hogwarts," Harry Potter exclaimed.

"Yes, your old school, Mr. Potter," Ansem began. "Also, we've some new recruits some of you may remember." He gestured behind him, and three figures stepped out. One was a man in a black robe, holding a wand, and he had snake-like slits for nostrils. The second was a woman, wearing thin, light blue armor, and holding a blue spear. The third appeared to be a clown, but he had razor sharp teeth, and evil, yellow eyes. However, all three of these figures had pale, bony skin, and blood covered certain parts of their bodies and clothes. "Lord Voldemort, The White Witch, and Pennywise, or It, if any of you have forgotten. All back from the dead, thanks to this." Ansem held up the Resurrection Stone.

"The heck is that," Felicia asked.

"The Resurrection Stone; it can raise the dead," Harry answered. "I even tried it out once,"

"And where did you put it afterwards," Spider-Man asked.

"I, um...Just...Dropped it on the ground." Harry only received a frustrated look from Felicia, and Spider-Man had his face in his hands. "I didn't-"  
"No, just...Just...Don't say anything else..."

"It doesn't matter what you have. We'll rescue our allies, defeat you, and save all our worlds," Batman stated to Ansem.  
"Oh? And how are you so certain,"  
"...Because as long as I'm here, and as long as the men and women behind me are here, we will not, cannot, let people like you prevail,"  
"Then, please." Ansem gave a villainous smirk. "Do your best,"

And with that, the two armies charged into the battle that would decide the fate of reality...


	25. Chapter25:Infinite

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Finally, I've finished my longest story to date! Can you believe that I started this all the way back on Boxing Day, 2010? It feels like only yesterday that I typed that 'Chapter 1' at the top of that document.

In my opinion, this wasn't my best work. There were a few skippy bits in the plot, a few ideas that I eventually retconned anyway, (RIP 'Modern LXG', 'Disney Noir', and 'Disney Vs. Marvel.') and, in all honesty, the only reason I didn't delete it and replace it with something else ages ago was because I was already so close to finishing it, so I might as well just see it through to the end. But, despite my regrets, I had a really fun time writing 'The Ultimate Crossover', and I feel that not only did I learn a lot about writing from this experience, but my experiences during the process also shaped the many projects that would come later. Without this story, my fics 'Lilo & Stitch', 'Disney Knights', and 'Author's Poker Night' probably would never have been made, and those are the three published works I'm most proud of.

You're probably really itching to see the long-awaited finale to this story, and I'm getting there. First, though, I'd like to thank a few people for their participation not only in 'The Ultimate Crossover', but also the even better stuff that's soon to come.

ADROGOZ: Thank you for your everlasting support in all of my works. Your increasing loyalty is always appreciated, and your encouragement has helped a ton. Your character portrayals have also influenced a lot of mine, and I thank you for being such an inspiration.

ITALIAN SCHIZOID BOY: Thank you for your continued loyalty and helpful feedback. You've really helped me to improve my writing, and you've always been a pleasure to speak to. Thanks for being such a good (internet) friend.

A. FOX: Thank you for...Well, everything, really. Without you, 'The Ultimate Crossover' would probably be only seven chapters long, the lore surrounding the Authors may have never been created, and the new story that's coming out soon would never have even begun production. For this, you deserve more of the credit than I do. Thank you for being my partner since I first started this story two years ago.

I'd also like to give shout outs to Insertjokehere, Impala221B, ChaosDestruction on FanFiction, and ShadowMusicLover (FF name) AKA MaxVesta and Saster43 on deviantART. While they didn't really have much of a hand in this story, they've done a whole lot for many other aspects of my work. Thank you all for everything.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the finale to 'The Ultimate Crossover.'

Chapter 25:  
Infinite:

"Light, get to the symbiote," Ansem ordered, as he prepared for an ambush from Batman, Sheriff Woody, Albert Wesker, and Lex Luthor. Light nodded, then darted into Hogwarts, hidden by the onslaught of violence that surrounded him.

'Once I bond with the improved Anti-Venom symbiote, I will be the savior of this rotten world,' Light thought, darting up the nearest flight of stairs.

"Hey, guess what?" Frank West charged towards Dracula, hiding something behind his back with one hand.  
"Vat, mortal?"  
"FUCK VAMPIRES!" He showed that he had been hiding a fire axe behind his back, and he drove it into Dracula's throat.  
"A fitting weapon for combat." Dracula began, as he tore the axe from his neck. "But I'm afraid it has minimal effect on a vampire such as myself." He then swung it at Frank, who was quickly able to dodge it, but slipped and fell off of a ledge. Dracula jumped after him, and picked him up by his hair. "Zen again, vat chance could an ordinary man such as yourzelf have against me?"  
"Hey, I'm not as ordinary as you might think!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, I've covered wars, you know!" Frank elbowed Dracula in the jaw, then judo tossed him into the ground, and stomped on his shoulder. He picked the vampire up and began punching him in the face repeatedly.  
"I hope you realize zat your efforts, vhile appreciated, are having minimal effect."  
"Just a little warm up. Consider that the trial version." Frank found a long, sharp chunk of broken wood on the ground, and drove it through Dracula's chest. The vampire stumbled to his knees, clutching his bleeding chest. "You know, I've gotta give you credit." Frank said, as he picked up a golf club he'd dropped earlier, and scooped it over his head. "At least you don't sparkle in the daylight." He smacked Dracula upside the face, sending him flying across the battlefield.

Pennywise jumped on Freddy Krueger's shoulders, trying to bite at his face. "Hey, it's the IT-Sy, bitsy spider!" Freddy fell backwards onto the ground, causing the demonic clown to fall off him. "C'Mon, let's see that giant, dumbass spider form!" Freddy got up and slashed Pennywise across the face.  
"I prefer to save it for emergencies. You know, for people who are actually worth a shit against me!" Pennywise picked up Freddy by the head and smashed him into the ground, then picked him up again.  
"Oh, that really hurts, Bob." Freddy kicked Pennywise off of him, then drove a clawed glove into the floor. A much larger version of it came out of the ground underneath Pennywise, caging him.  
"So, how does it feel? Getting brought back to life?"  
"...Pretty shitty...I have this pain inside me, like I'm starving, literally starving to death...And I feel like a skeleton, all cold and bony and crap."  
"Probably some side effects of the Resurrection thing. So, if you're feeling so shitty, why not just lay down and let me put you out of your misery?"  
"Because you'll be enough to fill me up." Pennywise tore out of the giant hand and tackled Freddy.

"It seems there are people fighting back now," Near said from inside his cell.

"Wait...It's them," Sora exclaimed, as he looked through his cells window. He, as well as most of the other heroes Fox had sent on other missions, had been imprisoned by the Apocalypse Army before they could return to the ship. "It's my friends!"

"Then hopefully they can get us out, and we can help them," The Second Doctor added. Suddenly, the wall at the far end of the room toppled over, and five figures stood where it used to be. One was a young Asian man, who had black hair and glasses. He wore a black hoodie, and carried a magnum in his hand. He also had a gunbelt, holding four hand grenades, two handguns, and a sniper rifle. The second, who appeared to be the one who knocked the wall down. He was wearing flashing, mechanical gauntlets and boots, and he wore a blue jacket. Another was a young woman, who had tied back, brownish hair, and wore all black, including a waistcoat. She also carried a revolver with an unusually long barrel. Next was a teenager who wore a red jacket, blue gloves, and one of his arms seemed morphed into some sort of large cannon. The last was a young woman wearing shorts and a jacket. On her back, she had a wooden staff and a long blade. Behind them were The Elric Brothers, Roy Mustang, the Z Fighters, Naruto, The Straw Hat Pirates, Lelouch, Itchigo Kurosaki, Kamina, Ratchet and Clank, The Preacher, the Cooper Gang, Sam and Dean Winchester, The Warner Siblings, The Mannhattan Clan, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, the Justice Ducks, Sam & Max, the Assassin, Jinx & Paige, Nathan Drake, Faith Connors, Johnny Bravo, Samurai Jack, and Albert Alligator.

"Ah, alright! The bloody ol' cavalry's here!" Saxton Hale exclaimed.

"Alright, my name's Insertjokehere." The man with the guns sternly began. "The guy in blue's Saster, the chick in black's Impala, the kid in red's ChaosDestruction-"  
"Did you just call me 'Kid?!'"  
"The infant in red's ChaosDestruction-"  
"Asshole..."  
"And the chick with all the ninja crap is Vesta. Now," He held up a small remote, and pressed a button on it. All the cell doors vanished in a shade of purple, and Bonnie and Clyde's bonds disappeared as well. "How about you all go upstairs to get your stolen weapons, and then get the hell outside and kill the Apocalypse Army?!"

"Ah, an appetizer! Lovely." Carnage wrapped Venom and Spider-Man in the tendrils of his symbiote.

"Hey, Ed, you gettin' a little deja vu?" Spider-Man asked.

"Kinda." Venom shot a tendril of his symbiote onto Carnage's face, and pulled back, making Carnage fall face first into the ground and release the two. He then ran up to Carnage, hooked him across the face, and kicked him across the ground.

"Owie." Carnage sarcastically muttered, as he leaped at Venom, who fired a web at a nearby tower, which pulled him up towards it. Carnage quickly jumped after and grabbed Venom's ankle. He then sunk his teeth into it.

"AH! You little shit, Kassidy!" Venom fell off the tendril, but managed to save himself by clinging to the tower it was attached to. Carnage hit the wall, causing him to release Venom's foot, and fell to the ground. Suddenly, Spider-Man got him with a strand of webbing, spun him around, and tossed him against the tower.

"I hope you realize that in the end, you're all gonna lose anyway." Carnage muttered, as he got up.  
"Yeah, that's what they said when Galactus was trying to destroy the world." Spider-Man webbed over to Carnage and punched him across the jaw. "And when Thanos was trying to rule the universe." He kneed him in the stomach. "And when Dr. Doom was trying to take over the planet." He smashed his face into the wall. "And when-" Spider-Man suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his brain. 'But Carnage doesn't trigger my Spider Sense...Unless-' He quickly jumped backwards, while Carnage was crushed by the bricks that somehow fell from the wall behind him.

"Oh, how I've missed this thing." The Sixth Doctor emerged from the wreckage, flipping his Sonic Screwdriver in his hand, and the other prisoners following him.

"Are you sure you didn't hurt anyone doing that?" The Eighth Doctor asked.  
"You're me, so as sure as you are, I guess...Now, where's The Master?"

Lilo did her best to sneak around the wreckage, so as to not be spotted by any of the Apocalypse Army. Eventually, though, she found the one person she wanted to see more than anything, fighting off the White Witch.

"You shall taste your own blood, vile creature!" The Witch exclaimed, as she drove her spear into Stitch's chest. However, it simply broke off against him.

"Oh, that's just rude." Stitch snatched away the spear and punted the White Witch across the battleground.

"Stitch!" Lilo ran towards him and picked him up in a massive hug.  
"Lilo! What are you doing here?! I thought Cobra took you and Nani-"  
"Our car got held up by that weird, creepy, glowing guy."  
"Sparky?"  
"Ha! No, the...Whatshisname...Tabuu! He made the car float in the air, and he took me out. Said something about me being close to a lot of super powered beings, who were definitely the other experiments, and he took me, Bonnie, and Clyde here. 'To limit distractions', he said."  
"Well, as long as you're with me, everything will be just fi-ARGH!" Stitch dropped Lilo, who saw that Pennywise had suddenly jumped on his back, and was biting his head. "Get off me, you little blitznak!" Stitch deliberately fell on his back, distracting Pennywise long enough for him to get up and attempt to punch him. The clown, however, managed to roll out of the way just in time. He quickly grabbed Stitch's head, and yanked it around, creating a disgusting crack. The blue alien fell to the floor, dead from a broken neck. Pennywise looked towards Lilo, who was tearing up from shock.

"Do you like balloons, Lilo?" Pennywise slowly walked towards her, as a handful of balloons appeared in his hand. "They all float. And soon, you'll floa-" Suddenly, Freddy Krueger came up behind him and drove two clawed fingers through his eyes.

"You and your frickin' floating fetish, Bob!" Freddy picked Pennywise up by the back of his shirt, spun him around, and chucked him across the floor, where he was indirectly hit by a flurry of ninja stars thrown by Vesta, who was coming out of the tower with the other new Authors. Freddy looked towards Lilo, who was kneeling down by Stitch's corpse. "...See ya some other time, kid," Freddy said after a while, before running back into battle.

Lilo shut Stitch's dead eyes. "Aloha Oe..." She sung softly, as she cradled her deceased brother. "Aloha...Oe...Until we meet...Again..." Tears poured from her eyes like an endless waterfall. Eventually, though, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a familiar Scottish accent spoke.

"Have you just been sitting there for three months?" Lilo slowly turned around, and there, his blue fur raffled, filthy with some white substance, the notch in his right ear larger, and his nose dark red with dry blood, was Stitch, alive and well. Upon seeing him, Lilo immediately pulled him into her arms.

"Is it really you?!" She gasped.  
"Yes, in the flesh. Turns out where I went, somebody had left a portal back to the Living World open. And who am I to resist having another life?"  
"Oh, God, I can't tell you how relieved I am...Wait, what did you mean when you said I'd been sitting here for three months?"  
"When I got out, it had been two months and three weeks from...What I think is my date of death...And it took me another week to get all the way back here. Had to fight against this giant marshmallow guy, these other versions of Venom, and-"  
"Stitch, it's only been a couple minutes..."  
"Really?...Then...Aw, crap...It's just getting worse, now!"  
"What?"  
"Reality's getting as brittle as broken glass, now! We have to win this fight quick!"

"Nice of you guys to pop up." Adrogoz force pushed Dracula off of him, as he and the other Authors all battled side by side.

"Well, you left thirty-four messages, so we just figured it'd keep you quiet." Impala shot at Tabuu with her Colt, causing him to fall to the ground, dead.  
"Did...Did you just kill Tabuu?"  
"Yeah..."  
"...Just like that?"  
"Yeah...What's your point?"  
"You don't just kill Tabuu!"  
"You sure?"  
"...Not anymore...What kind of gun is that?"  
"A Colt. You ever watch 'Supernatural?' Because this is the gun from it. It can kill anything, even immortals."

"Sheesh, that's so overpowered!" ChaosDestruction called to them, as punched Darth Vader across the jaw. "I mean, you don't see me doing anything completely unbalanced!" The Sith responded by swiftly decapitating CD with his lightsaber. As the Author fell to his knees, blood gushing out of his wound like a fountain, his neck slowly began to form a new head, identical to the one he just lost. With this, his legs shape shifted into massive boots, with which he kicked Darth Vader across the floor. "See?"

"Riiiiiiight..." Both Adrogoz and Impala muttered. Adrogoz turned around, and saw the Ghostbusters being chased by Cthulhu. "Impala, could I ask you a favor?"

"Great, now we're being chased by probably the most powerful being in existence!" Peter sprinted as fast as he could to avoid Cthulu's thrashing claws. "Oh, I hate my job,"

"Well, whining about it isn't going to do anything, is it, Peter?" Ray responded.  
"Hey, maybe Cthulhu's weakness is whining!"  
"...You're not serious are you?"  
"Yes, I think moaning and complaining is going to kill the giant tentacle-faced demon. No, I was kidding!"

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I don't think just running and arguing is going to get us anywhere," Egon interrupted. "I'd suggest doing our best to fight back."  
"And how are we gonna get rid of this thing?! I thought he was impossible to kill!"

"Doesn't mean we can't try!" Winston chucked one of his larger Ghost Traps underneath Cthulhu. When it opened, the massive entity halted briefly from the blinding brightness. In response Cthulhu quickly snatched up the Ghostbusters in one of his monstrous hands.

"Yeah, great try, Winston!" Peter cringed. Just before Cthulhu could crush the four in his fist, some kind of bullet hit his face, making him drop the Ghostbusters. Just before they could hit the ground, though, they suddenly halted in mid air.

"Guys, do the weird stream whatsitcalled on him! Impala, keep shooting!" Adrogoz ordered, as he let the Ghostbusters down. The four began pulling Cthulhu into the Ghost Trap, while Impala kept weakening him with the bullets from her Colt. Eventually, Cthulhu was successfully contained inside the Ghost Trap, which began rumbling on the ground.

"Phew...Thanks for the help. We'd probably have died without you. Is there anything else we can do?" Egon asked.

"You could get that guy a bigger trap." Impala replied.

"Nice to see you again, Doctor." The Tenth Doctor said to the Fifth Doctor, as they hid behind a large, broken wall. All of their incarnations were facing The Master, who was firing at them with dual Laser Screwdrivers.  
"The feeling's mutual, Doctor, but I feel we should concentrate on The Master for now."  
"Yes, that would probably be best...Have you got any ideas?"  
"Maybe get rid of his annoying screwdrivers."  
"I can do that." 10th Doctor stood up and drew his own Sonic Screwdriver. "Allons-y!" He pressed the button, which caused one of The Master's screwdrivers to fall out of his hand.

"Nice to see you, too, number...Ten, right?" The Master spun around, and pointed his other screwdriver at 10th Doctor. Suddenly, he was tackled by The Third Doctor.  
"You're certainly looking more youthful, Master."  
"Oh, thanks. Wish I could say the same for you, though." He forced 3rd Doctor off of him, and ran to get his other screwdriver. Fortunately, The First Doctor was quick enough to pick it up before he could.

"Really, Master? All these years and you come out with a weapon like this?" He asked.  
"Who are you to talk?! You're just some grouchy old man, without any means of defense!" He fired a shot at him, which The Seventh Doctor quickly stepped in to block it with his opened Umbrella. Despite a large, black hole now formed in the umbrella, the block was successful.

"You were saying?" 7th Doctor joked.

"Honestly, Master, why are you still bothered?" The Second Doctor asked, walking around him.

"You've no weapons." The Ninth Doctor walked around The Master, using his Sonic Screwdriver to disarm him.

"You're completely outnumbered," The Sixth Doctor added.

"And I've always beaten you, anyway," The Eleventh Doctor continued.

"So what chance have you against eleven of me?" The Eighth Doctor asked.

The Master found himself surrounded by all eleven incarnations of his nemesis. "Why can't you just let me win for once?!"

"Because that's not as much fun," The Fourth Doctor joked.  
"Pfft...You've always been so childish,"  
"Well, what's the point to being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes?"

"Do you even know what you're doing, Tom?!" Harry Potter shot spells from behind a boulder at Voldemort.  
"I'm getting a second chance at ruling both Wizards and Muggles, of course!" He lifted the boulder above Harry.  
"You're also letting the whole of reality fall apart!" Harry jumped out of the way of the dropping boulder, and shot a stunning spell at Voldemort.  
"As if you or any of your friends deserve to live!" Voldemort attempted to hit Harry with a Killing Curse.

"CHUCK NORRIS!" Deadpool quickly jumped in and roundhouse kicked him away.  
"Is that all?" Voldemort stood up, and hit Deadpool with a Killing Curse. The merc with a mouth flew through the air, landing on his head with a disgusting crack.

"Deadpool!" Harry exclaimed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted, as a green bolt shot out of his wand, and hit his enemy, who dropped dead like a fly. "Now, let's hope you stay dead this time,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on that." A familiar, upbeat tone of voice called out. Voldemort turned and saw Deadpool getting up, seemingly unharmed.  
"But...How could you have survived?! No Muggle is capable of-"  
"Oh, I've got some fucked up regenerative ability thing. Basically means I can't die. Like, can't. Not of old age, not of things that kill even immortal people, nada."  
"Well, if I can't kill you..." Voldemort began, as he pointed his wand at Deadpool, whose body suddenly emitted a series of cracking noises, making him scream in pain. "I can at least make you suffer."

"Expelliarmus!" An all too familiar British accent exclaimed. Voldemort's wand was suddenly knocked from his hand, and he looked towards the source of the voice. There, his glasses cracked, his face covered in blood, and the left sleeve of his shirt having been ripped off, was Harry Potter. In one hand, he held his wand, and in the other was a long sword, with the name 'Godric Gryffindor' engraved on the blade.  
"How do you always return?!"  
"There was a portal in the Afterlife that took me back to London, just took about a week to get here, though. But I still managed to come across this." Harry held up the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Oh, and Tommy?" Deadpool asked. Voldemort turned to look at him. "Muh-Muh-Muh-Monster Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..." Deadpool began shooting at Voldemort with an AK-47.

"Let's see...You must be that Sheriff Pride who I've heard Sora's grown quite fond of." Ansem grabbed Woody by the throat.

"And you're Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, right? I've heard Sora and his friend Riku have been giving you a hard time." Woody shot him away with his cork rifle. "Can't say I blame them."

"I must admit, you are quite an interesting specimen, Ansem." Albert Wesker teleported around him, striking him every time. "I'd like to dissect you after this is all over."

"You think you're the only person that can do that?" Ansem teleported around Wesker, hitting him, until he eventually threw him towards Lex Luthor, who ducked his body.

"You've made a pretty damn stupid move, bringing us all here to fight you." Luthor fired a laser out of his hand, which successfully hit Ansem in the face.

"He's right. Our combined armies are clearly more than a match for yours." Batman punched Ansem across the face, then smashed his face into a nearby wall. Woody lassoed the Seeker of Darkness, spun him around, then threw him into the air, where Wesker teleported into the air to drive him head first into the dirt. Woody walked over to Ansem and picked him up by the collar of his vest. Then, all of a sudden, a familiar voice shouted out.

"I'VE DONE IT!" This exclamation ran out throughout the entire battlefield, which halted completely. All the combatants looked to the voice's source, the top of Hogwarts. There, being consumed by some white, slimy substance, was Light Yagami. "I AM GOD, NOW!" Light eventually changed into the thin, white form of Anti-Venom, complete with a large, black spider symbol on his chest.

"Outstanding, Light!" Ansem exclaimed.

"So what? He becomes Anti-Venom, who can only take away radiation based powers. What's that gonna do to help your cause?" Spider-Man asked.  
"Ah, but this is a new version of the Anti-Venom symbiote. One that can remove all superhuman powers or other such qualities."

"And that's all I'm going to need." Light leaped off the roof, and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Now, get th-" Ansem began, but he was interrupted when Light grabbed his head in his massive, clawed hand. Ansem felt a scorching pain run throughout his body, like Light was pulling something out through his face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He exclaimed when Light dropped him.  
"I just took away all your powers. Now, you're just an ordinary human."  
"...You've betrayed the Apocalypse Army?!"  
"That was my plan all along. And now..." Light quickly swung throughout the battlefield, dodging any attack thrown by the remaining members of the Apocalypse Army, before laying a hand on each and every one of them. Eventually, he had touched them all, and landed back on the roof of Hogwarts.

"Yagami, you son of a-*brawp*" Krang, now a disgusting, wet, short human-like creature, trembling inside his robot suit.

"How could idiots like you ever have posed any threat to the universe?!" Light's symbiote peeled back to reveal his own face, grinning with villainous delight. He then pulled out a pen and his Death Note from his symbiote. "All I needed was the new Anti-Venom symbiote to turn you all into humans, because only humans can be killed by the Death Note...And since I know all your real names and faces..." Light immediately began writing down names in the Death Note.

"WAIT!" Wesker exclaimed. Light looked down at him. "...Don't forget to leave one alive!" Light nodded to him, then continued writing. Each Apocalypse Army member angrily and desperately began begging to be left alive, cursing at Light, or just ran in vain. Regardless, forty seconds later, each of them, save for Ansem, choked and died of a heart attack.

"Well...I suppose there's something you want to ask me?" Ansem asked, seeing both Fox's and Luthor's armies towering over him.

"When did the worlds start merging?!" Batman demanded, grabbing Ansem by his shirt collar.  
"Well...There's no longer any purpose in keeping it from you, is there?...When Superman and Spider-Man first met. 1976. That prison where Lex Luthor and Dr. Octopus met, it was a link between worlds, where anyone from any world could enter and interact with each other. And since so many people were always going inside, and since all of you kept crossing between each other's worlds, it kept bringing the worlds closer and closer together, until it started destroying them from the imbalance it created."

Batman dropped Ansem. "Alright, Superman, you need to go back with someone who can travel through time. You'll have to go back to before that prison was built "

"I'll be happy to oblige." The Fourth Doctor stepped forward.

"Right, then you and I need to-" Superman began, but suddenly, Ansem vomited up some blood, before clutching his chest and dropping dead. Everyone looked up at Light.

"He told you the date. What else could you have needed from him?" He asked.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME SO EASILY?!" Tabuu roared.

"You two, go! Quick!" Woody ordered. "Once you've gotten rid of that prison, everything will be back to the way it was before the worlds merged!"

"You sure that-" Superman began.

"He's right, Superman! Come on, before Tabuu can stop us!" 4th Doctor quickly led Superman to his TARDIS inside the tower he came out of earlier. They just barely managed to see Light Yagami, cloaked in the new Anti-Venom symbiote, leaping at Tabuu, before the TARDIS doors were closed.

"Alright..." 4th Doctor began, a mere five minutes later. "We're just above where the prison will be in 1976, but five years before, the day before it begins construction. If the crossroad between worlds doesn't exist, then they can't start merging, thus reality will be safe,"  
"And I'll never meet Spider-Man, or you, or anyone from the other worlds,"  
"...That, too...But you know what?" He pat Superman's shoulder. "Sometimes, we have to make those kind of sacrifices for the greater good. Sure, you won't meet the wonderful people from the other worlds, and neither will I. We won't remember them, and they won't remember us. But in the end, they'll all be just fine, still being heroes in their own worlds, and everyone in each of them will be safe. And isn't that why you and I are here? To keep people safe?"  
"...You're right. That's what we do." Superman opened the TARDIS doors, and looked down at the 1971 city below. Where the prison was going to be, there was just a large, empty field of grass near the water, isolated from the rest of the city. "You sure it's safe?"  
"It's far enough away. I don't think anyone will get hurt."  
"Alright...And Doctor?"  
"Hm?"  
"...It's been an honor."

The Fourth Doctor responded with but a grin and a tip of his hat. Afterwards, Superman looked to the would-be prison site, and shot his laser vision at the field. It caught fire easily, but Superman continued firing at it until it eventually leveled into the ocean. Suddenly, his vision was suddenly crowded by a blinding white light, and he felt the sensation of falling backwards, down a seemingly endless tunnel. The white was soon replaced by visions of moments from all throughout time and space, and Superman could even hear some familiar voices.

"Bruce...Don't be afraid..."

"Remember, Peter, with great power, there must also come great responsibility..."

"Reach for the sky..."

"IT WORKS! 88 MILES PER HOUR!"

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. Now run for your life!"

"Kinda...I've covered wars, you know!"

"Sorry, Mario, but our princess is in another castle..."

"No, Luke...I...Am your father..."

"You're a wizard, Harry..."

"You haven't changed, Chris..."

"Now...Let's go practice medicine..."

"Objection!"

"I have only thirty days to recover my lost ship parts. Or else...I'd rather not think about it..."

"This is...My family...I found it...On...My own..."

"There's no place like home..."

"Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, MASS HYSTERIA!"

"1...2...Freddy's coming for you..."

"You dirty bird...How could you...She can't be dead...Misery Chastain cannot be dead!"

"Do I make you horny, baby?!"

"I...Am just a figment of your imagination..."

"War has changed..."

"Throw me the whip!"

"Well, I had everything under control until they blew up the boat!"

"If there's one thing I do know...It's that you're here for a reason..."

Finally, Superman found himself in an endless, white void. He looked around, and saw that not only was he with The Fourth Doctor, but also with the entire army of heroes, as well as Light Yagami and Mewtwo. "...Where are we?" He asked.

"If I had to guess, Purgatory." 4th Doctor replied.

"Despite the similarities, this is not Purgatory, Doctor." A calm, deep voice spoke. Despite it's tone, it's high volume was enough to draw everyone's attention to it's source. It was an enormous, bald man in a white robe. With him was an equally tall man, in blue and silver armor and a red cape. "I am Uatu the Watcher."

"And I am the Monitor." The second man added. "Though some of you have met us before."

"Yeah, we have." Captain America and Green Lantern muttered.

"We have watched your efforts to save all realities throughout your quest, and after seeing the lengths you've gone to, we've decided that something should be given in return," Uatu began.

"We felt it would almost seem in vain if the memory of such great heroics went forgotten by all of time, so we decided that we would recreate the timeline...With one version of each of you inhabiting each world." Monitor continued.

"So, wait...You're gonna...Let us keep our memories of each other? And...We can still work together and everything?" Harry Potter asked. "You'll merge all our worlds just for that?!"  
"If you like, we could allow you all to go back to your own worlds, without any memories of each other, never to see each other again,"  
"Well..." Harry turned around. Nobody objected. In fact, he noticed Stitch picking up Spider-Man in a large hug, (To which the webslinger was half touched and half discomforted by.), all the Doctors shaking hands with Superman, Light discussing with Mewtwo, and eventually, everybody just cheering. Cheering at the relief of being remembered "Yeah, we'll accept,"

"Then you may all return to your world, where your heroics may continue," Uatu replied.

"Thank you, Uatu, Monitor. And I can promise you, your reward will be put to good use," Superman began. "In fact, I already have an idea how,"  
"And what is that?"  
"Let's just say that the Justice League could use some new members." With this, Uatu and Monitor mentally sent the heroes back to their new world, all except for A. Fox, Shneiderman, Italian Schizoid Boy, Adrogoz, Insertjokehere, Impala, ChaosDestruction, Vesta, and Saster.

"All has gone as you've asked," Monitor said to them.

"As I can see. Thanks for that," Shneiderman replied.

"And what will you do now, with all your story completed?" Uatu asked.

"What else? Make a sequel," Vesta replied.

"He's been bragging on about it for months, now," Saster added.

"I see...Be cautious, though. I sense that this is not the end of your troubles," Monitor warned.

"Don't worry, we can take it. Especially now that there's a big-ass new Justice League now," ISB replied.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home," A. Fox began. "The real fun's about to start."

THE END

COMING SOON:  
JUSTICE LEAGUE INFINITE, AN ONGOING SERIES


End file.
